


don't go on casual encounters...

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Homophobia, Humanstuck, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Petplay, Raceplay, Racism, Rough Draft, Sexuality Confusion, Size Kink, Washington DC, forever unfinished, humiliation play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufioh is bored and lonely without his girlfriend Damara, so he puts up an ad on craiglist for a "j/o" partner. What he gets is Horuss and a new kink. But can they keep it casual?</p><p>(Imported from homesmut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting this unfinished work on AO3 for ease of reference. I am unsatisfied with the pacing and characterization. I don't know if I'll ever finish it, but I hope you can enjoy what I have. 
> 
> Major Warning: this story has race-based D/s between a white Dom and a Filipino sub, as well as humiliation play with homophobic slurs and racialized pet play. If this offends or triggers you, you really REALLY shouldn't read this. Also, I am white, in case you are wondering. 
> 
> Any other warnings will be presented at the beginning of each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild dubious consent, heavy slurs

It was only the second night since Damara left to see her family in Japan for the holidays and Rufioh was already feeling lonely. They hadn’t been apart this long ever since they moved in together and there was three weeks to go for their separation. He wished he had enough money to visit his family in the Philippines, though he’d prefer it if he had enough money to go to Japan with his girlfriend. However, he couldn’t afford plane tickets to anywhere with his restaurant wages and college tuition. His last final had been yesterday so he didn’t have schoolwork to keep him occupied and he didn’t have work scheduled until Monday, so he was free all weekend. All of his other friends were either spending the holidays back home or at super busy seasonal jobs, so he had no one to hang out with. It was looking to be a dull Winter Break.

So this Friday evening he was sitting on his bed with his laptop open watching Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged on his laptop. He was caught up now and he wondered briefly if he should check out 50% Off but he was getting tired of youtube videos. He went through his bookmarks until he got to craigslist. Craigslist was where he bought most of the furniture in his apartment and he occasionally got some DVDs and Poekmon cards off it. Yet this time he didn’t go to For Sale but to Personals. He’d never been to that section but he thought it might be amusing. People always talked about how pathetic some of the personals were. He went first on M4W to see all the demanding dudes, then to W4W and found lots of threesome-angling from boyfriends pretending to be their girlfriends, he went to W4M briefly but even though the personals all looked fake he felt guilty looking at them, went to Misc. very briefly, and then ended up at M4M. While he was as attracted to the M as he was the W, perhaps even more so, he didn’t feel like he was cheating his girlfriend looking at these personals. He liked what he saw. Either queer dudes were more attractive or they had more photos of hot guys on their computer. Probably was the latter. Lots of the queer dudes on the site claimed they weren’t queer. He just laughed at that. The quicker they realize they’re just naturally bi the happier they’d be. He was certainly happy. One “straight” guy wanted a “j/o partner”: someone to masturbate with him while watching straight porn. Rufioh thought that was a dumb idea and went on clicking through the dick pics and ass shots. He eventually left behind that amateur porn and started watching some commercial porn.

As the opening credits played, he thought back to that posting. Maybe it wasn’t such a stupid idea. It would be nice to have someone to hang out with someone while having some “me-time”. He knew he could never even ask his straight guy friends for that and it would be too much drama to ask any of his gay or bi guy friends. If he did it with a stranger there wouldn’t be any drama. It may be sexual but it wouldn’t be cheating.

He closed out the video, wiped the lube off his dick, stuck it back in his pants, and closed his eyes and breathed deeply until it went soft again. He went back on craigslist only to find the j/o guy was gone. Rufioh guessed the j/o guy realized it was a bad idea and Rufioh decided he agreed. He opened the video back up again, but he didn’t get through a minute before changing his mind yet again. The original j/o guy may have left, but that didn’t mean Rufioh couldn’t find another j/o guy. He would post his own personal and have the control.

He posted:

Subject: j/o partner

Location: AdamsMorgan

bored and lonely on a fr1day n1ght…1’d l1ke a fr1end 1 can just hang out w1th and watch some porn. 1 got all sorts of porn every or1entat1on…even some tentacle sh*t! not look1ng for sex…1 got someone for that…though they’re out of town. h1t me up 1f you’re 1nterested

He added a shirtless selfie to the post though he later realized it wouldn’t really matter to responders since he wasn’t looking for sex partners. But what the hell, he liked people seeing his wicked abs.

The responses came quickly, but they were not the type he was looking for. It seemed everyone who was looking for something on M4M hit him up. Guys wanted to do every sort of sex act with him, not just simply masturbate. Hadn’t anyone read his post? It wasn’t that difficult, even with all the ellipses. The worst was the one anonymous jerk who called him a “nigger” and said he wanted to “bread aides with him”, whatever that meant. Rufioh was going to take down his post when he got this reply:

To: svkflnbhjldmvldkjglsjv@craigslist.com

From: curiousTinker@yahoo.com

Subject: re:j/o partner

I am inquiring about the masturbation mateship position you advertised. I am also bored and lonely in my hotel room and I would like some male company. I love watching all sorts of films. I STRONGLY hope you consider my offer. Attached is a picture of me.

The photo looked like it was taking at a convention. It could only be a convention based on the steampunk outfit the subject was wearing. He was wearing some sort of face-covering eyegear but the face had been blurred out all the same. The subject was broad-shoulder, though it could be all the coat. Rufioh didn’t care how he looked underneath it all. He just wanted to hang out with someone who could pull off that level of cosplay. It helped that this responder was actually polite for once.

From: curiousTinker@yahoo.com

From:  animeTornado@yahoo.com 

Subject: re:j/o partner

hey dude…thanks for be1ng n1ce. everyone else has been such a*holes. 1’d love to hang w1th you 1n your hotel…1t s*cks travell1ng alone. where 1s your hotel?

Rufioh got ready to go out as he waited for the destination. He got out of his Pokemon pajamas and into some tight black jeans, a white shirt with long red sleeves, his red sneakers, and a leather jacket. He moussed up his Mohawk and put in his earrings. Sure this wasn’t a date but he still wanted to look good.

The email came and it just had the hotel address, the room number, and curiousTinker’s cell phone number with the command that he use it from here on out but only to ask for directions. Rufioh wished cT had said more like what brought him to this city or at least tell him his name. Rufioh thought of texting cT his name but he figured he could tell that in person. Rufioh figured face-to-face conversation was the best.

He looked up the address. The hotel wasn’t too far away, only half a mile, but it was in a much richer part than Rufioh and Damara’s apartment. He knew where to go. It was dark outside but he still took his bicycle and like usual he didn’t wear his helmet over his Mohawk.

He got to the place in five minutes. It was a very nice business hotel. He locked his bike outside and went in the elegant but minimalist lobby. He texted his new friend.

1’m here 1n the lobby…should 1 go up to your room or wa1t here?

cT replied: Go presently to my room. Again, the number is 314. You do not need to ask any more questions.

Rufioh hoped this guy would relax when they met face-to-face. He left the lobby and went to 314 and knocked on the door. Immediately a man answered. He was tall and broad-shouldered, his skin was pale, and he wore round gold-rimmed sunglasses and his long black hair in a ponytail and most importantly, he was completely naked. 

Rufioh sputtered out, “Uhh, I’m sorry to bother you, I was looking for someone…”

The man replied in a deep but hoarse voice, “Are you anime Tornado?”

“Yes? Oh wow, you must be curious Tinker then, right? I did get the right place, bangarang!”

“Quiet and come in quickly before anyone sees you!”

CT stepped back and Rufioh came in and shut the door behind him.

“Wow. You are prepared! I brought my laptop,” he said as he took off his book bag and put it on the bed, “…it’s got my stash of porn, both straight and gay, but if you’ve got some porn you want to watch that’s cool with me, I guess as long as it’s not too freaky, hey, maybe we can order some porn?”

“Take off your clothes.”

“Yeah, I guess I should if you’re naked, not fair for you to be naked when I’m not,” he said as he took off his jacket and his shirt and threw them on the bed.

Before he could finish stripping CT said, “Get on your knees.”

Rufioh turned to him. “Huh?”

“Get on your knees and fellate me presently.”

Rufioh put his hands up. “Whooooa dude, I didn’t come here for this, I just wanted some friendly jack off, that’s what j slash o stands for, right? This is supposed to be non-sexual.”

“You were not looking for something non-sexual on M4M,” he stated, “You wanted to commune with another man’s body. You certainly look like a homosexual. Fellate me.”

“Uhh, I don’t have anything against dudes, but just not this scenario…”

“Is my body not pleasing?” and for once he said it not as a command but as a plea.

Rufioh actually looked at his new friend’s body for the first time and it was pleasing. It was pale and perfectly sculpted like a Greek statue but unlike a Greek statue between his muscular thighs was a dick that could be in one of Rufioh’s porn files. The dick was growing and the head was coming into view as Rufioh stared at it.

“Whoooa, bangarang…I mean, you have a nice body and all…but I’m not sure about this…”

“Are you going to leave?”

At that moment, Rufioh could have left. He had an opening. He wasn’t far from the door and he had barely undressed. He could have said yes and left and everything would have ended there. He didn’t. He wanted to obey this stranger. He would tell himself later it was because he was afraid of the stranger, but it wasn’t fear that was driving him.

He sighed. “Okay, I’ll stay with you.”

CT nodded and a cheesy smile ghosted briefly on his face before it went back to solemn. Rufioh walked up to the man who was a full head taller than him and knelt. For a while he just looked at his current task. Though at seven inches the dick was currently equal to Rufioh’s erection, it didn’t appear to be fully hard yet. He took his right hand and started pumping the thick foreskin. Rufioh had never touched a foreskin before. He had been circumcised as a matter of course in an American hospital. His Filipino cousins had foreskins, but he didn’t go around touching their penises, and all his American lovers had been cut. Rufioh found the foreskin made it really easy to jerk him off, which was good since he felt intimidated at the idea of having that thing in his mouth. The dick grew quickly until it was rock-hard with blue veins. It looked around eight to nine inches and Rufioh’s thumb and fingers barely touched each other.

“Pause!” barked the man.

“Huh?” said Rufioh as he started to stand up.

“No! Kneel and put a condom on me!”

Rufioh went back to kneeling. The man went to the dresser where a big box of various condoms were. He ripped open the box, destroying it, and picked out a red one. When he handed it to Rufioh, it was wet with sweat. Rufioh could see why the task of putting the condom came down to him. He wiped the package on his jeans and opened it. The disc was red instead of white.

“It’s cherry-flavored latex,” the man said with a hint of amusement.

“Yeah, cool…”

Rufioh successfully put on the condom, though it was hard because Rufioh had gotten out of the habit of putting a condom on himself, let alone anyone else, the specialty condom was designed for an average penis, and the subject kept squirming. When Rufioh was done, he took an experimental lick. The penis hadn’t been transformed into a tasty lollipop but the flavored latex wasn’t a disgusting taste. Rufioh looked up at the man who was still wearing his strange glasses.

“Um, I’m kind of rusty at this…been awhile since I’ve gone down on any dude…and I’ve never been down with anyone this big…but I’ll give it a try…”

“Put it in your mouth. Now.”

Rufioh followed the order. Instead of just licking he opened his mouth wide, covered his teeth, and dove right in. Rufioh was proud that he hadn’t forgotten how to control his gag reflex. The dick felt nice sliding along his tongue and he liked the weight of it around his lips. His jaw hurt immediately but he didn’t care. He felt proud of himself. His dick twitched in his tight pants.

Unfortunately, the man suddenly thrust into his mouth and Rufioh’s gag suppression failed. He drew back and started coughing. His own dick went flaccid.

“Oh dear dear dear,” said the man.

“Sorry, dude, I said I was rusty,” he said between coughs.

“You failed me, none of them have ever failed me,” the man said with a tone of disbelief, “I can’t have you expel vomit on me.”

“No, it’s okay… I’ll get you off. Hey… I’ve got to finish my quest? Be a jerk if I didn’t...”

Rufioh took the man’s dick that had shrunk a little but was still big. He held the base tight while licking the head. The dick grew back to its former size and Rufioh found his returning too. With his other hand he went to take his dick out of his pants but the man grabbed his shoulder.

“No, don’t touch yourself, now is not the time for your release.”

Rufioh thought this command was especially cruel since when this weird stranger gave him a command it turned Rufioh on. Rufioh didn’t know he had this turn on. None of his partners had ever spoken to him this way. He wished he hadn’t chosen to go out in tight jeans.

He didn’t try putting his entire mouth on the oversized penis, but its bearer still seemed to enjoy it. As Rufioh went on, the man’s personality changed. He went from laconic commands to passionate rambling of minced oaths mixed with horrible if often archaic and bizarre slurs.

“Oh yes, oh goodness, fellate me, you pansy, you Pinoy orangutan, oh fiddlesticks, pluck my frenulum, you fairy, you peg-boy…”

Rufioh found himself still turned on despite this dirty talk – or was it because of the dirty talk? Non-Filipinos using the word “Pinoy” made him uncomfortable even in innocent usage and this man’s usage was anything but. At least this guy hadn’t called him “nigger” like the one confused responder.

When the man was close he suddenly went silent again before letting out a whiny. Even though Rufioh couldn’t feel the cum in his mouth, he knew the man had came.

The man groaned out, “Take the condom off me…and put it in the TRASH.”

Rufioh did so, trying not to let the copiously filled condom spill and he took it to the trash and threw it away. He turn back to the man and started adjusting his crotch awkwardly.

He couldn’t help sounding like he was begging when he asked, “So…are you going to jerk me off now? Or blow me? I’m fine with doing myself quickly…while you watch?”

The man had recovered his bearings when he said, “Get fully undressed and get on the bed on your fours.”

Rufioh followed him again. He didn’t think the man could get hard again so quickly to fuck his ass, but he knew he was going to do something with it. Maybe analingus? The man went behind him and Rufioh heard the sound of the nightstand drawer open again and the sound of rubber gloves being put on. Rufioh turned his head and saw the man wearing big yellow kitchen gloves and Rufioh was scared.

“Relax,” commanded the man, “I’m just going to play with your anus. Again, don’t touch yourself.”

Rufioh turned back. After a moment, he felt a cold glob of lube touch his anus. After it warmed, the man put his index finger only halfway in.

“My,” he said, “You’re so tight.”

“I am? I haven’t really checked. It’s not often I do anything back there…been years actually.”

“Really? It seems you aren’t prepared at all for our encounter.”

“Well, I wasn’t prepared to do anything but jack off, but um, I am clean.”

“I must use a…delicate touch,” the man breathed.

His index finger went all the way in. It wasn’t the first time Rufioh had felt that funny sensation but it felt new to him. He hadn’t even masturbated that way in a long time, let alone put a dildo or a penis in there. He’d never been much interested in anal play. He’d been fucked in the ass twice, once to see if he liked it, second time to see if he got something wrong the first time, and while it wasn’t an ordeal it didn’t do much for him. Yet there was something nice about this man’s singular yet thick finger very gently probing his walls very slowly. Rufioh was so lost in the sensation he barely noticed when the man added another thick finger in. The two fingers probed together slowly before spreading out. The stretching hurt but degree by degree Rufioh got adjusted. Finally a third finger was introduced and Rufioh felt stretched but not painfully so. Instead of just probing, the fingers started pumping in and out a little. Rufioh was on fire and he felt cold when the fingers were removed. He craved more, but he was still overwhelmed by the man’s plans.

“Turn around,” the man said, “And put this condom on me.”

Rufioh turned around and saw the man with a Magnum condom and an erection as big as his last one. How long had the man been warming him up to recover like that? Rufioh found it easier to put this size condom on the above-average penis.

“Turn back around while I…mount you.”

Rufioh did and waited to get “mounted”. He first felt another glob of lube, two fingers again scissoring him, and then he felt the enormous head of the man’s dick pressing against his entrance.

“Relax,” said the man and then he pushed in.

The man slowly, inch-by-inch, press in until their balls were touching. Rufioh was amazed at how he could take in such a big dick and how good the fullness and stretch felt. He was glad this stranger was with such a gentle lover.

Then the man turned from gentle and started thrusting hard and strong into him. It hurt so much at first until it still hurt but it was a good type of hurt. It felt like the man was hitting Rufioh’s prostate every time. Rufioh wanted to touch his aching cock but he wouldn’t be able to keep his balance and the man kept his own hands on Rufioh’s hips and didn’t give a reacharound. There was enough stimulation from his ass to keep Rufioh going and he stayed hard the whole time. The appeal and excitement that had been missing from Rufioh’s previous attempts at anal sex came to Rufioh now. This stranger was somehow doing things right.

Again the stranger was doing his strange dirty talk and even in his distracted state Rufioh could hear him and he was talking about “mating” and “covering” Rufioh. This type of dirty talk Rufioh didn’t like at all, but he was too busy being pounded in the ass to care.

The man came again with sudden silence followed by a whinny. He didn’t pull out but paused a moment and finally paid attention to Rufioh’s neglected cock. He stroked it gently only two times still wearing his silly gloves and Rufioh came hard all over them. The man removed himself from Rufioh and disposed of the condom while Rufioh recovered.

When Rufioh was done breathing hard, he fell to his side. His ass hurt way too much to sit or lay on it. He looked at the man as the man put on a suit.

“Whoooa, that was bangarang!” Rufioh gasped, “I didn’t expect to have such an awesome time…but I did…thanks…”

“Aren’t you going to get dressed?” the man said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

“Can’t I just rest a moment? You really put me through it…I’m mad bushed…maybe we can just hang out a little…like we were going to?”

“I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL.”

Rufioh sat up though it hurt him to do so and held up his hands. “Whoooa, I’m not saying you are…I just want to hang out? Get to know you more?”

“I am not a homosexual like you.”

“Hey, I’m not a homosexual either…actually…I’m bisexual. I like girls a lot…have a girlfriend…she’s this cute little Japanese bishoujo doll…but I’ve always also liked…”

“I am HETEREOSEXUAL, not bisexual nor any other sexual orientations you wish to list.”

“It’s okay, you can deal with your sexual identity on your own time…took me awhile since I didn’t even know male bisexuality was a thing…”

“I am not dealing with anything.”

“Yeah, let’s change the subject. So, what are you in town for? Business? Sight-seeing? You got family? Say, what is your name?”

“I’m not telling you my name.”

“Oh yeah…I should probably say my name first…I’m Rufioh Ni…”

“I don’t exchange names with ‘hook ups’.”

“Oops, I guess we should stick with screen names then…you can call me AT…can I call you CT or should I stick with curious Tinker?”

“Don’t use any name for me.”

“I guess I’ll call you ‘dude’? So, what do you want to do, dude?”

“LEAVE ME ALONE, FAGGOT.”

Rufioh may have let it go when this stranger called him a faggot and every variation a dozen times before but now that his brain wasn’t clouded in lust he didn’t like hearing that word. He stood up despite the pain and walked over to the taller man to poke him in the chest with his finger.

“Look here, you homophobic hater…you invited me up here just to chill…I didn’t want to do all that other sh’t…not that f’ing you wasn’t balla…and now that I’ve gotten intimate I want to at least be friends.”

The man’s face went soft. “You want to be friends?”

“Yeah, I wanted to know that rad steampunk guy in the photo you sent me…but it turns out he’s a d-bag bigot who only pretends to be nice to get laid.”

The man went stern again. “And you are a philanderer who boasts about his girlfriend yet has sex with a man easily. At least I am currently unattached.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to cheat on my girlfriend...but you meant to seduce someone who’s already got something.”

“I find your type is easy to seduce. You homosexuals say you aren’t sex-crazed yet I have never had one refuse my commands yet.”

“Maybe they would if you didn’t trick them…AND I’M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL, I’M BISEXUAL.”

Rufio turned away. He wanted to stride but he more hobbled to get his clothes.

“I didn’t even really want to hang with you now…I just wanted to recover from the a-reaming,” he said as he dressed, “You go at it too hard, like you’re trying to prove something.”

“You enjoyed my STRENGTH,” the man said and though Rufioh was facing away from him he detected a brief smug smirk. He ignored it.

When Rufioh was done he picked up his laptop bag and said, “I’m outie…I’m sorry you turned out to be such an uncool dude.”

The man just harrumphed.

Rufioh gave up and started hobbling when he was outside the man’s room. Dang that guy’s big cock, he thought. It not only made that dude think he was the greatest man in the world, it made making a clean getaway from his assholery difficult. Rufioh regretted taking a bike. It hurt too much to ride and he had to walk back home.

On the way home, Rufioh thought about what to do about his girlfriend. He really didn’t feel like he cheated on her. He didn’t go out planning on having sex, he’d just been tricked and blind-sighted. He definitely wasn’t going to repeat it again, at least not with that jerk. Also, there was no other girl for his girlfriend to be jealous of. If his girlfriend turned to a little yuri action one night, Rufioh wouldn’t care. In fact he’d think it was hot and want to know all about it. Maybe Damara would like to hear about his yaoi night? No, it was probably better just to not let her know about this one time. You never know what will get a girl p-ed off at you. Besides, she didn’t like bara.

  
When he got back home he was exhausted and he went to sleep immediately without a shower. Instead of sleeping through to noon, he woke up only a couple hours with an erection and a faint memory of a wet dream. His bed smelled of that stranger’s sweat and it triggered the memory of their sex. Rufioh masturbated to that memory while forgetting the unfortunate aftermath. He had a quick orgasm. Afterwards, he told himself it was alright to think of this memory. He often masturbated and even had sex with his girlfriend while thinking about past lovers. Why should the memory of someone he would never see again matter? He feel back to sleep unencumbered by guilt.

It was only the second night since Damara left to see her family in Japan for the holidays and Rufioh was already feeling lonely. They hadn’t been apart this long ever since they moved in together and there was three weeks to go for their separation. He wished he had enough money to visit his family in the Philippines, though he’d prefer it if he had enough money to go to Japan with his girlfriend. However, he couldn’t afford plane tickets to anywhere with his restaurant wages and college tuition. His last final had been yesterday so he didn’t have schoolwork to keep him occupied and he didn’t have work scheduled until Monday, so he was free all weekend. All of his other friends were either spending the holidays back home or at super busy seasonal jobs, so he had no one to hang out with. It was looking to be a dull Winter Break.

So this Friday evening he was sitting on his bed with his laptop open watching Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged on his laptop. He was caught up now and he wondered briefly if he should check out 50% Off but he was getting tired of youtube videos. He went through his bookmarks until he got to craigslist. Craigslist was where he bought most of the furniture in his apartment and he occasionally got some DVDs and Poekmon cards off it. Yet this time he didn’t go to For Sale but to Personals. He’d never been to that section but he thought it might be amusing. People always talked about how pathetic some of the personals were. He went first on M4W to see all the demanding dudes, then to W4W and found lots of threesome-angling from boyfriends pretending to be their girlfriends, he went to W4M briefly but even though the personals all looked fake he felt guilty looking at them, went to Misc. very briefly, and then ended up at M4M. While he was as attracted to the M as he was the W, perhaps even more so, he didn’t feel like he was cheating his girlfriend looking at these personals. He liked what he saw. Either queer dudes were more attractive or they had more photos of hot guys on their computer. Probably was the latter. Lots of the queer dudes on the site claimed they weren’t queer. He just laughed at that. The quicker they realize they’re just naturally bi the happier they’d be. He was certainly happy. One “straight” guy wanted a “j/o partner”: someone to masturbate with him while watching straight porn. Rufioh thought that was a dumb idea and went on clicking through the dick pics and ass shots. He eventually left behind that amateur porn and started watching some commercial porn.

As the opening credits played, he thought back to that posting. Maybe it wasn’t such a stupid idea. It would be nice to have someone to hang out with someone while having some “me-time”. He knew he could never even ask his straight guy friends for that and it would be too much drama to ask any of his gay or bi guy friends. If he did it with a stranger there wouldn’t be any drama. It may be sexual but it wouldn’t be cheating.

He closed out the video, wiped the lube off his dick, stuck it back in his pants, and closed his eyes and breathed deeply until it went soft again. He went back on craigslist only to find the j/o guy was gone. Rufioh guessed the j/o guy realized it was a bad idea and Rufioh decided he agreed. He opened the video back up again, but he didn’t get through a minute before changing his mind yet again. The original j/o guy may have left, but that didn’t mean Rufioh couldn’t find another j/o guy. He would post his own personal and have the control.

He posted:

Subject: j/o partner

Location: AdamsMorgan

bored and lonely on a fr1day n1ght…1’d l1ke a fr1end 1 can just hang out w1th and watch some porn. 1 got all sorts of porn every or1entat1on…even some tentacle sh*t! not look1ng for sex…1 got someone for that…though they’re out of town. h1t me up 1f you’re 1nterested

He added a shirtless selfie to the post though he later realized it wouldn’t really matter to responders since he wasn’t looking for sex partners. But what the hell, he liked people seeing his wicked abs.

The responses came quickly, but they were not the type he was looking for. It seemed everyone who was looking for something on M4M hit him up. Guys wanted to do every sort of sex act with him, not just simply masturbate. Hadn’t anyone read his post? It wasn’t that difficult, even with all the ellipses. The worst was the one anonymous jerk who called him a “nigger” and said he wanted to “bread aides with him”, whatever that meant. Rufioh was going to take down his post when he got this reply:

To: svkflnbhjldmvldkjglsjv@craigslist.com

From: curiousTinker@yahoo.com

Subject: re:j/o partner

I am inquiring about the masturbation mateship position you advertised. I am also bored and lonely in my hotel room and I would like some male company. I love watching all sorts of films. I STRONGLY hope you consider my offer. Attached is a picture of me.

The photo looked like it was taking at a convention. It could only be a convention based on the steampunk outfit the subject was wearing. He was wearing some sort of face-covering eyegear but the face had been blurred out all the same. The subject was broad-shoulder, though it could be all the coat. Rufioh didn’t care how he looked underneath it all. He just wanted to hang out with someone who could pull off that level of cosplay. It helped that this responder was actually polite for once.

From: curiousTinker@yahoo.com

From:  animeTornado@yahoo.com 

Subject: re:j/o partner

hey dude…thanks for be1ng n1ce. everyone else has been such a*holes. 1’d love to hang w1th you 1n your hotel…1t s*cks travell1ng alone. where 1s your hotel?

Rufioh got ready to go out as he waited for the destination. He got out of his Pokemon pajamas and into some tight black jeans, a white shirt with long red sleeves, his red sneakers, and a leather jacket. He moussed up his Mohawk and put in his earrings. Sure this wasn’t a date but he still wanted to look good.

The email came and it just had the hotel address, the room number, and curiousTinker’s cell phone number with the command that he use it from here on out but only to ask for directions. Rufioh wished cT had said more like what brought him to this city or at least tell him his name. Rufioh thought of texting cT his name but he figured he could tell that in person. Rufioh figured face-to-face conversation was the best.

He looked up the address. The hotel wasn’t too far away, only half a mile, but it was in a much richer part than Rufioh and Damara’s apartment. He knew where to go. It was dark outside but he still took his bicycle and like usual he didn’t wear his helmet over his Mohawk.

He got to the place in five minutes. It was a very nice business hotel. He locked his bike outside and went in the elegant but minimalist lobby. He texted his new friend.

1’m here 1n the lobby…should 1 go up to your room or wa1t here?

cT replied: Go presently to my room. Again, the number is 314. You do not need to ask any more questions.

Rufioh hoped this guy would relax when they met face-to-face. He left the lobby and went to 314 and knocked on the door. Immediately a man answered. He was tall and broad-shouldered, his skin was pale, and he wore round gold-rimmed sunglasses and his long black hair in a ponytail and most importantly, he was completely naked. 

Rufioh sputtered out, “Uhh, I’m sorry to bother you, I was looking for someone…”

The man replied in a deep but hoarse voice, “Are you anime Tornado?”

“Yes? Oh wow, you must be curious Tinker then, right? I did get the right place, bangarang!”

“Quiet and come in quickly before anyone sees you!”

CT stepped back and Rufioh came in and shut the door behind him.

“Wow. You are prepared! I brought my laptop,” he said as he took off his book bag and put it on the bed, “…it’s got my stash of porn, both straight and gay, but if you’ve got some porn you want to watch that’s cool with me, I guess as long as it’s not too freaky, hey, maybe we can order some porn?”

“Take off your clothes.”

“Yeah, I guess I should if you’re naked, not fair for you to be naked when I’m not,” he said as he took off his jacket and his shirt and threw them on the bed.

Before he could finish stripping CT said, “Get on your knees.”

Rufioh turned to him. “Huh?”

“Get on your knees and fellate me presently.”

Rufioh put his hands up. “Whooooa dude, I didn’t come here for this, I just wanted some friendly jack off, that’s what j slash o stands for, right? This is supposed to be non-sexual.”

“You were not looking for something non-sexual on M4M,” he stated, “You wanted to commune with another man’s body. You certainly look like a homosexual. Fellate me.”

“Uhh, I don’t have anything against dudes, but just not this scenario…”

“Is my body not pleasing?” and for once he said it not as a command but as a plea.

Rufioh actually looked at his new friend’s body for the first time and it was pleasing. It was pale and perfectly sculpted like a Greek statue but unlike a Greek statue between his muscular thighs was a dick that could be in one of Rufioh’s porn files. The dick was growing and the head was coming into view as Rufioh stared at it.

“Whoooa, bangarang…I mean, you have a nice body and all…but I’m not sure about this…”

“Are you going to leave?”

At that moment, Rufioh could have left. He had an opening. He wasn’t far from the door and he had barely undressed. He could have said yes and left and everything would have ended there. He didn’t. He wanted to obey this stranger. He would tell himself later it was because he was afraid of the stranger, but it wasn’t fear that was driving him.

He sighed. “Okay, I’ll stay with you.”

CT nodded and a cheesy smile ghosted briefly on his face before it went back to solemn. Rufioh walked up to the man who was a full head taller than him and knelt. For a while he just looked at his current task. Though at seven inches the dick was currently equal to Rufioh’s erection, it didn’t appear to be fully hard yet. He took his right hand and started pumping the thick foreskin. Rufioh had never touched a foreskin before. He had been circumcised as a matter of course in an American hospital. His Filipino cousins had foreskins, but he didn’t go around touching their penises, and all his American lovers had been cut. Rufioh found the foreskin made it really easy to jerk him off, which was good since he felt intimidated at the idea of having that thing in his mouth. The dick grew quickly until it was rock-hard with blue veins. It looked around eight to nine inches and Rufioh’s thumb and fingers barely touched each other.

“Pause!” barked the man.

“Huh?” said Rufioh as he started to stand up.

“No! Kneel and put a condom on me!”

Rufioh went back to kneeling. The man went to the dresser where a big box of various condoms were. He ripped open the box, destroying it, and picked out a red one. When he handed it to Rufioh, it was wet with sweat. Rufioh could see why the task of putting the condom came down to him. He wiped the package on his jeans and opened it. The disc was red instead of white.

“It’s cherry-flavored latex,” the man said with a hint of amusement.

“Yeah, cool…”

Rufioh successfully put on the condom, though it was hard because Rufioh had gotten out of the habit of putting a condom on himself, let alone anyone else, the specialty condom was designed for an average penis, and the subject kept squirming. When Rufioh was done, he took an experimental lick. The penis hadn’t been transformed into a tasty lollipop but the flavored latex wasn’t a disgusting taste. Rufioh looked up at the man who was still wearing his strange glasses.

“Um, I’m kind of rusty at this…been awhile since I’ve gone down on any dude…and I’ve never been down with anyone this big…but I’ll give it a try…”

“Put it in your mouth. Now.”

Rufioh followed the order. Instead of just licking he opened his mouth wide, covered his teeth, and dove right in. Rufioh was proud that he hadn’t forgotten how to control his gag reflex. The dick felt nice sliding along his tongue and he liked the weight of it around his lips. His jaw hurt immediately but he didn’t care. He felt proud of himself. His dick twitched in his tight pants.

Unfortunately, the man suddenly thrust into his mouth and Rufioh’s gag suppression failed. He drew back and started coughing. His own dick went flaccid.

“Oh dear dear dear,” said the man.

“Sorry, dude, I said I was rusty,” he said between coughs.

“You failed me, none of them have ever failed me,” the man said with a tone of disbelief, “I can’t have you expel vomit on me.”

“No, it’s okay… I’ll get you off. Hey… I’ve got to finish my quest? Be a jerk if I didn’t...”

Rufioh took the man’s dick that had shrunk a little but was still big. He held the base tight while licking the head. The dick grew back to its former size and Rufioh found his returning too. With his other hand he went to take his dick out of his pants but the man grabbed his shoulder.

“No, don’t touch yourself, now is not the time for your release.”

Rufioh thought this command was especially cruel since when this weird stranger gave him a command it turned Rufioh on. Rufioh didn’t know he had this turn on. None of his partners had ever spoken to him this way. He wished he hadn’t chosen to go out in tight jeans.

He didn’t try putting his entire mouth on the oversized penis, but its bearer still seemed to enjoy it. As Rufioh went on, the man’s personality changed. He went from laconic commands to passionate rambling of minced oaths mixed with horrible if often archaic and bizarre slurs.

“Oh yes, oh goodness, fellate me, you pansy, you Pinoy orangutan, oh fiddlesticks, pluck my frenulum, you fairy, you peg-boy…”

Rufioh found himself still turned on despite this dirty talk – or was it because of the dirty talk? Non-Filipinos using the word “Pinoy” made him uncomfortable even in innocent usage and this man’s usage was anything but. At least this guy hadn’t called him “nigger” like the one confused responder.

When the man was close he suddenly went silent again before letting out a whiny. Even though Rufioh couldn’t feel the cum in his mouth, he knew the man had came.

The man groaned out, “Take the condom off me…and put it in the TRASH.”

Rufioh did so, trying not to let the copiously filled condom spill and he took it to the trash and threw it away. He turn back to the man and started adjusting his crotch awkwardly.

He couldn’t help sounding like he was begging when he asked, “So…are you going to jerk me off now? Or blow me? I’m fine with doing myself quickly…while you watch?”

The man had recovered his bearings when he said, “Get fully undressed and get on the bed on your fours.”

Rufioh followed him again. He didn’t think the man could get hard again so quickly to fuck his ass, but he knew he was going to do something with it. Maybe analingus? The man went behind him and Rufioh heard the sound of the nightstand drawer open again and the sound of rubber gloves being put on. Rufioh turned his head and saw the man wearing big yellow kitchen gloves and Rufioh was scared.

“Relax,” commanded the man, “I’m just going to play with your anus. Again, don’t touch yourself.”

Rufioh turned back. After a moment, he felt a cold glob of lube touch his anus. After it warmed, the man put his index finger only halfway in.

“My,” he said, “You’re so tight.”

“I am? I haven’t really checked. It’s not often I do anything back there…been years actually.”

“Really? It seems you aren’t prepared at all for our encounter.”

“Well, I wasn’t prepared to do anything but jack off, but um, I am clean.”

“I must use a…delicate touch,” the man breathed.

His index finger went all the way in. It wasn’t the first time Rufioh had felt that funny sensation but it felt new to him. He hadn’t even masturbated that way in a long time, let alone put a dildo or a penis in there. He’d never been much interested in anal play. He’d been fucked in the ass twice, once to see if he liked it, second time to see if he got something wrong the first time, and while it wasn’t an ordeal it didn’t do much for him. Yet there was something nice about this man’s singular yet thick finger very gently probing his walls very slowly. Rufioh was so lost in the sensation he barely noticed when the man added another thick finger in. The two fingers probed together slowly before spreading out. The stretching hurt but degree by degree Rufioh got adjusted. Finally a third finger was introduced and Rufioh felt stretched but not painfully so. Instead of just probing, the fingers started pumping in and out a little. Rufioh was on fire and he felt cold when the fingers were removed. He craved more, but he was still overwhelmed by the man’s plans.

“Turn around,” the man said, “And put this condom on me.”

Rufioh turned around and saw the man with a Magnum condom and an erection as big as his last one. How long had the man been warming him up to recover like that? Rufioh found it easier to put this size condom on the above-average penis.

“Turn back around while I…mount you.”

Rufioh did and waited to get “mounted”. He first felt another glob of lube, two fingers again scissoring him, and then he felt the enormous head of the man’s dick pressing against his entrance.

“Relax,” said the man and then he pushed in.

The man slowly, inch-by-inch, press in until their balls were touching. Rufioh was amazed at how he could take in such a big dick and how good the fullness and stretch felt. He was glad this stranger was with such a gentle lover.

Then the man turned from gentle and started thrusting hard and strong into him. It hurt so much at first until it still hurt but it was a good type of hurt. It felt like the man was hitting Rufioh’s prostate every time. Rufioh wanted to touch his aching cock but he wouldn’t be able to keep his balance and the man kept his own hands on Rufioh’s hips and didn’t give a reacharound. There was enough stimulation from his ass to keep Rufioh going and he stayed hard the whole time. The appeal and excitement that had been missing from Rufioh’s previous attempts at anal sex came to Rufioh now. This stranger was somehow doing things right.

Again the stranger was doing his strange dirty talk and even in his distracted state Rufioh could hear him and he was talking about “mating” and “covering” Rufioh. This type of dirty talk Rufioh didn’t like at all, but he was too busy being pounded in the ass to care.

The man came again with sudden silence followed by a whinny. He didn’t pull out but paused a moment and finally paid attention to Rufioh’s neglected cock. He stroked it gently only two times still wearing his silly gloves and Rufioh came hard all over them. The man removed himself from Rufioh and disposed of the condom while Rufioh recovered.

When Rufioh was done breathing hard, he fell to his side. His ass hurt way too much to sit or lay on it. He looked at the man as the man put on a suit.

“Whoooa, that was bangarang!” Rufioh gasped, “I didn’t expect to have such an awesome time…but I did…thanks…”

“Aren’t you going to get dressed?” the man said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

“Can’t I just rest a moment? You really put me through it…I’m mad bushed…maybe we can just hang out a little…like we were going to?”

“I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL.”

Rufioh sat up though it hurt him to do so and held up his hands. “Whoooa, I’m not saying you are…I just want to hang out? Get to know you more?”

“I am not a homosexual like you.”

“Hey, I’m not a homosexual either…actually…I’m bisexual. I like girls a lot…have a girlfriend…she’s this cute little Japanese bishoujo doll…but I’ve always also liked…”

“I am HETEREOSEXUAL, not bisexual nor any other sexual orientations you wish to list.”

“It’s okay, you can deal with your sexual identity on your own time…took me awhile since I didn’t even know male bisexuality was a thing…”

“I am not dealing with anything.”

“Yeah, let’s change the subject. So, what are you in town for? Business? Sight-seeing? You got family? Say, what is your name?”

“I’m not telling you my name.”

“Oh yeah…I should probably say my name first…I’m Rufioh Ni…”

“I don’t exchange names with ‘hook ups’.”

“Oops, I guess we should stick with screen names then…you can call me AT…can I call you CT or should I stick with curious Tinker?”

“Don’t use any name for me.”

“I guess I’ll call you ‘dude’? So, what do you want to do, dude?”

“LEAVE ME ALONE, FAGGOT.”

Rufioh may have let it go when this stranger called him a faggot and every variation a dozen times before but now that his brain wasn’t clouded in lust he didn’t like hearing that word. He stood up despite the pain and walked over to the taller man to poke him in the chest with his finger.

“Look here, you homophobic hater…you invited me up here just to chill…I didn’t want to do all that other sh’t…not that f’ing you wasn’t balla…and now that I’ve gotten intimate I want to at least be friends.”

The man’s face went soft. “You want to be friends?”

“Yeah, I wanted to know that rad steampunk guy in the photo you sent me…but it turns out he’s a d-bag bigot who only pretends to be nice to get laid.”

The man went stern again. “And you are a philanderer who boasts about his girlfriend yet has sex with a man easily. At least I am currently unattached.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to cheat on my girlfriend...but you meant to seduce someone who’s already got something.”

“I find your type is easy to seduce. You homosexuals say you aren’t sex-crazed yet I have never had one refuse my commands yet.”

“Maybe they would if you didn’t trick them…AND I’M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL, I’M BISEXUAL.”

Rufio turned away. He wanted to stride but he more hobbled to get his clothes.

“I didn’t even really want to hang with you now…I just wanted to recover from the a-reaming,” he said as he dressed, “You go at it too hard, like you’re trying to prove something.”

“You enjoyed my STRENGTH,” the man said and though Rufioh was facing away from him he detected a brief smug smirk. He ignored it.

When Rufioh was done he picked up his laptop bag and said, “I’m outie…I’m sorry you turned out to be such an uncool dude.”

The man just harrumphed.

Rufioh gave up and started hobbling when he was outside the man’s room. Dang that guy’s big cock, he thought. It not only made that dude think he was the greatest man in the world, it made making a clean getaway from his assholery difficult. Rufioh regretted taking a bike. It hurt too much to ride and he had to walk back home.

On the way home, Rufioh thought about what to do about his girlfriend. He really didn’t feel like he cheated on her. He didn’t go out planning on having sex, he’d just been tricked and blind-sighted. He definitely wasn’t going to repeat it again, at least not with that jerk. Also, there was no other girl for his girlfriend to be jealous of. If his girlfriend turned to a little yuri action one night, Rufioh wouldn’t care. In fact he’d think it was hot and want to know all about it. Maybe Damara would like to hear about his yaoi night? No, it was probably better just to not let her know about this one time. You never know what will get a girl p-ed off at you. Besides, she didn’t like bara.

  
When he got back home he was exhausted and he went to sleep immediately without a shower. Instead of sleeping through to noon, he woke up only a couple hours with an erection and a faint memory of a wet dream. His bed smelled of that stranger’s sweat and it triggered the memory of their sex. Rufioh masturbated to that memory while forgetting the unfortunate aftermath. He had a quick orgasm. Afterwards, he told himself it was alright to think of this memory. He often masturbated and even had sex with his girlfriend while thinking about past lovers. Why should the memory of someone he would never see again matter? He feel back to sleep unencumbered by guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5pm on Christmas Eve and Rufioh had just finished his shift at his restaurant when he got a text saying just “I need you.” He didn’t recognize the number until he looked back at his messages and saw it was the number of the stranger in the hotel. The memory he had been trying to ignore came back on him and he grew a little hard, which was awkward since he was on a bus. Though he was turned on, he texted back, “leave me alone…1’m not go1ng to have sex w1th you aga1n…” and turned off his phone. When he got home and turned it back on, there were multiple messages from the same guy:

I am not asking for sex. I just want some companionship tonight.

I’m afraid we got off on the wrong hoof. I misunderstood you and I acted in an e%tremely rude manner towards you.

* Wrong foot. I keep doing that.

I am giving my heartfelt apology here, as embarrassing as it is to give such a deep and personal message to a stranger over an electronic device. 

Do you accept my apology?

If you do, would you be willing to come to my residence and discuss things further? As I said, I simply want some companionship. We can “chill”.

By that I mean talk and watch movies. Possibly some %%%-rated entertainment for mature adults? We’ll do matters the way you planned when you came to my room.

Mind you, this will all be non-se%ual heterosexual fun. We will not have se% but instead enjoy ourselves side-by-side. No touching at all.

Would you mind that?

I really want you over tonight. My loneliness is STRONG since I lack friends and all my family is either occupied or too far away. 

Oh balderdash, this is all very f001ish. You are probably busy with your huge Filipino tribe partaking in some elaborate Roman Catholic Christmas ritual. 

Though possibly your religious family has disowned you for your deviant sexuality? In that case you should be free to join me.

That is, if you forgive me, which I STRONGLY suggest you do since I am e%tremely sincere.

Do you forgive me?  


Rufioh was amazed and unnerved by the man’s frequent and lengthy texts. He actually felt sorry for the rude bigot. Rufioh was in the same boat as the lonely stranger, because despite having friends, all of them were busy with their families, while his stateside family was visiting the Philippines. He had planned on spending the evening eating take-out Chinese food and watching Christmas specials on TV. Spending the evening with anyone was a less depressing than that. Rufioh was almost near agreeing, but he wanted to talk more.

He texted: can you at least tell me your name 1st?

The stranger texted back: Oh thank goodness for your reply, your silence was making me perspire quite heavily. So, do you forgive me and want to “hang out”?

1f we are go1ng to be fr1ends…1 need to know your name…

My %ian name is Horuss, but I cannot tell you my family name lest I bring dishonor upon them.

bye bro…

DON’T GO! My last name is Zahhak. I’m Horuss Edison Zahhak Jr. And your name is Rufio Nye?

close…1t’s ruf1oh N1TRAM

I’ll remember that. Will you forgive me now?

you really sorry for call1ng me a f*g and a p*noy and all that other crazy sh*t?

I truly regret all the things I said in the heat of the moment. I will refrain from saying anything that might be a slur from now on. 

Horuss added: Does this forgiveness mean you’ll come over tonight?

1’ll think about 1t…

After he sent this message, Rufioh turned on the TV. He lasted one commercial break before texting Horuss back.

so…are you st1ll at the same hotel?

No, I’m at my home residence in Fairfax Station

why were you at a hotel when you l1ve so close by?

I have a STRONG preference for carrying out my craigslist affairs in hotels.

...so you were also ly1ng about travell1ng…n1ce…

Does it really matter? I am telling the whole truth now.

so…you’ve had other cra1gl1st affa1rs?

Yes, a shameful amount and not just in this city. I travel on business often and in each place I answer adverts from homose%ual men offering se% to straight men.

how many t1mes have you done th1s?

I have been doing it for two years with one or two encounters a week and never with the same individual twice, so I’d say I’ve had se% with around a hundred homose%uals.

Rufioh boggled at that number. He could count the number of guys he’d slept with on one hand, while this “straight” guy was in the triple digits.

Rufioh texted: please tell me you pract1ced safe sex…

Horuss texted back: OF HORSE I DID! Didn’t I practice safe se% with you? I use condoms for both anal and oral and took them off after each act, as I did with you and as you should do with any of your partners.

He added: *Of course. It doesn’t matter anyway, since we are NOT going to have se%.

Rufioh texted: you prom1se you won’t put the moves on me?

He replied: I sincerely promise you. I respect you and I realize now you truly only wanted some companionship. I will give you companionship.

sure…1 th1nk some compan1onsh1p would be BANGARANG! what’s your exact address? 1 hope you l1ve near a bus l1ne…

I don’t think my neighborhood has many buses, but I can pick you up from a train station.

After a few more texts, they figured out their plans. Rufioh packed a bag for an overnight visit and left for the trains. He took them to Vienna, the end of the line. It was eight o’clock when he arrived and very cold but he didn’t have to wait long after texting Horuss for him to drive up in his royal blue BMW. Apparently, Horuss had been waiting in the parking lot all this time. Unfortunately, his BMW was on the chilly side. When Rufioh asked him to turn up the heat, Horuss barked it was his car and he’d keep it at his temperature.

Other than that, the only conversation was when Horuss asked if Rufioh had any problems getting to the station. When Rufioh said he had no problems, Horuss suddenly went off talking about the effects of cold weather on subway rails. Rufioh said nothing. He just looked at Horuss’ eyes. Instead of the strange old-timey tinted lenses he wore all through sex, he was wearing rather mundane clear eyeglasses. For the first time Rufioh could see Horuss’ eyes. They were bloodshot with deep purple bags, but the irises were a beautiful baby blue. Rufioh then went on to look at the rest of his face. He had beautiful black hair and a STRONG profile but along with his tired eyes he had oversized teeth marring his good looks. At best you could say he was handsome in an ugly way. When they had first met, Rufioh had been too distracted by what was below the man’s neck to notice all this. In the end the man’s looks really didn’t matter.

After thinking this, Rufioh turned his head to the road. Horuss had finished his lecture at some point and he was now silent. They pulled into a gated community. Horuss swiped his card and as the gate opened he turned to Rufioh holding up the card and smiled a little proudly as if he had invited the system. They drove past the mansions till they got to Horuss’. Rufioh could see it very well in the dark but it looked big. The automatic garage door opened and they pulled into a huge garage. Along with many tools, there was an antique car on a hydraulic lift. Rufioh stared at it as he got out of the car.

“It’s an Old Tin Lizzie!” Horuss cried out, “Henry Ford’s greatest creation, the Model T! This one was built in 1925 in Dearborn, Michigan. I’ve been slowly fixing it up for two years. I call her…Lizzie.”

All of what Rufioh knew about cars came from “Speed Racer” and “Initial D”, but he was still impressed. “Bangarang…”

Horuss’ smile turned into a pensive look. “I keep wondering if I should paint it royal blue but that seems like a sacrilege to Henry Ford’s edict “Any Color As Long As Its Black”. Anyway, we should retire to the house.”

They left the apartment-sized garage and entered a plain foyer. They put their coats on the coat, Horuss with his long brown faux-leather duster and Rufioh with a red jacket with white wings on the back, and wiped their shoes on a doormat implored them to wipe their hooves before leaving the foyer.

Beyond the foyer was a grand hall with a metal scrap statuette of a horse on a pedestal in the middle and behind it a grand staircase leading up. They went up the staircase and Rufioh noticed the ends of the bannisters had horse heads. The second floor had more horse art. All along the walls were various framed pictures of horses. Horuss’ collection featured some prints of Impressionistic paintings from an artist Rufioh later would find out was Degas, but crowding the good art was art of questionable quality. It looked like he bought random prints he found under “horse” on deviantArt.

Horuss didn’t explain each piece at that time. Instead they headed to the flowery guest room to drop off Rufioh’s bag before going to the media room. The room was all white with no decorations but a lot of electronics and shelves filled with DVDs, Blu-Rays and even some VHS tapes. In the middle of the room was a white couch and loveseat facing the door and the flatscreen TV. On the couch was a towel and on a table was lube, tissues, and condoms.

Rufioh picked up the box of Magnum condoms and waved them at Horuss.

“Why do you have condoms out? We aren’t going to have sex…”

“I use those to masturbate. My seed has a tendency to disburse erratically.”

Rufioh sighed and put down the box. “Okay, sorry I didn’t know.”

“Rufioh Nitram, you need to trust me.”

“I will…I will.”

Rufioh then went and looked at the DVD collection. As he expected, there were lots of movies about horses like “Black Beauty” and “National Velvet”, but he didn’t see any “My Little Pony”, either the original series or “Friendship is Magic” and he found that weird. Maybe he need to look harder? However, he wasn’t here to watch that (he hoped).

“Where do you keep your porn?” he asked.

“In the locked bottom drawer of the bookcase over there,” Horuss said as he pointed, “But I have already decided to the movie and have placed it in the DVD player.”

Rufioh turned his head. “Huh? I don’t get to choose?”

“You may choose the next selection from the choices I provide you, but for now this is my house and I will decide.”

“Fair enough,” Rufioh said though he was worried about what this man would choose.

Horuss started unbuttoning his shirt but then stopped.

“Oh, is it alright if I undress?” he asked, “Would it be too sexual if I was naked?”

“No, go on ahead.”

He sighed, “Oh thank goodness, I was getting quite damp.”

He took off his black over-shirt revealing his under shirt had caught almost all the sweat, but Rufioh was more concerned by the wet spot on Horuss’ khakis.

“Whoooa, dude, did you come already?” Rufioh cried.

Horuss looked down. “Oh bother, this is why I shouldn’t wear khakis,” he said as he pulled down his pants. “It’s pre-cum. Yet another reason why I wear a condom while masturbating.”

“I think I’ll get undressed too…would be mad awkward if I didn’t…”

Horuss and Rufioh both got undressed and put their clothes off in a separate piles. Horuss’ pile was quiet damp. The room smelled of his sweat. Rufioh kept thinking he should be grossed out by all the sweat but he liked this guy’s musk. He felt sad that probably most other people wouldn’t feel the same.

They sat on the towels on the couch. Horuss took the remote and started the DVD. Rufioh was tense as the copyright notice played because he didn’t know what sort of weird selection this guy had choose. The first shot was of a horse and Rufioh was terrified Horuss liked horse too much, but then the title “Cowgirls and Cowboys Having Fun Together II” came on and Rufioh relaxed. Nobody was going to fuck a horse. However the opening had an awful lot of filler of just horses doing horse things with no people and Horuss was masturbating through it. Well, I guess you have to get yourself ready, Rufioh thought. He put the lube on his cock while Horuss put on the condom.

Finally the movie opened with a cowboy and a cowgirl riding into a barn. After putting the horse away, the woman said to the man that riding all day made her horny. Then they started having sex, just like that. 

The woman wasn’t Rufioh’s type; she was blonde, tall, and built, while he liked petite brunettes like his Japanese girlfriend Damara. The man was over-tanned so he looked rather leathery. Yet even when the performers weren’t your ideal, it was exciting watching people have sex.

However, Rufioh found himself taking glances at Horuss. It was mesmerizing looking at his pecs and bicep move as he stroked himself. Rufioh wondered if Horuss’ dick was bigger than the performer on the screens. It felt like Horuss’ was bigger because it was right there in front of him. If only he could feel both men’s dicks in his hand. He decided to focus on the dick on the screen.

Rufioh made an effort to go slow so he’d last through a good portion of the movie. The scene ended and it changed to a scene of two women in a country kitchen talking about an up-coming barbeque that was surely the set-up to an orgy finale. After going through this exposition, the brunette said to the redhead, “Time to taste your cherry pie,” and the redhead got up on the table and the brunette ate her out. It was then Horuss started making conversation as if the lesbian scene was a boring filler part.

“I like how in the first scene they follow the correct procedure putting away the horses,” he said, “But I’m not sure about having sex in front of them…I don’t think real cowboys would do that…”

“People have sex in front of farm animals all the time…when you live in the same house as one, where else are you going to go?”

“People live with farm animals in the Philippines?”

“Well, not my family…we’re a little richer than that…but it is a third-world country…farm animals running around in the street…crazy sh’t…man I wish I were there…”

“How exotic! If rather disturbing. Yet I wonder…do our animal companions know what we’re doing when we mate in front of them? Given that we use positions unfamiliar to them? Do they feel what we feel when we see them mate?”

“You mean totally grossed out?”

“…I mean…well, the animals probably don’t care. This is all very silly.”

The scene went on and Rufioh noticed that Horuss was barely masturbating. Rufioh put this down as more evidence that Horuss wasn’t heterosexual. If he could only show interest in a scene when there was a guy in it, how interested in girls could he be? Rufioh wondered briefly if this movie was in the strange genre known as Bisexual (m/m along with m/f and f/f), but he doubted it.

Horuss stopped being sullen and spoke up again, “You know what this scene needs?”

“What?” Rufioh asked though he thought the answer was “The D”.

“Vibrators. Yes, there are so many interesting mechanical device they could be using instead of simply licking each other.”

Oh, Rufioh thought, you like girls, you just don’t like cunnilingus. Fair enough, plenty of super straight dude hated going down on their girls. Rufioh had never had a problem going down on any of his girls, but he could understand why someone might. Lady lube was a strange substance. However, Rufioh had to probe deeper into this.

“So, you don’t like cunnilingus? Have you ever tried it? It can be fun…”

Horuss said forcefully, “I try to be the top at all times.”

This didn’t answer the question but Rufioh let it go.

The scene ended and next was a scene in a huge bathroom that didn’t belong in a country farm house. The different couple from the beginning comes in and strips as they talk about how dirty they are, despite being perfectly clean.

Horuss grunted, “This scene mars the film in my opinion.”

“Just because it’s in a bathroom? Not every scene can be in a barn…they have to clean up sometime…”

“No, because they make a horrible mistake in horse grooming!”

Rufioh’s eyes went wide, “Sh’t, they bring a horse up to the bathroom? I don’t think I want to watch that…”

“No, no horses, but they have horse shampoo.”

“Oh, yeah, because it’s goofy to have horse shampoo…where there aren’t any horses.”

“Actually, horse shampoo can be used on humans with excellent results, for instance I wash with Mane ‘N Tail every morning and my hair…oh, there it is!”

He pointed to the screen as the man squirted something into his hand from a white shampoo bottle with only the words “Tail Cream” on it. He applied it to the ass of the woman who was now on all fours on the bathroom rug.

“Gotta shampoo your tail before I can ride you, filly,” drawled the man.

“NO NO NO!” yelled Horuss, “You NEVER use shampoo as a personal lubricant!”

“Don’t worry, it probably isn’t actual shampoo…they probably just painted an empty shampoo bottle to say Tail Cream and put KY in it…they needed to do something with horses…”

“I still think it’s a bad message.”

“Are you going to fast-forward?” Rufioh hoped not, since he really liked the girl. Somehow she reminded him of Damara.

Horuss gulped. “No…I find this scene…fascinating.”

The male performer then entered the woman’s ass in one thrust. Horuss had gone a little soft while ranting but he quickly got hard again. Rufioh got more than hard watching the anal scene. He hadn’t cared much about anal scenes beforehand, but now he knew how wonderful anal could feel. He couldn’t stand sitting aside watching someone else take pleasure in it (or fake taking pleasure) when he could be doing it right now. Beside him was a cock to match the one on screen, one that would be willing to fuck him, and it was already hard and wrapped up.

He grabbed Horuss’ bicep and pointed at the screen. “We’ve got to do that right now!”

Horuss turned to him but Rufioh kept his eyes on the screen. “What?” Horuss asked.

“I need you to do what that dude is doing to that doll!”

“Horse shampoo? I don’t think you should masturbate…”

“No, I need your D in my A!”

“What?”

Rufioh gritted his teeth. “Fuck me in the ass!”

Horuss gasped, “Language! We can’t do anything sexual! We promised!”

“YOU promised you wouldn’t put the moves on me. This is me putting the moves on you! And it’s not really sexual with each other, we’re sexual with the movie…or something…doll reminds me of Damara…just watch the straight people and FUCK ME IN THE ASS!”

“This wouldn’t be a new experience for me,” Horuss softly mused, “I’ve had sex with a man’s body while watching and desiring the form of the woman on screen.”

“See??? It’s all okay?”

Rufioh got down on the carpet on all fours. Horuss stared at it.

“I can’t…you aren’t ready…it’s not like in that film, you know, that actress probably wore a butt plug for hours…”

Rufioh grabbed the lube and squeezed a bunch in his hand. “We don’t need a butt plug…just get tone of lube up there…and we got the real lube…not horse shampoo…”

He started lubing up as much as he could and he was surprised when he felt another finger.

“PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE CARPET,” Horuss bellowed.

Rufioh put his lubed up hands on the white carpet. He felt two of Horuss’ thick fingers pushing cold lube into him over and over. After only fifteen seconds, Horuss abruptly stopped his prep work and thrust his thicker dick into Rufioh’s still tight hole. Rufioh’s first thoughts were “Oh sh’t we should have done more prep work” but his second thoughts were “OHYESOHYESOHYESOHYES!” There was so much pleasure the pain didn’t matter at all.

It all ended so fast. Both of them had been worked up for half an hour so they came in one minute. Horuss pulled out and Rufioh collapsed to his side. Horuss stared at the carpet where they’d had sex.

“Oh fiddlesticks,” he murmured, “The cleaning lady isn’t coming till next week.”

Rufioh mumbled into the carpet, “You can just put the couch over it…and tell her the stain is…something else?”

Horuss sighed and took off his condom, wrapped it in several tissues, and just laid it next to him as he sat on the towels on the couch.

He said, “Yet my greater concern is you. Dear Rufioh, I’m sorry again I’ve had my way with you! Please believe me I never planned it this way!”

“Huh?” said Rufioh as he got his head off the carpet. “’Had my way with you’? I was the one who came on to you…not that I planned anything either…except some j/o.”

“I don’t know whether to be relieved you didn’t intend to seduce me or grieve that both our plans went awry. I wanted to see if I was STRONG enough to resist you.”

“This was a test?”

“I hoped that if you became an acquaintance your pull over me would weaken as it did the other times I tried to revisit a previous dalliance. When the veil of anonymity is removed I find my male partners disgusting and the whole thing awkward.”

“You thought you’d be disgusted with me…if you got to know me better?”

“On the contrary, I was perhaps thinking you might turn out to be so noble I wouldn’t be able to bring myself to debase you again.”

“You haven’t been “debasing” me…that’s some crazy archaic sh’t…I’m not some virgin princess…this won’t ruin me for marriage…”

“I have harmed you for marriage with your girlfriend given that I’ve made you cheat on her twice.”

“Again…it was really me making you do it…huh, I guess I’m not too noble to eff after all?”

Horuss gave Rufioh a withering look. “How can you be so casual about betraying your loved one?”

Rufioh rolled on to his back. “Huh, I don’t know why I don’t care. Maybe it’s because…I don’t see why she’d be upset? I wouldn’t be upset if she spent a few nights with a girl while she was at home in Japan…it’d be one thing if it were a dude, because I’d be wondering what he’s got that I don’t…but I’m not going to compare myself with a doll…I would know the sex with her girlfriend is totally different than the sex with me…it’s apples and oranges…”

Horuss thought about this. “You’d really not mind if she was having sex with a woman right at this moment?”

“Well, it’s not likely that’s happening, she’s straight as an arrow…but no, I don’t think I’d mind.”

“What if she wasn’t participating in some sake-induced sex but was instead making passionate love with her secret girlfriend?”

“Um, she’s straight? So that wouldn’t happen?”

“But what if she was as bisexual as you say you are? And she loved someone of the same sex more than she loved you?”

Rufioh snorted. “Ha, the doll’s crazy about me. I can see her MAYBE having sex with some other dude…and MAYBE liking the sex better…but loving that dude more than me? Never going to happen…”

“Would she also say the same if she heard about tonight? Could she believe it was just passionless sex?”

Rufioh rolled over again and looked Horuss in the eyes. “Now I like you…you’re a better guy than I thought…but I will never love you more than my sweet doll Damara…that’s stone cold impossible, man…and she knows it.”

Horuss looked away and muttered, “I wasn’t asking if you liked me.”

Rufioh snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah, I’m Skyping with her at 8:30 am tomorrow…wow, I’m a sucky boyfriend for forgetting that. I should go to bed now…but I think I’ll need to be carried there…”

Rufioh closed his eyes and continued laying on the floor. He was jolted out of his quick sleep when he felt Horuss pick him up into a bridal carry.

“Hey, I was just joking, man!” Rufioh cried out.

“Stop squirming!” Horuss replied, “If my STRENGTH put you into this position, it should get you out of it.”

“You’re weird…” he said but he stopped squirming. It felt nice.

“Thank you for calming down. Now let me take you to the guest bathroom. You must clean yourself first.”

And Horuss did so, though it was awkward opening the doors. He placed Rufioh in the bathtub in the equally flowery guest bathroom and ran the water. He took out some soap and a washcloth and gave it to Rufioh.

“Thank you!” Rufio said as he started soaping up the washcloth.

Horuss kneeled down and watched Rufioh wash himself.

“Um, aren’t you going to leave?” Rufioh asked.

“I need to wait to carry you to your bed.”

“You don’t need to do that…I’ll be able to walk soon. Thanks anyway.

“You are STRONG. I suppose you will gain your strength.”

“You can help me by waking me up at 6.”

“I can do that. Good night, Rufioh.”

“Good night, Horuss.”

When Horuss got up to leave, Rufioh noticed Horuss’ cock was a little swelled. He wondered if Horuss had been hoping to have sex on the guest bed. The man was insatiable. Rufioh was glad he turned down Horuss’ offer. He wasn’t up for more sex.

Rufioh didn’t let the tub fill and he washed briefly. He really want to just go to bed. In the morning he’d take shower. He’d brought all his products with him, even though the guest bathroom seemed to be stocked already. When he was done with his bath and limping he toweled off, put on his boxer shorts, and went to bed.

He lay on the unfamiliar bed thinking about how weird it was having a room just set aside for guests, especially one with its own private bathroom. He had expected to sleep on the couch. However, he wasn’t surprised Horuss had a big house. The man did have enough extra money to rent a room in a nice hotel for just for an hour of sex instead of just going to a cheap motel. Plus, the guy just seemed like the snotty rich type.

Despite how awkward it was sleeping over at this rich stranger’s house, Rufioh again fell asleep with ease.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Horuss was supposed to wake Rufioh at 6, he instead accidentally woke him up at 4:30. Rufioh woke up when he heard a strange metal clanking. He wandered out of the room and into the lit hallway trying to find where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be coming downstairs, so he went there. He followed it through another hallway until he came upon an open door. Behind it was a small exercise gym with machines on one side and mats and mirrors on the other side. Horuss was sitting in only his shorts at a machine pulling what seemed to Rufioh to be an awful lot of weight. He dropped the pull when he saw Rufioh in the doorway and when the weights fell the mansion echoed.

“FU-FIDDLESTICKS!” Horuss cried.

Rufioh held up his hands in a plea, “Oops, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…I know it’s bad to interrupt someone when they’re lifting weights…”

Horuss glared at him without his glasses. “You shouldn’t be wandering around someone else’s house! You should have stayed in your room until I came to wake you up!”

“I was going to…it’s just I wanted to know what the noise was…like what if something bad was happening?”

Horuss sighed. “Fair enough. I’m not used to having people around so I don’t know how much noise I make. I should have temporarily suspended this part of my morning routine until a later time.”

“What time is it anyway?”

Horuss squinted at a spot above the doorway. “A little after 4:30? I can’t read the time very well without my glasses.”

“Whoooa, I haven’t woken up this early on Christmas Day since I was a little tyke…trying to open the presents early…and you’re usually up this early?”

“Yes, I am usually awake at this hour. I don’t like sleeping for too long lest I wake with a headache.”

“And every morning you lift weights?”

“I have a rotating alternating schedule of lifting exercises I do every morning to build up different muscles.”

“I just do fifty sit-ups every morning…and I go to my college gym twice a week.”

“You can work out now.”

“I guess I could do my sit-ups here? I was thinking of taking a break…for the holidays...”

“Don’t take a break! Do your sit-ups!”

“O-okay, yeah, that sounds like a good idea…”

Rufioh lay on the mats, positioning himself away from Horuss so Horuss wouldn’t see the boner his command gave Rufioh. As Rufioh did his sit-ups, Horuss continued his lifting exercise and Rufioh followed his rhythm. Rufioh did fifty sit-ups and then another fifty for good measure. His boner was thankfully gone by the time he was done. When he got up to stand, he saw Horuss sitting on a bench wiping himself off and drinking water.

“Thank you,” Rufioh said, “It was a good idea to do my sit-ups…”

“It was but you should have warmed up first.”

“Oh yeah, that also would have been a good idea…I should listen to you about exercise…you look like you know what you’re doing…”

“You should listen to me about more things than just exercise. Now, don’t go back to sleep. We both must get showered.”

“Together?”

  
  


“Umm…”Horuss stuttered before recovering, “As you are already aware of, your room is equipped with its own bath slash shower, and I already have my own shower, so it would be foolish for us to share as if we were in the less equipped households you are used to.”

“I get it…it was a silly question…just popped into my head.”

“…Are you used to showering with other men?”

“I’ve showered before with other guys…I’ve showered with my male cousins…and of course at the gym…but I prefer to shower alone, like most people?”

“Ah. Then I will come to get you after I’ve showered and we will go downstairs and I’ll make breakfast. I repeat, do not go back to sleep!”

“I won’t, I’m pretty awake now.”

Horuss nodded in approval. Rufioh noticed as he left that Horuss had his towel bunched up in his lap. Rufioh guessed he had given Horuss his own boner. 

Rufioh went upstairs, took a shower with his own supplies, got dressed, and sat on his bed like a good guest waiting for his host. As he did he wondered about why he liked orders from Horuss even when they weren’t sexual. He wasn’t used to such forceful orders. For some reason, people didn’t order him around much. Growing up his parents tending to tell him things more as suggestions rather than orders and while he would be subject to much shame if he disobeyed, he wasn’t spanked or even sent to his room. His grandparents back in the Philippines also doted on him. He tended to be lucky enough to get assigned good teachers. Rufioh would say he was spoiled but he didn’t think so because he hadn’t turned out selfish. He was still conscientious enough to follow the rules even without any penalties. He wanted people to be happy with him. Yet this stranger was so hard to please sometimes. It made Rufioh want to please him. 

Horuss yelled at the door instead of knocking it. “Time to go downstairs!”

Rufioh opened the door. Horuss was standing outside in a white collarless button-up shirt and brown jeans and his normal shades. They went downstairs to a large kitchen with an island counter in the middle. 

Rufioh said, “Wow, you could run a restaurant from this kitchen…a small one…but still a restaurant…”

“Thank you for your compliment,” said Horuss, “It seems a great waste then that only one chief works here and he cooks for only one person.”

“You have a chef?”

“Only on weekday nights. He’s off for the holidays. Yet I can prepare food perfectly well for myself when I have the time. Sit down.”

Rufioh sat at a stool at the island counter. 

Horuss asked, “Do you want something to drink? I have apple juice, kale smoothies, and spring water.”

“Kale smoothies? What?” Rufioh whispered and then said, “I mean…I’ll have apple juice.”

Horuss went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of apple juice and a bottle of water and set them on the table. He went to a closet and brought out an apron that had a horse on it (of course) and put it on. He got his ingredients and supplies, including a small pan that was hanging with the rest of the pans over the island, and got to work.

“I’m making spinach omelets for the both of us,” he said as he beat the eggs.

“That sounds good…oh…if you got some…can I also have sausage in mine?”

Horuss turned to Rufioh. “NO! I will never have any meat in my house EVER! You are to eat a vegetarian diet whenever you are here!”

Rufioh shivered but pressed on, “Umm…what if it was vegetarian sausage?”

Horuss turned back around to his work. “I suppose, but I’ve never been much interested in meat substitutes. Animal meat, besides being highly unethical, has never appealed to me aesthetically so I see no reason to use any product that tries to imitate it. But I will allow any guest of mine to bring and consume faux meat on the premise.”

“Good to know…”

After a couple minutes, Horuss finished Rufioh’s omelet but let it sit on the counter while he worked on his own. When he was finished with them both, he set them on the island and sat down with some utensils.

“Bangarang!” said Rufioh, “You made it perfectly…I always mess up when I try…”

He started eating. Horuss watched his face while eating slowly.

“You are from the Philippine archipelago, right?”

“Well, my parents are…I was born in LA…but I visit the islands often.”

“Good, I knew you were Pinoy ever since I saw your portrait. If you were in your home country, what would you be doing now?”

“You mean the Philippines? It’s evening over there right now, so we’d all be at Christmas dinner…after visiting all the relatives…and we’d be eating roasted pig…sweet spaghetti with hot dogs and cheese…fruit salad…rice – “

“Sweet spaghetti with hot dogs and cheese?”

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it…oh wait you can’t try it…sorry…”

“What if it was 5 in the morning in the Philippines right now?”

“We’re usually all asleep…after going to midnight mass and having dinner after it…but when we wake up, we eat sinangag…that’s leftover rice fried in garlic…and sausage, sorry…and tons of coffee…”

Rufioh put down his fork and bowed his head.

“Stop making me talk about the Islands, man…it’s depressing me…Christmas there is the bomb…I wish I were there.”

“Why didn’t you make a pilgrimage back to your ancestral home for Christmas?”

“Didn’t have enough money…what with tuition and rent and all…my Mom offered to pay my fare…but she has enough money problems since Dad died…wow, this is very depressing.”

Horuss smiled a little. “But you being stranded here has turned out to be very advantageous to me…and also to you, of course. We never would have been able to have such wonderful nights together.”

“Huh…that’s one way of looking at it…I guess that’s something?” 

Rufioh gave a weak smile. Horuss’ smile faded.

Horuss said, “I have been to Third World countries before on business but I have never had the nerve to interact with the common native people.”

Rufioh wonder if Horuss meant “have sex” when he said “interact”, but Rufioh didn’t ask. 

Horuss continued, “I find your Pinoy background so exotic.”

“It’s not that exotic…and Pinoy?”

“What’s wrong with saying “Pinoy”?”

“It’s just it’s really our word…oh, never mind.” 

“I think it’s a perfectly fine word and I will continue using it.”

Rufioh sighed. The man seemed so nice at times but he was being so offensive right now. The way he doted on Rufioh’s ethnicity was so creepy and patronizing. Yet Rufioh felt he shouldn’t be that surprised at this conversation given that the first time they met, Horuss called him a “Pinoy orangutan”. Still, Rufioh wanted to continue talking with this bigot instead of remaining stony silent, just not about this subject.

He said, “Hey, you say you travel a lot…for business…what’s your job?”

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you about it, but I am Assistant Vice-President of Research and Development at Darkleer Robotics.”

“You’re an executive? You look so young…how old are you?”

“I turned twenty-seven earlier this month.”

“Wow…”

“Admittedly, there was nepotism involved since Darkleer Robotics was founded by my Grandfather which makes the achievement of “Executive at 24” rather hollow, but I still think I deserve my position.”

“So, you go around to different places…”

“…meeting with inventors and seeing every sort of new invention in the field of robotics and going to our factories to see how our innovations are being carried out.”

“Sounds like fun…for you…”

“Every chance to see a new invention is a thrill yet at the end of the day no matter how good the invention was I feel disappointed and empty…so, what do you do?”

“I’m a busboy…that is, I’m working as a busboy while I work at AU to get my Bachelors...

“American University! That’s quite impressive! What are you majoring in, Public Service?”

“Majoring in Environmental Biology…minoring in Asian Studies…”

“Odd combination of majors and minors…then again I majored in Engineering and minored in Philosophy. What do you plan to do when you’ve achieved your Bachelors?”

“Not sure actually…I think I’d like to go on to do further study to become a zoologist…work on conservation in SE Asian rainforests…or maybe become a voice actor?”

“After all that work studying science, you would become a lowly voice actor?”

“Ha, it’s a joke…I wouldn’t really do that…I guess…”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty years old…are you going to tell me I should know my plans already…because I’m a Junior?”

“Actually, I wasn’t going to say anything like that. Finding your purpose in life is not a decision that should be made in haste. The human brain doesn’t settle until it is around twenty-five and you are many years away from that date.”

“I didn’t think you’d think that way…you became an executive before your brain settled…ha, before you could even rent cars for your business trips…”

“My destiny isn’t settled despite appearances. I do not know what my future holds but I hope to stare down any eventuality.”

“You like some sort of philosopher…”

“I did tell you already I minored in Philosophy. I would think I should end up as some sort of philosopher.”

They finished their omelets and Horuss cleaned up while Rufioh drank his apple juice.

“Thank you for breakfast, dude,” Rufioh said.

Horuss took off his apron. “Thank you. I hope you will enjoy lunch with me. Until then we can retire to the media room. We did after all never finish the movie ‘Cowgirls and Cowboys Having Fun Together Part II’, though we can watch a ‘clean’ movie instead, perhaps a Christmas one like Tim Allen’s “The Santa Clause –“

“Um, Horuss? I need to get home…I’m supposed to Skype with my girlfriend at 8.”

“Oh. That. Why can’t you Skype her from here on one of my computers? I have a webcam and while I do not have the particular Skype software, perhaps I could quickly download and install it?”

“But wouldn’t my girlfriend think it’s strange there’s all this horse junk behind me? She’ll think I redecorated our apartment while she was gone…get totally p-ed off about that…”

“What if you just used a microphone?”

“But we want to see each other…talking on the phone isn’t enough…”

“I don’t see why not, but if you must see each other on a webcam, why can you not just say you are over at a new acquaintance’s?”

“I don’t know about that…I rather not introduce you…”

“You don’t need to say it’s an acquaintance you’ve had sex with, that would be very foolish!”

“Still…I just don’t want to bring this all up…better not to worry her…”

“You said she wouldn’t mind if you had sex with other men.”

“I said she shouldn’t mind…but she might? You just don’t know with dolls. Why, do I need to tell her? Would you tell your doll about your craiglist hookups…um, if you had one?”

“Of horse I wouldn’t tell! I just want to understand your mind. So, you are really gung-ho on going back to your apartment just to webcam with her for a few minutes?”

“It’s going to be more than a few minutes…” Rufioh yawned, “Plus, I’m beat…I want to go back to bed after this.”

“Oh, I see.” Horuss looked at his watch. “It’s 5:46 right now – 14 minutes before I would have woken you up – We have some time before I drive you home...where do you live?”

“Adams Morgan…but I think it’d be easier if you just drove me to Vienna Station.”

“I see…but until then, we can spend time together.”

“Sure, I’d love to watch ‘The Santa Clause’…I love Tim Allen.”

“The family movie? That’s the one you choose? Well, you’ve made a good choice. Let’s go to the media room.”

So they went up to the media room and watched that movie. Rufioh had been glad that Horuss also liked that movie, but while it was playing, Horuss didn’t seem to care much about it and about the time that Tim Allen’s character accidentally kills Santa, Horuss excused himself. Rufioh thought this was an odd time to go seeing as that was when the plot started, but he continued watching the movie. When Tim Allen and his son finished their first Christmas, Rufioh decided that would be a good stopping point. He stopped the movie and left the room.

“Horuss? Are you out there? I stopped the movie, is that okay? I just think now might be a good time to go?”

Horuss came out of what was presumably his bedroom with his checks red and his hair wet. He looked at his watch.

“Yes, it is a good time. Go pack and we’ll leave.”

Rufioh went to the guest room and quickly got packed. When he was done, he found Horuss outside the door. Now that he was close, Rufioh noticed Horuss smelled shower fresh, like Old Spice. They went out to the garage and left the house. It was still dark outside so again Rufioh didn’t get a chance to see the outside of the house very well. He wondered if he’d ever see it.

“So, are we going to meet again?” Rufioh asked when they were out on the road.

Horuss was startled. “You want to meet again?”

“If that’s okay with you…”

“Yes, very much so.”

“So I guess we can hang out sometime? It’s always nice to have a friend…”

“You want us to be friends?”

“Well…friends with benefits…”

“When can you meet me next?”

“I’m not sure…I might be busy the next few days…going to a New Year’s Eve party at a friend’s…and Damara’s back on the 3 rd , I’ll be REAL busy then.”

“I too will be very busy. I am taking a trip to San Francisco on the 2 nd and I will be there four days…and three nights.”

“San Francisco? That’s a fun place to go…well, maybe not in January…place will be dang cold!”

“I’ll spend my time indoors…meeting interesting people.”

“Wow, it’s going to be great seeing Damara again…been too dang long! We’ve never been apart this long…ever since moving in together…it’ll be nice sleeping next to her again…she makes the cutest sounds when she sleeps…”

Rufioh proceeded to talk about his girlfriend the rest of the trip. It didn’t mean anything. He wasn’t trying to prove anything or send Horuss a message. Still, Horuss was silent.

When they drove up to the Kiss & Ride at the Vienna Station, Horuss finally spoke.

“Hmm, Kiss & Ride is a strange, romantic name for a simple drop-off point. It presumes a certain farewell. What if you’re being dropped off by a taxi? What then?”

“Yeah, I thought it was weird when I first saw those signs…didn’t know what they meant…”

“You know…in all my years…I have never kissed a man.”

Horuss and Rufioh looked at each for twenty seconds. Suddenly, Rufioh looked away to pick up his duffel bag and opened the door. 

“Got to go!” he said, “I’ll see you when I see you.”

He quickly left the car and went to the station. Despite the awkward moment in the car, his thoughts were on Damara on the Metro ride home.

It was ten minutes after the appointed time when Rufioh managed to log onto Skype. Damara was already on. When he connected her, he saw her on a futon next to a western-style bed in a room with posters of horror movies along the walls. She was wearing a white nightshirt and her long black hair was down.

She spoke softly in Japanese, “<Hello, Rufioh-kun…I’ve been wishing to see you all night.>”

Rufioh replied in English, “Sorry, doll, for being late…I had to touch myself up…”

“<Don’t worry, I don’t mind. I’m just glad you made it.>”

“I wish I could be there with you in Japan.”

“<Me too.>”

“Japan is so cool and exciting!”

“<Well, Tokyo is, but I’m sorry to say rural Hokkaido is very boring.>”

“It wouldn’t be boring if I was with you…we could go hiking in the mountains…see some snow monkeys!”

“<I’m sorry to say this is not a good time to go hiking. It’s very cold and snowy outside.>”

“Aww, that’s a shame…but we could have plenty of fun indoors?”

Damara bowed her head and covered her mouth.

He asked, “So what fun did you get into today?”

“<I got together with a bunch of my high school friends and we went to KFC. It was packed! I’m sorry to say other than that I haven’t done much today…or last night. I was so lonely Christmas Eve. Even my aunt and uncle went out on a date!>”

“I was lonely too. None of our friends came around with a Christmas party this year…spent all night in our apartment.”

“<I had to spend all night in this big farmhouse. I was so scared.>” 

“Nice room you got at the farmhouse…I see you like horror movies now?”

“<Silly, this is my cousin’s room. I don’t like these posters at all.>”

“Is your cousin around?”

“<No, she’s out with my boyfriend. Good thing, since there is something I want to do…>”

She started unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it open a little while smiling shyly.

He responded, “Bangarang, that’s so hot! I love you, my little pettanko…”

“<You really like my little bust?>”

“I’ve always loved your little breast…they’re so cute…and your little brown nipples on your porcelain skin…doll, you are giving me a stiffie.”

“<You know…you could always take care of it…while you look at me.>”

Rufioh didn’t feel tired now. He leaned back on the bed and got the lube and tissues from the nightstand and put them on the bed. He pull down his pants and boxers revealing his half-hard cock to his girlfriend.

“<That looks nice.>” she said, pointing at the screen while looking away, “<I love your penis.>”

He started lubing up his cock. “Yeah? What do you want me to do with my penis?”

She looked confused. “<I want you to masturbate?>” 

“No, if you were here with me, what would you tell me to do with my penis?”

“<Make love to me?>” 

“Make love how?”

“<Like you always do? I don’t know what else to say. I’m not good at this type of talk.>”

His smile and erection faded a little. “No, doll, that’s fine,” he said, “Just take off your clothes all the way.”

She slowly did so and he perked up again and started masturbating frantically. Even if she couldn’t tell him how their reunion was going to be like, he already knew and he imagined that. He was untroubled by images of Horuss.

Five minutes later, he came into a tissue. He threw it successfully into the wastebasket and lay back with his feet towards her and his cock still out. She put her nightshirt back on.

“Thanks, doll,” he said, “That was amazing…though it’ll be more amazing when you’re here…”

“<I can’t wait to be there too, so I can also…>” She bowed her head and covered her mouth.

“Don’t worry…I’ll take care of yours. But now…maybe you could masturbate in front of me?”

“<No, I don’t like touching myself.>”

“Why not?”

“<It just doesn’t seem right…for a woman. Aren’t you sleepy?>”

He yawned. “Yeaaaah, honestly I am.”

“<I feel sleepy too. It’s been a long day, I should go to sleep. Good night…or good morning?>” She giggled.

“Good…anytime! I’ll see you when I see you!”

“<I love you.>”

“Me too, doll.”

“<Good bye, I’ll see you soon!>”

They then disconnected. He logged out of Skype, closed the laptop, and laid it on the floor. He kicked off his pants and boxers and went to sleep. 

His thoughts drifted back over to his sexual partner of yesterday. Even though he was too spent to be aroused, he was appreciative of how hot Horuss was. Those muscles, that long, thick cock, his deep commanding voice saying filthy things...Sure, Horuss was a douche, but he was a tolerable douche. He would never replace Damara for Rufioh, but he was a good lay. He could also be a good workout buddy and hey, maybe they could watch My Little Pony together? It was a crazy fate that brought them together. He was glad he placed that ad. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slurs! Raceplay!

Every day at 8am for the next few days Horuss sent Rufioh a text to report he was too busy to see him that day. Rufioh thought that was odd but he just texted back “ok” to each one. Ten minutes into January 1st, Horuss sent Rufioh a text: “I’m sorry we couldn’t spend New Year’s Eve together because of our previous engagements. I hope you had an enjoyable evening and did not poison yourself with alcohol.” Rufioh only got it at 1:15 pm when he checked his phone after waking up with a wicked hangover on his friend Wolfdog’s couch. It wasn’t till 4 that he felt well enough to text “thanks bro 1 hope you had a good n1ght too”. Horuss texted back “I’m glad you haven’t poisoned yourself. However, I am too busy tonight to meet you.” The next morning he texted “I’m at the Baltimore-Washington International Airport awaiting my flight to San Francisco. We’ll have to meet when I get back.” Rufioh texted back "ok".

He was more interested in the news that night that Damara had arrived in California. The next morning he met her at National and they took the Metro back home. He had a hard time keeping his hands off her; she was too shy for PDA. However, when they got into the apartment they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They had energetic sex and then rested and made lazy love from time to time for most of the day. At one AM the next morning Horuss texted: “I just had sex with another homosexual, though I suppose that doesn’t matter to you. I will inform you I used protection.” The phone woke up Damara but Rufioh told her it was a spam message.

When it was 8am in San Francisco (11am in Washington), Horuss texted Rufioh to say he’d be doing a lot of business the next two days but then he’d have some free time to do a little sight-seeing. On that day he texted many pictures of San Francisco. When it was 8pm in San Francisco (11pm in Washington), Horuss made a series of texts:

  
  


This is f001ish. I don’t know why I bother to text you. You either don’t respond or barely respond.

  
  


Do you not care anymore, Rufioh? Are we not “friends with benefits”? Is our deal off?

  
  


I still want to be friends.

  
  


That is, I want to be friends who have sex with each other.

  
  


I want to bend you over and slowly spread you wide open before I fill you with my manhood.

  
  


I could do this with another homose%ual but right now I only want to do it to you.

  
  


I am hard right now. Here is a picture of my erection: *erection.jpg*

  
  


In case you think so, I am not drunk. I am simply overcome with sincere passion and I can’t keep myself from texting. I need your response.

  
  


I need your hot tight brown body.

  
  


I’d settle for just a decent response.

  
  


I should probably wait till morning for a response. Good night.

  
  


Rufioh turned his phone back on at 11:30 when he got back to the apartment after going out to see a movie with Damara. When he read all those messages, he started getting hard. He stood slack-jawed in the foyer as Damara went to the bedroom. Though he had a lovely night with her, he wished right then he could spend the night with Horuss. If only he could teleport over to San Francisco right then... Afterwards, he could teleport back to his Adams Morgan apartment to snuggle with his girlfriend. He didn’t know what it felt like to snuggle with Horuss, but he assumed Horuss didn’t match Damara’s soft skin and gentle scent. 

By the time he went into the bedroom, Damara was sleeping. He went into the bathroom and quickly took care of the erection Horuss’ sexting gave him. He got ready for bed and joined his girlfriend. As he fell asleep he realized it might have been nice to text Horuss but he was too close to sleep. 

At 10am, Rufioh finally texted Horuss back.

sorry dude for not respond1ng much lately…1’m st1ll 1nterested…

  
  


Horuss texted back: You are? Then why haven’t you been showing much interest?

  
  


you know how th1ngs are…1 was d1stracted. But 1 am 1nterested…you got me real 1nteresed last n1ght…1 had a MAJOR st1ff1e.

  
  


Really? Then why didn’t you message me? We could have had some erotic te%ting or erotic voicing. 

  
  


sorry 1 d1dn’t…though 1’m not sure 1 could have talked w1th my g1rlfr1end 1n the apartment. but 1 could have at least taken a p1cture of my st1ff1e for you.

  
  


I’m not that interested in another man’s penis since I am a heterose%ual, but I would have appreciated that effort. So when will you be free for me?

  
  


school’s start1ng back up on the 6th…but 1’m free the afternoon of the 12th…for a few hours.

  
  


Good, then you will be at Vienna Station at 2pm and I will pick you up and we will head to my house.

  
  


We never did finish “The Santa Clause”, so we can watch that, though that would be an odd choice since it will be almost a week after Epiphany when we meet. 

  
  


He added: No, we need a different choice.

  
  


Rufioh texted: 1 feel l1ke watch1ng “my l1ttle pony” w1th you…are you a brony?

  
  


A what? And why would I want to watch an Eighties cartoon produced for young girls?

  
  


1 guess you aren’t a brony…1 meant the “fr1endship 1s mag1c” ser1es…made th1s decade…

  
  


Is this new series still a cartoon produced for young girls?

  
  


sort of…but a lot of grown dudes l1ke 1t too… 

  
  


Is this some sort of homose%ual culture thing? Like “The Wizard of Oz”? I don’t feel comfortable e%ploring your subculture. 

  
  


no, plenty of het dudes l1ke 1t too…dude fans are called bronys.

  
  


So that’s why you a%ed if I was a brony. Are you one of their number?

  
  


not really? 1’ve watched a few ep1sodes and 1 l1ked them but 1’m not CRAZY over 1t l1ke some people…but 1 thought you m1ght l1ke 1t.

  
  


Pray tell, why did you think I would want to watch feminine entertainment?

  
  


because you l1ke horses? 1 wasn’t say1ng anyth1ng about your sexuality…

  
  


Rufioh added: and yeah, 1 know ponies and horses are d1fferent spec1es…

  
  


Thank you for acknowledging that often ignored biological fact. I do however like ponies as well as horses. I suppose I will watch at least one episode.

  
  


okay…1’ll br1ng the 1st season dvd w1th me

  
  


Good. We can watch an episode or two and in addition we will have se%.

  
  


He added: You will have se% with me, right? You haven’t decided to forgo my benefits now that your regular se%ual partner is present?

  
  


Rufioh texted back: my doll f1lls some of my needs but you’re f1ll1ng needs 1 d1dn’t know 1 had…

  
  


Then I shall fill those secret needs to the fullest e%tent possible. As you know I have much to fill you with and I will not leave any space unfilled.

  
  


d*mn…you’re f1ll1ng my d*ck w1th blood…

  
  


Rufioh added: but 1’ve got to get go1ng…and calm down some…

  
  


Go now, but be prepared for Sunday.

That Sunday, like planned, Rufioh went down to the Vienna Metro Station. He told Damara he was going to see a friend who lived in Northern Virginia, though he didn’t specify which friend and thankfully she didn’t ask for clarification. She was busy with her under-the-table job at a seamstress shop. At the station Horuss picked Rufioh up right on time.

“I’m glad you came here right on time,” Horuss said as Rufioh got in, “You’re very reliable.”

“Thanks for picking me up right away…I hate standing in the cold.”

“I imagine it’s to be expected that giving your background you’d be weak against cold weather.”

“Yeah…we didn’t have winters like this is SoCal.”

“I meant your racial background as a tropical aborigine.” 

“Oh…”

As they got on the road, Rufioh changed the subject.

“So, how did you like San Fran?”

“It wasn’t my first time there, but I love it every time.”

“Really? Uh, doesn’t seem like your type of city…”

“The Golden Gate Bridge is really a marvel of engineering. Have you ever experienced the bridge?”

“Family took a trip there once…probably crossed over it…a couple times.”

“Did you get out of the automobile and walk its length?”

“No? That’s sounds like a bit of a hike...”

“It’s a breath-taking hike! You should do it, if you can afford to go to San Francisco ever again. Also, you should visit the San Francisco Railway Museum, it’s in the South of Market, and don’t worry about the admission, it’s free.” 

“You must have had a great time…”

Horuss bowed his head down.

“As I informed you, I had sex with another homosexual during my visit.”

“…um, yeah, I got your message…I don’t think you needed to tell me that? I didn’t tell you when I had sex with my girlfriend…every time I had – “

“ – I probably didn’t need to inform you, and I don’t plan on comparing your oral skills to his.”

“…yeah, I guess that would be bad for my self-esteem?”

“I am saying nothing. Anyway, in general, I had a fair enough time, but I still missed you then and earlier. On New Year’s Eve the company party was poorly attended, as always. I’m afraid people aren’t interested in dry fun. We should start making attendance mandatory. It would be better for company morale for us all to be joined together and it would keep our employees safe from alcohol for at least one night.”

Rufioh thought, if Darkleer Robotics instituted that policy he was not going to work for them after he graduated, not that he was planning to.

Horuss continued, “Did you drink on New Year’s Eve?”

“No.”

“Good. You aren’t even of legal age yet. I’m sure you still enjoyed yourself without alcohol. I have to admit I didn’t enjoy myself but it had nothing to do with alcohol and alcohol would not have improved my experience at all. I just usually don’t enjoy parties.”

“That’s a shame…I like parties…”

Horuss paused in thought. “I have only kissed someone on two New Year’s Day…” he murmured.

“Um….School’s started back up again…there’s that.”

“Oh, what are you taking?” replied Horuss, who seemed just as eager to change the subject.

“Let’s see…”

And Rufioh talked about his college on the rest of the way there. They were soon in the garage and Rufioh felt disappointed he hadn’t paid much attention to the outside of the house. He took his messenger bag and went with Horuss to the foyer. After putting away their coats they went up to the media room and sat on the white couch on the now-clean carpet. Horuss took off his tinted glasses and put on clear lens. Rufioh opened his messenger bag and took out a DVD case.

He said, “It’s the first season…first volume…I borrowed this from a friend who is a brony. I’m not sure we can watch the whole season…but we can watch the first two episodes…it’s a two-parter.”

He handed the case to Horuss.

“The art certainly looks exquisite and I’m sure I’ll much enjoy watching it be animated, but can this cartoon truly be entertainment for adults?”

“It’s just simply entertainment…I don’t know why you got to classify it…anyone can enjoy cartoons if they want to…appreciate the art like you said…let themselves laugh at the jokes even when they’re hella lame…learn the lessons they forgot as adults…”

“What lessons?”

“Like the title says...Friendship is Magic…friendship is an important thing…you’ve got to have friends…and friends can be all sorts of people…”

“I agree with that, though I haven’t had much luck with friends.”

“You got a friend now…a friend you can just sit back with and watching cartoons with on a Sunday afternoon…”

Horuss handed the case back to Rufioh and they looked each other in the eye. 

“Let’s have sex first,” they said almost at the same time.

“But not in the media room, I don’t want another stain,” Horuss added, “Come to my room.”

Rufioh left the DVD and messenger bag on the couch and they immediately left the room. He felt so happy as they ran down the hall but he felt momentary panic when Horuss opened the door. It wasn’t because he was afraid to have sex, it was that he was afraid of what Horuss’ bedroom looked like giving the décor of the rest of the house. However, Rufioh found it the room to be very restrained. Sure, there was a horse calendar and horse poster with the word “Inspire” on it, but those were the only horse thing. Instead, there were pictures of humans, presumably Horuss’ family, though Rufioh didn’t look at them closely. The room was done in a dark navy blue that made it look small though it obviously was larger. On the simple post-less bed were towels, condoms, and lube. Rufioh didn’t care much about the rest of the room now that he’d assured his worries about the décor. 

When they were done undressing, Horuss pointed to the white door in the corner.

“If you need to clear yourself out, the bathroom is over there and it’s stocked with enemas.”

“No, I’m good…did a BM…took a shower…I’m ready right now, bangarang!” Rufioh said as he jumped onto the bed and got on all fours.

Horuss scowled. “You may be…clean…but you are not ready for my size,” he said, holding his sizable erection for demonstration, “We are not undertaking matters hastily like we did the other night.”

Rufioh looked at Horuss’ erection. “Yeah, I didn’t mean right now right now…bangarang…”

“Now bend over the bed facing away from the door instead of towards the dresser.”

Rufioh quickly did so with his legs spread wide.

Horuss continued, “Yes, I would rather see the shaded window than my family since see them is entirely too awkward. In fact, I should turn around all those photos.”

Horuss did so and Rufioh hated this delay but he waited patiently until he felt Horuss’ hand push open his cheeks and another hand put something cold on his asshole. Rufioh flinched a little.

“Relax…relax…”

Rufioh allowed a thick finger inside of him and he wriggled as it moved around. 

“Fuck me…fuck me…fuck me…” he moaned.

Horuss withdrew his finger. “Not yet! And don’t use such language!”

“Okay dude! Jeez…”

He inserted his finger again a little roughly but still in control. “Don’t you think this isn’t hard for me?! Feeling how tight and warm you are but not being able to experience it yet?! You should even be this tight given that you are a fa-“

Rufioh couldn’t stop the momentary anticipation he felt for the next word. 

Horuss breathed out. “But I’m getting impatient too and it’s making me intolerably rude, so settle down.” 

He added a second finger and he slowly scissored his fingers over and over. This preparation seemed to take forever but it ended too fast. Horuss took out his fingers.

“Turn around and put this condom on me.”

Rufioh turned over and Horuss handed him a condom packet. Rufioh opened it and then stopped.

“Why do you need me to put this on you when you can put them yourself?” he asked.

“I have…bad luck when I try to do during the heightened stress of partnered sex. So just do it already!”

Rufioh put the condom on Horuss while he again marveled at his size. In just a minute, that thing is going in me, he thought. He found it hard to believe he’d taken it twice already. He then laid on the bed with his legs up.

“No!” yelled Horuss, “We aren’t doing a frontal position! Go back to your old position!”

Rufioh did so. He felt a little offended Horuss didn’t want to look at his face during sex but he was more turned on by Horuss’ command.

Rufioh felt a hand on his hip, and then he felt that huge dickhead at his entrance.

“Relax,” Horuss said though gritted teeth.

Rufioh did so and he felt Horuss push into him slowly into him until he was at the hilt. There was a moment’s rest that was broken by Horuss starting his rough thrusting. Rufioh gasped over and over. Horuss grunted but otherwise he was more silent than usual. It actually sounded like he was trying to hold back his words. Meanwhile, Rufioh whispered into the towel curse words, though they were self-censored curse words like “eff” and “sh’t”. 

Rufioh came first, rubbing cum into the towel. As he got over the aftershocks he noticed Horuss was still in him. It didn’t feel very pleasant having something inside him anymore.

“I’ve come…already,” he moaned.

“I haven’t and I won’t be rushed! Now relax!”

Rufioh put his face back into the towel. After a while, he started feeling turned on by the idea of Horuss’ stamina, though Rufioh wasn’t physically aroused at all. If he could learn how to keep up he might find himself for a great time. He wished he could have multiple orgasms. 

Horuss did finally come with his trademark whiny. He carefully pulled out, took his condom off, wrapped it in a tissue, and threw it away. Rufioh turned around and leaned back on the bed without sitting on his sore butt. They just looked at each other, grinning and breathing heavily.

“Oh thank goodness for that,” Horuss said when he caught his breath, “That was an excellent release and I had been waiting so long for a satisfactory release. The homosexual in San Francisco did not provide what I needed and that time seemed so long ago. I am so glad you let me inside you again.”

“Thanks too, dude. I think now I can focus on watching some ‘toons…but let’s hit the showers first…”

Horuss scowled. “You take a shower in the guest room and I’ll take a shower in the master bathroom.”

“Why not together?”

“Your presence would distract me from my purpose. Now, go to your assigned bathroom.”

“Okay…okay.”

So Rufioh left Horuss and went to the guest bathroom. He put the shower on cold, though there wasn’t any worry he’d start getting hard again. He didn’t mind the cold water though he wished he had his bodywash and not the guest soap. He was just particular, okay? He thought about how satisfied Horuss had been by that session and while Rufioh had acted satisfied as well, there was an element missing. This needed to be resolved if their “friends with benefits” situation was going to continue. Could he have grown tired of the sex already? Why wasn’t Horuss tired of the sex when he had a fetish for new partners? Rufioh didn’t explore the last thought farther. He thought of what might spice things up.

When Rufioh was done with the shower, he went back to Horuss’ room, only to find he was still in the shower. Rufioh put back on his clothes and he noticed Horuss’ clothes were gone, probably in one of the two hampers. The towel was off the bed when Rufioh decided to sit down on it.

He looked around and saw the photos were still turned around. It was silly of Horuss to do that, in Rufioh’s opinion. He once was with a girl who used to do that with an icon of the Virgin Mary. Even though he considered the Virgin Mary holy too, he still thought that was a silly thing to do. Photos of people aren’t going to look at you. This wasn’t Harry Potter. He was curious to see the photos but he didn’t want to disturb the pictures. Instead he looked at the horse poster and wondered what the viewer was supposed to inspire to. 

Finally, Horuss came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and one around his hair. Rufioh found it silly Horuss wasn’t just walking around naked, but he appreciated the half-naked view. Horuss went to the walk-in closet while grumbling.

“I’ve ended up being a clothes horse. I change clothes so often due to my unfortunate perspiration condition it would be more convenient if I went naked.”

Rufioh shouted into the closet, “It wouldn’t be convenient for the people around you…you’d cause some major rubber-necking.”

“Well, of course people would stare at me if I walked down the average street in these times, it would be foolish not to expect such an obvious outcome, but if I walked down the street of a nudist colony or if hypothetical the world turned naturalist, I would not gain any attention.”

“Uh, have you looked at yourself? Not to embarrass you…but you’re a toned dude…with a horse D…even straight guys and lesbians would check out your bod.”

Instead of being happy at this compliment, Horuss gave a frustrated sigh. “So that wouldn’t be a solution to my problems. Really, my endowment can cause such problems, it’s ridiculous.”

Horuss came out of the closet wearing a Swarthmore t-shirt and sweatpants. 

“I feel a bit ashamed to wear sweatpants in a non-gym environment but they are comfortable and we are only going to watch children’s cartoons.”

Rufioh shrugged, “I don’t mind.”

They went to the media room again and sat on opposite sides of the couch. Rufioh gave Horuss the DVD so he could put it in his system. They watched the first two episodes mostly in quiet, with Rufioh laughing from time to time. Horuss moved closer to Rufioh from time to time, then started moving away. When the second episode was over, Horuss pushed stop.

“You didn’t like it?” Rufioh asked.

“No…” said Horuss with a big smile on his face, “I loved it. It was so touching…a lonely young pony leaving her castle and making friends…two siblings reuniting…and I hope Spike’s love for Rarity will someday be returned, as odd as a cross-species relationship is, but would there be any male ponies for Rarity to be paired up with? Or maybe even the male ponies have pastel colors? I would like to know more about Equestria.”

“Wow, you’re already a shipper? …as in you like pairing characters. But if you liked it so much…why did you press stop?”

“This may sound odd given we were just watching children’s cartoons and I don’t want you to think it influenced my decision, but I want to have sex with you again.”

“I don’t think it’s odd having sex after watching a children’s cartoon…I do it all the time…but I’m not sure I’m up to it.”

“It’s been an hour, your refractory period cannot be that long given you are a healthy young man.”

“No, it’s not my D…it’s my A…there’s only so much punishment it can take.”

“Oh…perhaps you could fellate me and I’ll allow you this time to frig yourself.”

Rufioh was turned on by the idea of fellating Horuss, but in practice he was afraid to try it. The first time he didn’t do that great of a job and now he knew he had lots of competition.

“Hmm, if you can’t eff my butt…maybe you can eff my thighs?”

“Your thighs? How?”

“You put your D in between my thighs…after lubing up my thighs, don’t want any chafing…and eff me that way.”

“That’s…very queer.”

“I’ve done that more times than I have the other way…it’s easier…feels surprisingly good.”

“I’ll see about this.”

Rufioh got up. “So let’s go back to your room and get started! Bangarang!”

“No, not my room again.”

“What? Why not?”

“I’m not used to having sex in my own quarters instead of in a hotel room. My bedroom is a space meant for sleeping and quiet contemplation. I don’t even masturbate in it.”

Rufioh sat back down. “So, we should go to a hotel?”

Horuss stood up and went to the door. “No, my guest room would be an appropriate place. In fact I have sometimes masturbated in there. Come with.”

Rufioh followed him while feeling weird about having slept in the guest room now that he knew what his host used it for. 

When they were in the designated room, Horuss put the sex supplies on the bed and started undressing immediately while Rufioh paused in thought for a moment before speaking something that had been on his mind.

“Horuss…”

“Yes?”

“I have something to tell you…you know, about feeling comfortable? It’s okay if you relax during sex and just…say things that are on your mind…even if those things are rude…you can say certain words…”

“What are you talking about?”

Rufioh blushed and hung his head. “I get really jacked-up when you use slurs, okay?? I know it’s weird but it’s just the way I am!”

“That not that rare a fetish. Many a homosexual has been turned on when I’ve called them a faggot, or at least they’ve allowed me to in exchange for access to my body.”

Rufioh raised his head. “G-d, that’s gross! But it’s bad enough I like being called a faggot…but being called racist names? Kankri would totally explode if I told him!”

“Who’s Kankri?”

“This social justice dude at AU…you wouldn’t know him. But anyway, your disses turns me on and I’m jonesing for them! I was thinking and I realized that was why it felt empty before…”

“I thought you did like it. Why did you tell me otherwise? And why have you previously complained when I said ‘faggot’ and ‘pinoy’?”

“It’s only hot during sex…after I’ve had my orgasm, it’s not hot anymore.”

“Well, I wish I was always free to say whatever I wanted to you without fear of political correctness, but I suppose I must limit myself to sexual situations.”

“Good, I can deal with that…”

“So, would you object if I said, ‘Get undressed now, you foolish faggot’?”

“Nope.”

“GET UNDRESSED NOW, YOU FOOLISH FAGGOT!”

Rufioh gulped and his dick jumped in his pants. He quickly undressed.

Horuss continued, “Now, get on the bed on all fours facing the headboard with your legs spread!”

Rufioh got into position. The bed squeaked as Horuss got on behind him. Again Rufioh felt the cold lube on him but this time it was on his thighs.

Rufioh breathed, “Oh, yeah, and lube the taint too.”

“YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED…oh yes, that would be a good idea.”

Horuss lubed up Rufioh’s taint and Rufioh’s balls were rising. He put down the lube and threw Rufioh a condom packet. 

“Put on my condom, my Filipino house boy, chop chop!”

“We’re still using condoms?”

“I don’t want to have sex with a filthy homosexual without them and I said CHOP CHOP!”

Rufioh picked up the condom, turned around and got on his knees, opened the packet, and rolled it on Horuss.

“Oh, yesss, yesss, good little house boy, roll it down,” Horuss hissed. 

When he was done, Rufioh got back into position. 

“Yes, show your brown little bottom to me and close your legs.”

Rufioh closed his legs and he felt Horuss’ dickhead touch the back of his legs.

“Now, let’s see how this works…” Horuss mumbled, “You can really just put your penis between these thighs like a woman’s vagina?”

Horuss gripped Rufioh’s thighs right under his butt hard and he pushed into the slippery crevice the thighs made.

“Oh my…” Horuss mumbled, “I didn’t expect it to be so tight. Such muscular thighs.”

“Thanks!”

“Quiet! I’m talking to myself!”

Horuss breathed out and started pumping Rufioh’s thighs. The rubbing against his taint felt good but it was really what Horuss was yelling that made it wonderful.

“Yes, yes, little Pinoy monkey, little Asian girly-boy, these thighs are like a sideways cooch, just like they always say…”

Thighs like a sideways cooch? Rufioh would have laughed uproariously at that line in another context, but right now he was thinking, oh yeah fuck my cooch.

Horuss then gave Rufioh a reach-around and Rufioh was startled. The “heterosexual” had avoided the queer man’s dick as much as possible. It was strange he’d suddenly changed his mind but Rufioh wasn’t complaining.

“Oh my, a penis,” Horuss mumbled and then growled, “Little Asian boy penis, so much smaller than my white manhood.”

In truth, Rufioh was above-average at almost seven inches, but he found he didn’t mind being called small. It was yet another kink he was discovering. Besides, he was small compared to Horuss’ “white manhood”.

With one hand, Horuss held onto Rufioh’s cock while Rufioh pumped into it and in another hand, Horuss drifted over Rufioh’s body. 

“Oh yes,” he hissed, “Hairless brown body, like a little boy who will never grow up, round baby face.”

Rufioh felt very conscious of his whole body, his whole looks. He had been called a pretty boy before as an insult but never in such words. He felt demeaned but he also felt proud someone liked his childishness. He wanted to be a little child then. 

Horuss grabbed Rufioh’s ass. “Yes, now I know what Filipino faggots are for…what you evolved to do…oh tighter!”

Rufioh did and Horuss rewarded him by pumping Rufioh’s cock hard. 

“Oh yes, Rufioh – my Pinoy – I – “ cried Horuss and then he came.

Rufioh came hard only seconds later. Horuss quickly withdrew his hand as soon as it wasn’t needed.

“Open your legs,” he said.

Rufioh shakily unclenched his thighs so Horuss could get out. Otherwise he stayed in position, just breathing in and out. After removing the condom, Horuss got off the bed and went up to the headboard to peer at his partner’s face.

“Are you too offended?” he asked.

Rufioh laughed. “I loved it! I loved all of it, even the stupid messed-up sh’t like “sideways cooch”!”

“Well, I preferred to think of vaginas at a time like this, even ones deformed by urban legend. You told me to say whatever was on my mind.”

Rufioh got on his knees and laughed more. “And it was perfect! Like…every single kink I didn’t know I had…I thought I was vanilla...but I’m hella kinky.”

“You are queer in every sense of the word.”

“Hey, don’t throw stones…you’re pretty kinky yourself…you like domming me…”

“I wouldn’t put it in subculture terms but yes, I do like telling my partners what to do and I like them to do it. Come, let’s shower together.”

“I thought you didn’t like doing that…”

“And now I do want too. We’re going to the second floor bathroom, it has the biggest shower.”

“Wow, how many bathrooms are in this joint?”

“Three full bathrooms, one powder room.”

“Man, rich people’s mansions…” 

Rufioh wiped himself with the towel before getting off the bed and following Horuss. The second floor bathroom had both a bathtub and an open corner with a shower head. Horuss placed his glasses on the sink and looked into the cabinet under it. 

“Ah, good, there is a bar of soap and a towel. Rufioh, turn on the shower head.”

“Hot or cold?”

“…hmm, hot. We don’t need cold.”

Rufioh turned on the water and he got the first cold blast. He moved the shower head away. Horuss went under the water anyway even though it was still cold and started soaping up the washcloth.

“Come here, I want to wash you since I’ve gotten you so horridly filthy.”

Rufioh got under the water.

“Yes, turn around, put your hands against the wall, and spread your legs.”

“Umm…I don’t think…”

“I’m not going to do that! I think we’ve had sex enough today! I just want to clean your thighs!”

Rufioh got into position and Horuss started scrubbing hard where he’d just fucked Rufioh. The water was hot by now.

“Yes, good,” Horuss said, “Now, I don’t want you to think that because of my talk today I hate the Pinoy people or the entire Asian race. In fact, I have grown to love the Pinoy people. It was your ethnicity that drew me to you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, indeed. I have had sex with many of the Asian race, but I hadn’t had sex with a Filipino yet.”

“So, you have some sort of bingo card…?”

“There just is something exciting about have sex with someone whose body is foreign to you. I must admit, if it weren’t for your ethnicity I wouldn’t have answered your ad.”

Rufioh squirmed, “What?!?”

“Your ad was truly for platonic mutual masturbation, while I was looking for something else. I’m glad you did abandon that idea and went with my plan.”

Rufioh grimaced, “I don’t think I could have done anything else…?”

“And while you aren’t a bad person, your writing wasn’t up to my standard. I prefer answering ads from people who use proper grammar. They tend to be more responsible in my experience.”

“Hey, I wasn’t writing an essay...I was just being casual…and don’t you use quirks…”

“But I found out you are a level-headed young man. American University, that’s impressive! That’s a very selective school. Perhaps I would have gone there myself, if I wasn’t interested more in Engineering than the humanities, though Swarthmore did a fine job with both…”

“Yeah, I love my college.”

Horuss moved up Rufioh’s back. “Speaking of impressive, I don’t want you to think I actually consider your penis small. I have some sense of proportion with my experience, though I don’t look for penile size in a partner. Your penis is above-average…”

“Thank you!”

“…which is a good thing for an Asian.”

Rufioh tensed up. “Hey!”

“No, I’m not insulting your race. Quite the contrary, I’m saying Asians are not universally under-sized, though keep in mind I would still have sex with you even if you had a micropenis, since I never look for that in a male partner. In fact, I think I would prefer a micropenis…”

Rufioh hung his head. “Just…don’t talk about my penis anymore? Okay?”

Horuss harrumphed. “I guess that’s another thing that’s banned outside the bedroom! Fine, I won’t talk about your penis. I hope I’m allowed to talk about my own equipment.”

“Jeez, of course. You can talk about your horse D all you want.”

Horuss whispered, “I like it when you call it that.”

He stopped cleaning Rufioh soon after that and he started cleaning himself. Rufioh’s annoyance at Horuss faded as he watched him. The douchebag looked good standing under the water. His long black hair was draped so elegantly. His chest and back were bare, most likely due to waxing, but he had some hair on his arms and legs and a good thatch above his dick. Rufioh wondering how hairy Horuss would be if he didn’t wax. Personally, he had no need to wax or shave. Since he was uncut, Horuss was washing out his foreskin. Rufioh wondered how often he needed to do that and then briefly wonder what his foreskin tasted like. The guy’s B.O. smelled oddly good to him, maybe his smegma even tasted good? Rufioh shooed that gross thought away.

When Horuss was finished cleaning himself, he turned off the water and they toweled themselves off. Rufioh went back to the guest room to put on his discarded clothes, while Horuss went to his bedroom. When Rufioh was done, he took Horuss’ discarded clothes and knocked on the bedroom door. Horuss opened the door and took the clothes immediately. He was wearing shades and was dressed in a white button-down shirt and khakis (apparently not afraid he’d get excited again that day). He threw his old clothes in the hamper.

“Thank you for that,” he said, “Come, let’s have a dinner of reheated bean soup to regain our STRENGTH!”

“Sounds good to me…what time is it?”

“Six thirty-five.”

“I’ll have to eat quick…it’s been a fun day…but I should really get some studying in.”

“Perhaps next time you can bring your homework with you and I can assist you with your studying.”

“Perhaps…sounds like a good idea…I’ll do that.”

They walked downstairs together and talked.

“Are Sunday afternoons usually a good time for you?” Horuss asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then we can meet every Sunday afternoon from now on.”

“Whoooa, what?”

“You don’t want to meet again?”

“No, it’s just…every Sunday afternoon?”

“We are going to be friends, aren’t we? We should meet regularly then.”

“I guess it’s okay…”

“Good, though we will also keep things open in case of schedule changes. However, for now, we will meet next Sunday, this time at 12.”

“Two hours earlier? I can do that.”

“Yes, we need much more time together,” Horuss said with a small smile.

They got to the kitchen and Horuss directed Rufioh to the island. He took out a plastic container of soup and poured a portion out into two bowls. Both bowls were put in the large microwave to heat.

“Sometimes Arthur makes so much food, it’s ridiculous,” he said.

“Sounds really cool…having your own chief…I wish I had one…”

“Doesn’t American University have a food service?”

“Food’s pretty good at AU…but it can be expensive…”

“So it is with a chief.”

“True…I still would love one.”

When the soup was finished heating, Horuss took the bowls out of the microwave and placed them on the table with spoons. The soup was a mixed bean soup with rosemary and it tasted delicious. Rufioh ate it quickly and Horuss ate a bit slower.

“Hey, let me just get my messenger bag and we can go,” Rufioh said.

He got up and went to the door but Horuss said, “About your DVD…will you be wanting it now? You can always pick it up next Sunday…”

“Um, the brony I borrowed it from will be wanting it…he’s probably going from a panic attack already from not having it on his shelf right now.”

“Oh, yes, I forgot that you borrowed it. It would be supreme rudeness for you to loan out something that has been loaned out to you.”

“Someone pulled that on me once…that’s how I lost my ‘Haunted Junction’ boxset. But you can always get MLP:FIM on Netflix…or even buy it.”

Horuss looked down. “I’m not ready for that level of commitment.”

“Hey, it’s not a commitment just renting something from Netflix. You won’t immediately turn into a brony.” 

Horuss stood up. “Let me get the disc out of my system for you.”

He took Rufioh back up to the media room where he retrieved the disc from his center. He stared at the disc awhile before giving it to Rufioh to be put back in its case.

“The next episodes are more episodic…little adventures of the day…” said Rufioh.

“I’m not necessarily going to watch them. Perhaps I won’t now that I know there isn’t a plot arc I need to follow?”

“Suit yourself…I haven’t watched much either.”

With that done, they went downstairs to the side foyer.

“Can I drive you to Adams Morgan?” Horuss asked, “Because it might take some time to get there by Metro given all the track work.”

Rufioh wasn’t sure he wanted Horuss to know exactly where he lived, but he agreed. So Horuss drove Rufioh in his blue BMW across the bridge and up to the Northwest neighborhood. Along the way, Horuss talked about the troubles of the Washington Metro System. He knew a lot about it though he himself rarely used it, except to go to the Mall. Nevertheless, the trains were technology and he was invested in technology.

Rufioh gave Horuss directions to his favorite restaurant a few blocks away from the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. If Horuss guessed it wasn’t the right address, he said nothing. 

Instead before Rufioh left, he stated, “You will be at the Vienna Station at 12pm on the 19 th , understood?”

“I’m taking the Metro? You’re not driving up here?”

“I will drive you back but you are in charge of leaving DC and coming to meet me.”

“Hey, I’m fine with that. I’ll be there.”

“We are understood.” Horuss smiled. “Good night, my new friend with benefits.”

Rufioh found himself looking over his shoulder to see if anyone heard before turning back. “Good night.”

Rufioh left the car and looked around before going to his apartment. It was empty so he felt silly being so worried Damara would see him. He set himself up on the couch to study. A half an hour in, Damara came home.

“Taidama!” she said, using the standard Japanese greeting.

“Okaerinasai, doll,” Rufioh said back, “How was your day?”

“<I’m sorry to say it was a little stressful.>”

“Oh, I’m sorry, doll.”

She sat down next to him and they shared a quick peck and he returned to his studying. After a minute or two, he felt her hand reach over to rest on his thigh. This was her subtle sigh she wanted sex since she was too shy to ever ask for it directly. In response, Rufioh would either turn to her and ask if she wanted sex or he would give an excuse for not having sex while never actually suggesting sex. She would look put out by this news, but she would never push it.

This time Rufioh said as he looked intently at a sheet, “It’s hard that I have so much homework when I feel tired.”

“Oh,” replied Damara.

Rufioh felt bad to leave her hanging this night, but he really didn’t think he could get it up again. However, there was more than one way to make her happy.

“But I think I might take a break soon to hang out with you.” He turned to Damara. “Let’s make out and I can eat you out.”

Damara bowed her head. “<Yes, let’s do that. I hope I don’t keep you too long from your studies.>”

She went to the bedroom while he finished reading the section he was on. He felt a little distracted thinking about Damara. It was so cool when she initiated in her subtle way. He wished she did it more often. This was an inconvenient time, but he liked that he was making her happy. When he went into the bedroom, it was dark except for the light from the open bathroom door, and Damara was under a light sheet naked. Rufioh stripped down to his underwear and started making out with her with the cover between them before going under the sheet and between her legs. He diligently worked on her until after fifteen minutes she came. 

“<Thank you very much for the orgasm, Rufioh-kun.>” she said.

“No prob!” he said as he got up to use the bathroom.

As he wiped his face and washed out his mouth, he thought “I’m such a good boyfriend.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> racialized pet play

That next Sunday, Rufioh waited at the Vienna Station Kiss ‘N Ride. When the blue BMW pulled up, Rufioh got in right away before noticing something there was something different about the car’s driver. The driver was dressed as if he was driving an open-top automobile of the Edwardian Era. On his head he wore a driving cap and tinted googles, his hands on the steering wheel were in black gloves, and he wore a grey double-breasted coat. In fact he was dressed like the photo sent to Rufioh a month ago.

“Horuss?” Rufioh asked.

“Yes, it is I under all this,” Horuss replied curtly as he started driving.

“Oh, good, wouldn’t want to get in the wrong car.”

As they left the parking lot, Rufioh asked, “Um, are we going to a convention?”

“Huh? What sort of convention?”

“You know, a fan convention, like Otakon or Comicon? Anime, science fiction…that stuff?”

“I have never been to a convention that wasn’t for business.”

“You haven’t ever cosplayed at one?”

“Cosplay?”

“Dressing like fictional characters…why’d you get an outfit like that…if you aren’t going to cosplay?”

Horuss turned to him and yelled, “Why the heck do I need to go to a foolish time-wasting event like a comic book convention to dress the way I want? And I’m not dressed as a fictional character, I’m dressed as myself!” and then thumped the wheel.

“You came up with that outfit yourself?”

“You doubt I have the creativity? This design comes from deep within. I am a man of both the Past and the Future. You’ve already seen I have enough knowledge of our technological history to appreciate such classic creations as the Tin Lizzie. I have taken the motoring outfits of yesteryears and tailored them with modern breathable animal-cruelty-free fabrics suited for my ethos and…my condition…and I think I did an excellent job.”

“So…if not at conventions…where do you wear it?”

“Sadly, mostly around the house. I used to wear it to work but those of the highest rank must obey the dress code. Human Resources said it wasn’t professional. I wore clothes that would be professional in the 19th Century yet somehow they aren’t considered professional anymore!”

“But do you wear clothes like that…just going around shopping and other errands?”

“No, because people don’t understand!”

“Why’d you decided to wear that now…if you’re so embarrassed?”

“Because I thought you wouldn’t think anything of it, given you have a red Mohawk and baggy trousers with unnecessary chains and loops!”

Rufioh chuckled. “Yeah, I look pretty anime myself…I’m not saying it’s bad the way you dress…it attracted me to you…”

“I thought you weren’t looking for a sex partner that night.”

“Attracted me in a friendship way, bro…but it is kinda sexy. Is that why you chose it for your picture?”

“It’s more because it covers me up while showing my physique. However, I often use a different photo.”

“So I was special…”

“Don’t read too much into it. I was obligated to send you something.”

“Whatever you were thinking, it was a good idea.”

“Indeed it was a good idea of mine. Did you bring your schoolwork?”

Rufioh patted his backpack, “Yeah.”

They made occasional light conversation till they reached the garage. When they were in the foyer, Rufioh gave Horuss another look over now that he could see his lower half better. Under the coat were tight pants and a pair of buckle boots.

“Dang, you cut a dashing figure, dude,” Rufioh said, “You look like a mad scientist!”

“I do?”

“Yeah, and I think it looks MAD sexy.”

Horuss covered his face with his hand. “Then perhaps I shall leave this outfit on while we have sex in the guest room.”

“Including the boot…?” Rufioh asked hopefully.

“Since I have not actually stepped outside into the sand and salt covered roads today in these boots, I can wear them in the house. However, I’d prefer to leave my driving cap and goggles in their proper place HERE,” he said as he put those items on a hook and pulled his normal but still steampunk shades out of his coat pocket.

“Cool.”

Horuss’ eyes went down Rufioh. “But when we get to the room, you’ll have to strip entirely.”

Rufioh shivered with excitement. He ran ahead to the guest room leaving his book bag behind and Horuss let him do this. When they were in the guest room, Rufioh undressed as Horuss stood by the nightstand. If Horuss paid attention to this show, Rufioh didn’t know because he was too busy trying to get his clothes off as quickly as possible. When he was done, he stood in front of Horuss expectantly. Horuss was even taller now with his boots on.

“Now, kneel on the floor in front of me.”

Rufioh stepped back. “Oh wow, are we going to do that? I’m not comfortable with that.”

Horuss responded by taking a pillow and putting it on the floor. “You can kneel on that if it’s uncomfortable to kneel on this carpet.”

“No, I mean…I didn’t do a very good job with the blow job last time? I almost puked on you! I’m not good with that deep-throat stuff…”

Horuss smiled. “Oh my dear Rufioh, despite what people say, the technique of deep throating is underrated.” He suddenly frowned. “Drat, I mean overrated! OVER-rated!”

Rufioh turned his head away and waved his hand. “Yeah, thanks anyway.”

“In any case, I still want your mouth and tongue on me even though you can’t use your throat properly. There will be time enough to train you for that. For today, I will not force anything, I promise. Come, kneel on the pillow!”

Rufioh finally obeyed. He came face-to-face with Horuss’ bulging front flap. Horuss reached behind himself to get a condom packet and he handed it to Rufioh. It wasn’t one of the cherry-flavored specialty condoms from their first night, but a regular unlubricated Magnum condom. Horuss unsnapped his front flap to reveal already unbuttoned tight boxers. Rufioh fished Horuss’ rapidly hardening cock out of the fly. It was already leaking precum.

“As tempted as you may be to taste me, don’t put your mouth on it until the hygienic barrier is up,” Horuss said.

Instead, Rufioh stroked the wet cock with his hand until it was hard enough for him to put the condom on. It was easier with the large-size condom than it was the very first time with a regular size one.

“Yes, that’s right,” said Horuss as he reached back to get something else, “Now, you are my little monkey boy, right?”

Rufioh nodded as his cock jumped at the demeaning pet name.

“Good, we are in an understanding.” Horuss gave Rufioh a yellow and white tube. “A little monkey boy should have a banana as a treat? Open this for me and hand it back.”

Rufioh looked at tube and found it was banana-flavored lube. In fact there was a cartoon banana dancing on it. He flipped the cap open and handed it to Horuss. Horuss squeezed out a large amount of clear gel onto his rubber gloves and started spreading it along the condom. He dropped the tube on the floor.

“You can have as much as you want of my banana, monkey boy. You can even play with yourself, as long as you don’t get me dirty, understand?”

Rufioh nodded. He was glad he got to touch himself this time. With one hand he lifted his partner’s heavy cock and with his other he went down to his own crotch. He took a tentative lick of the lube. It didn’t taste like banana as much as banana-flavored candy and there was the aftertaste of artificial sweetener but Rufioh didn’t mind. He steadily licked all the lube off the condom, going from the base up to the sensitive head, swirling little patterns. When he could taste the latex, he added more lube and gave the long shaft a vigorous hand-job before finally putting the head in his mouth. Not much of the cock was in his mouth but he gave what was there special attention while frantically stroking the shaft. His jaw soon hurt but he focused on the feeling of his hand on his own cock. It was difficult to balance at times but Horuss held Rufioh’s shoulder. All through this Horuss groaned and hissed horrible things that helped harden Rufioh’s dick and soften his jaw.

“Oh, yes, my little house boy is very clever with his tongue, little monkey tricks, my little pet,” Horuss would say, “You like serving me, don’t you?”

Rufioh would groan every time Horuss asked if he liked serving him as an answer and that would make Horuss groan back. Rufioh was just Horuss’ little pet, not even a full human, and he loved it. The lube had dissolved long ago leaving a latex taste and Rufioh didn’t bother replacing it by the time Horuss grew close.

“My banana, oh gosh, eat it, eat it!” Horuss cried, and despite his promise he could not avoid giving a tiny thrust into Rufioh’s mouth as he came.

He squeezed Rufioh’s shoulder and Rufioh released Horuss’ softening penis. Rufioh’s was still hard even though it had gotten neglected. Horuss looked down at it and seem embarrassed.

“Uh, you can take care of that now,” he said, grabbing a tissue and giving it to Rufioh before turning away.

Rufioh quickly finished up into the tissue and though he supposed he could be disappointed by his own anti-climactic orgasm he felt satisfied. Horuss turned around with his gloves on the table and everything else in place.

“Now, let me get you something to eat,” he said.

Rufioh rubbed his throat. “I thought you already did that…unless you want me to eat your con –“

“No! This isn’t dirty talk time anymore! I am talking about real food! Besides, we aren’t doing fluid exchange, as appealing as that may be.”

Rufioh right now didn’t want a weirder taste in his mouth than latex and artificial banana flavor. He got dressed and they went down to the kitchen. Again Horuss heated up some leftovers tomato soup for Rufioh and Rufioh ate heartily.

“Thank you,” he said between gulps.

“You’re welcome,” Horuss said, “I want you to keep up your STRENGTH for studying. I don’t want your grades to go down because of all the sex we’ll be having today. Yes, we will have sex again today.”

“So you’re going to return the favor?”

“What favor?”

“Um, the job I did on you? That’s the favor?”

“How is that a favor from you? I thought you took as much pleasure from it as I did. Were you just angling to get oral sex back? I’ll have you know I will never give oral sex, especially not to another man, so don’t even try to extort me.”

“Wow, dude, I wasn’t trying to extort you! I really loved going down on you, I wasn’t fronting. I was just trying to clarify, you know?”

“And now you know where things stand.”

Rufioh really wasn’t interested in receiving oral sex from Horuss. It seemed as wrong to him as it did to Horuss. He still was offended by Horuss’ extreme reaction to the idea, as if giving oral sex was some act so beneath him. However, Rufioh wasn’t going to push it. If he wanted a bj, he could always turn to Damara. She didn’t give them often, but when she did they were very good. He doubted Horuss could be any good at it. 

When Rufioh was finished eating, he took his ignored backpack from the side foyer and followed Horuss into the library on the first floor. It was a large room and there were shelves along all four walls reaching up to the ceiling. Along the back wall was a long window but the blinds were down. There was a table in the middle of the room with a lamp and a globe on it and a recliner in the corner. Of course, everything was done in horse motif. 

Rufioh sat down at the table but Horuss stood in the doorway.

“Are you going to sit down?” Rufioh asked.

“I have decided that despite my fabrics’ superior STRENGTH against sweat, I should really take a shower and change clothes before I continue on.”

“Do you want me to take a shower too?”

“No, you should start getting set up. I shall not be long.”

And Horuss left Rufioh. Rufioh pulled out all his supplies for studying and then waited a little bit before giving into the urge to browse. There were many books on technology but Rufioh was drawn to a section with Natural Science. He saw some on human evolution and he picked one up. From what he could tell from the title and the summary, the book promoted the Multiregional Theory of Human Origin, the idea that dispersed homo erectus groups evolved into separate races of modern humans, as opposed to the common Out-of-Africa Theory, which said all modern humans came from Africa. Rufioh knew something about paleoanthropology and he was disturbed to find this discredited theory on his white friend’s shelf. Okay, he thought to himself, this theory might be wrong but it isn’t necessarily a racist one and maybe the book isn’t as bad as it looks? It wasn’t some 19th Century tome but from recent times and science wasn’t very racist anymore? Even if it was as bad as it looked, its presence didn’t mean Horuss agreed with the contents. Yet Rufioh couldn’t shake the idea that Horuss thought Rufioh really was an orangutan. He put the book back and decided he wouldn’t look further through the collection. Probably Horuss would have forbid him touching his library if he wasn’t too distracted to think of it. 

Rufioh went back to the table and started reading his macroeconomics textbook. After some time Horuss came in, this time in more ordinary clothes.

“Macroeconomics!” he said when he saw the book, “I can help you with that. I am a businessman.”

“Yeah, that’s why I chose to bring that homework with me.”

Horuss sat down next to Rufioh. When his scent caught Rufioh, Rufioh felt momentarily disappointed he smelled like Old Spice instead of his own natural scent.

“Now, what concepts can’t you understand?” Horuss asked.

“I think I’m pretty clear on it?” Rufioh answered, “Except for a few things…”

And they discussed those few things. Horuss explained while Rufioh asked questions. Horuss’ possible views on paleoanthropology were forgotten. He was on the conservative side with economics, but none of his views there set Rufioh off. The talk was too abstract to offend. Two hours later, when they were done with the macroeconomics homework, they went back up to the guest bedroom. Now instead of treating Rufioh like a student, Horuss treated him like his “house boy”. If Horuss was giving his sincere scientific views during his rambling dirty talk, Rufioh didn’t care. Rufioh’s cock was hard the whole time he was getting rammed.

After they showered together, they watched “The Santa Clause” in the media room just because they needed to finish that movie. Horuss used the movie as an opportunity to discuss economics by calculating out-loud what everything at the North Pole would cost, but eventually he shut up. After the movie, they had a small dinner of leftover wild rice bake before Horuss drove Rufioh home or at least close to it.

When he stopped in front of the drop-off point, Horuss turned to Rufioh and said softly, “I enjoyed our time together today.”

“I know,” said Rufioh, “You’ve said that like a dozen times.”

“Why shouldn’t I say it?” Horuss said a bit louder, “It’s polite. You should be grateful I’m so grateful.”

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, I am,” Rufioh said holding out his hands.

Horuss went back to soft. “And I’m not just simply grateful for your body. I enjoy receiving your friendship.”

“Thank you! I like having a new friend.” Rufioh looked outside the car. “But I have to go now. My girlfriend should be home now.”

Horuss nodded. “Then go now.”

As Rufioh left Horuss yelled out, “But I’ll see you Sunday, right?”

Rufioh waved back. “Yeah! Sure.”

When he went up to the apartment, Damara was indeed there. She was sitting on the couch watching something Japanese on the TV and when Rufioh sat down he recognized it as the anime “Shoujo Kakumei Utena”. On screen, a man with long green hair crouched on tree and ate a banana. It made sense in context (No it didn’t.) The odd scene reminded him of how just a few hours earlier he was naked and pretending to be a monkey eating a banana and the memory made his dick jump. He hoped Damara didn’t notice this, though that was unlikely considering the room was dark and his pants were baggy. It would be difficult to explain. Then again, the long green-haired dude was hot for a douchebag. Wow, that was pertain, thought Rufioh. Damara was too busy laughing behind her hand at the end to care about this.

As the credits started rolling, she turned to Rufioh and whispered, “Okaerinasai, Rufioh-kun.”

“Taidama, doll.”

“< How was Ernie? >”

Rufioh hadn’t said that was who he was visiting in Northern Virginia, but he realized Ernie was a good alibi. Ernie was a middle school friend he had just gotten back in touch with and he was far out of Damara’s circle.

“Oh, Ernie’s doing swell. How was your day?”

“< A little lonely, but watching Utena cheers me up. >”

“Cheers you up? It gets kind of morbid sometimes…”

“< I know, I just still like it. >”

Rufioh put his arm around Damara’s shoulders and she leaned into his chest to watch her favorite anime. By the time it got to the part where a recently-orphaned girl was lying in a coffin because she was unwilling to live in a world with death, Rufioh and Damara were making out like mad. Damara had watched the series many times and she knew how the little girl left the coffin, so it didn’t matter she was missing the show. They just necked while sitting for a long time until the last episode was almost over. Then Damara laid down on the couch and Rufioh pulled up her skirt and pulled down her wet panties and they made love right there on the couch. During it, he played that scene with the green-haired dude over and over in his mind. It wasn’t really thinking about Horuss, he told himself later. She might have been thinking about the same scene. Besides, anything that could give him his third wind so he could please his girlfriend was good. 

If Damara noticed Rufioh was murmuring “chu chu” as he rested on top of her, she didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original posting I got the Utena episode wrong. Saionji, the green-haired character, was fully-dressed, not beloined-clothed. Fixed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rufioh found out on Monday morning that he was scheduled to work at the restaurant on Sunday afternoon. He texted Horuss to tell him this. Horuss texted back immediately.

Rufioh texted back: nope…1 don’t have an excuse.

Isn’t meeting me e%cuse enough to cancel?

1 don’t th1nk they’d let me off…just because 1 want to f**k a fr1end…1t’s not l1ke a death 1n the fam1ly.

Can’t you make up an e%cuse? Tell them you’ve started going to e%tremely long Masses?

1 don’t want to l1e to them…espec1ally not about that.

Yes, I suppose it would be hard to believe a person like you would go to religious services.

Horuss added: Could you e%change times with another employee?

Rufioh texted: 1t would be hard f1nd1ng someone else who’d want to work sunday afternoons. wouldn’t 1t be eas1er 1f we rescheduled?

You should at least try. I want to see you every Sunday afternoon.

So Rufioh spent the day trying to get someone to exchange with him. Luckily, he did find someone, though in exchange he had to pick up a crappy late-night shift that same day. Next Sunday afternoon, he was rewarded in his efforts by two rounds of mind-blowing anal sex, once in the guest room and later in the guest shower. Unfortunately, all that pounding made his late-night shift after his study date difficult. When asked why he was limping, he said it was because he exercised at the gym too hard. Indeed, he had exercised in Horuss’ gym before the mind-blowing sex, so it wasn’t completely false.

It was when they were exercising that another problem came up.

“Dang, man,” Rufioh had said as he watched Horuss on a machine, “You could be a football player…hey, did you play football in high school…or at Swarthmore?”

Horuss released the weights and looked down. “I’m afraid I have never been much for sports. I am too clumsy…and asocial. I have done much injury to people in my attempts.”

“Oh, sorry dude…that’s a shame…”

“Would you think me a better person if I did play football?”

“No, it’s fine you don’t play football. I’m not into football myself, more into basketball and…”

Suddenly Rufioh snapped his fingers.

“SUPER BOWL! Aww, shoot, I forgot about that…it’s happening next Sunday…we can’t meet then.”

“Why not? You already said football doesn’t interest you.”

“Yeah, but the parties do. It’s an excuse to eat tons of chips and guac and other junk food and drink…” Rufioh stopped his thought. “Drink sodas. Plus, there’s the Half-Time commercials.”

“I don’t see how that’s more worthwhile than seeing me. You can see those commercials later on youtube and the commercials have been shown to not actually be very effective in terms of sales, and I won’t get into how unhealthy gorging yourself is. Can’t you just cancel for one year?”

“No, if I don’t go to Wolfdog’s, my friends will wonder where I am…Damara will wonder where I am…I need to keep up appearances.”

“I suppose social obligations are as important to you as professional and academic obligations.”

“Yeah, and familiar. I got a lot of obligations…I won’t begrudge any of your obligations.”

“Thank you. My professional obligations are of the highest order since I am an executive and you are a busboy. Luckily, I don’t need to do much on Sundays. We will meet the Sunday after next.”

“I’ll see you then!”

Horuss got up and loomed over Rufioh.

“And I’ll see you now,” he said, “Come, Rufioh, let’s go to the guest room. I’ll show you how much pleasure it can be visiting me.”

And hence they went upstairs. Afterwards, as they dried off, Horuss brought the subject up again.

“Can this Wolfdog person, who I presume is male, bring you as much pleasure and excitement as me?”

Rufioh was about to answer when Horuss interrupted.

“Wait, have you ever had sex with Wolfdog?”

“NO WAY! No offense to Wolfdog, he’s my bro, but he’s hella straight and even if he wasn’t…I don’t think so.”

“But what of your other Super Bowl bros?”

“Um, one of my exes might be there if – hey, what does that have to do with anything? This is a Super Bowl party, not an orgy. Haven’t you ever been to one?”

“Never.”

“Well, there is no sex…even if your team wins…be a bad idea after all that bean dip.”

“You are set on spending next Sunday eating bean dip?”

“Sorry, dude, but I am. But we’ve always got next Sunday?”

“Yes, but be prepared for another meeting this week. Email me your schedule when you get home. You still have my email, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Good. Let’s get dinner.”

On Monday evening, Rufioh got a text from Horuss reminding him to email his schedule. Rufioh did so, though he didn’t think they would meet that week. However, he got a text from Horuss on Thursday morning.

You do have a few hours free this afternoon, don’t you?

yes? but only l1ke four hours?

I am going to take a long lunch break and meet you at our hotel.

our hotel? we have our own spec1al hotel?

The one in Dupont Circle. Is it not acceptable? You aren’t going to pay for it so it doesn’t matter.

no, that jo1nt’s f1ne…

Rufioh added: …but 1’m not sure we’ll have enough t1me…maybe we should wa1t t1ll we do?

I cannot wait % days to see you. Even an hour is something.

wow, you really want me that bad?

And you want me in an e%tremely criminal way as well, don’t you?

Horuss added: You’ve probably also felt an emptiness in your body waiting to be filled by me.

Again: Is anyone else as big as me? I doubt your friends can match me. Certainly your female friend cannot match me.

Yet again: All you have are your small delicate hands to work with.

Rufioh finally got the chance to reply: well, 1 haven’t had much anal th1s week…l1ke not at all. nobody’s h1tt1ng up my p-spot but you. d**n it feels good getting your p-spot h1t.

He added: now 1’ve got to meet you today…you’ve sold me l1ke a bus1ness dude should.

Again: and by that 1 mean you sold me the 1dea…not that 1’m a slave and you’re sell1ng me.

Horuss texted: But you will be my little house slave when we meet.

He added: 1:15, go to the lobby and I’ll te%t you the room number. We won’t meet in the lobby and if you see me in the lobby you are to ignore me.

Rufioh arrived at the hotel a few minutes early. He saw Horuss and almost called to him before remembering the plan. Instead he turned away and waited for the text. When he got the text, he went up to the room and knocked on the door. Horuss answered and Rufioh was surprised he wasn’t completely naked this time. Instead, he was in dress pants and an undershirt.

“Good, you arrived promptly,” Horuss said, “You manage your time well.”

Rufioh put down his messenger bag. “Yeah, I managed to snag enough time to buy some lube and prep myself a lil.”

“That’s an excellent idea!”

“Actually, it wasn’t. It’s hella gross walking around with goo up your A.”

Rufioh started taking off his clothes and Horuss followed suite. Rufioh prepared Horuss’ erection and Horuss’ re-prepared Rufioh’s butt with fresh lube. When they were ready, they had sex doggy-style on some towels. Horuss talked dirty, but he did it in as soft a voice as he could manage. It was all very conventional and business-like. When they were done, Rufioh got off the bed gingerly and stretched his body.

“Dang, that really hit the spot!” he said, “Hit it real good! Might be a little hard doing my thing today…but I’m getting used to that.”

Horuss asked plaintively, “Are you going to exit now?”

Rufioh smelled himself. “Well, I need a shower first.”

“And after that, will you exit? You shouldn’t leave so soon.”

“Planning on more sex?”

“No, it’s just I want us to spend some time doing…friend activities.”

“Um, I’m not sure…I have things to do…we can always getting our chilling done later…at a better time.”

“I can’t wait till then. I am in need of your friendship as much as your sex.”

“Thanks, dude, that’s sweet…but the time…?”

“You can’t spare an extra thirty minutes?”

“I guess I could…”

Horuss smiled briefly. “Excellent!”

“First I got to hit the showers.”

“We shall do that together.”

They took a shower and Horuss washed Rufioh before washing himself. After drying off they went back into the bedroom and got dressed, though Rufioh left his shoes and socks off.

“So, what do you want to do? Order room service? Or a movie? Or maybe watch TV? Even if they don’t have cable we can watch Law & Order or something.”

“I don’t want to order room service, it’d draw attention to myself. I’d prefer we talk instead of distracting ourselves.”

“What do you want to chat about?” Rufioh said as he sat on the bed.

“How are you doing in macroeconomics?”

“I’m doing hella good, thanks for the help!”

“Ahh, that’s good to hear,” Horuss said with a fake smile, “I’d like to hear more about how you’re doing in your studies.”

“Well, it’s the beginning of the semester, so things aren’t too hard, but I know they’ll get tough soon. One of my teacher hasn’t turned into the hard-A as everybody claims he is.”

“Yes, that’s very good. I want to know more about your teachers.” Horuss stopped smiling. “Who am I fooling? I don’t care. I want to hear about your friends.”

“Well, Cronus has self-published an album but everybody…”

“What are you doing with your friends?”

“Normal chilling? Watching anime, playing video games, shooting the shoot? Some of them do protests and meetings but I never join.”

“How many of them have you had sex with?”

“What? Hey dude, don’t think I’ve slept with my ENTIRE gang! I’ve slept with like, four people, my entire college career and one of them is now my girlfriend. Maybe I was a little wild my freshman year? Slept with a dude I only knew a week? But that was still only three dudes. There are a ton of other students who’ve hooked up with more people than me.” Rufioh pointed to Horuss. “YOU’VE hooked up with more people than me.”

Horuss bowed his head.

Rufioh sighed. “Typical. People are always thinking that just because I –CAN- get anyone means I –HAVE- gotten everyone…calling me a man-slut…bunch of haters.” 

Horuss lifted his head and cocked it to the side. “Anyone? Even heterosexual men? Or lesbian women?”

“Maybe I don’t have good flirt-dar, but I think I have been hit on by every orientation…including Ace…Hey, why so skeptical? I got you and you’re hella straight.”

This example satisfied Horuss even though Rufioh didn’t believe Horuss was anywhere near straight.

“Say, what about you? Not fair for me to dish my digits and you not dish yours?”

Horuss growled, “I already told you I’ve had sex with exactly 102 homosexuals, including you.”

“Why don’t you just say dudes? Homosexual doesn’t define me.”

“I think you are primarily a homosexual despite your current relationship with a woman. The rest of my Craigslist partners openly identified as homosexual.”

“Okay, what about before you Craigslist spree?”

“Two. And by that, I mean two females I was in devoted and loving long-term relationships with before consummation.” His face turned from angry to sad. “I loved each of them dearly but they were not equipped for my STRONG sex drive. I suppose no female could be equipped for it given their lower testosterone level in relation to males.”

“Well, that’s not exactly true…some dolls have…”

Horuss interrupted Rufioh as he sat himself down in a chair. “I had recently been cast off by my latest lady love and I had a STRONG craving for a feminine touch when I resorted to craigslist. I placed an advert in Males for FEMALES and I got a grammatical reply from someone claiming to be a buxom young woman. I bravely invited this strange woman up to my hotel room. I felt easier to talk with the opposite sex with an electronic barrier. Yet when I opened the door, I found not a female but a homosexual in very unconvincing drag. The poor man upon seeing me lost his nerve and confessed he was not a woman and begged me to let him leave. Instead, I brought him in and let him…service me.”

“Wow, lucky dude.”

“After that, I decided it was more convenient to turn to homosexuals for my sexual needs giving how unlikely it was I would ever encounter a real woman on craigslist.”

“Have you ever tried a…um…professional one?”

“Once, in China, I gave into the constant pimping that is customary in that corrupt country and purchased a female. I found the sex to be excruciating and…I failed to finish. The same would have likely happened in the unlikely case my first craigslist encounter was a female. I don’t think I could ever have sex, that is make love, to a woman I didn’t love. It takes time for me to be comfortable around the opposite sex. I have nonesuch problems with dudes.”

“You prefer their company better?”

“I think it’s because I grew up in a masculine household, my mother having left my father, probably for the same reason my girlfriends left me. In addition, my hobbies and interests tend towards the masculine. Still, my heart draws me towards the feminine.”

“Yeah, the dolls are pretty sweet.”

“As you say. Are you truly interested in girls?”

“I like them enough to shack up with one.”

There was an awkward pause. Horuss got up off the chair and wandered to the nightstand.

“I think we should get room service,” he said, “I might as well have lunch during my lunch break and you must be hungry too. I’ll select something for the both of us.”

“Sure! Um, you’re paying?”

“Of course I’m paying! I’m already paying for the room. Just stay out of sight when the bellhop comes up.”

After briefly looking through the menu, Horuss got on the phone. He ordered two roasted artichoke pannis, an iced tea, and he let Rufioh order a Coke for his own drink.

When Horuss put down the phone, Rufioh said, “Isn’t it pointless having me hide…when the double order snitches on us?”

“They might always think it’s a woman in the room! In fact, that’s probably what they assume.”

“You’re totally cool with them knowing you’re here for a booty call…as long as they think it’s with a doll…like, maybe a married doll?”

“I’d rather be mistaking as an adulterer than a homosexual!”

Rufioh thought Horuss probably was both. Who knows if any of the dudes he was down-low with were married? However, Rufioh didn’t feel like bringing that up. It had worked in his favor that Horuss over-looked his target’s relationship status. He also didn’t want to bring up Horuss’ sexuality confusion. Rufioh knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with that.

Rufioh instead said, “So, where in China have you been? I’d really love to go to China one day. Not as much as I’m dying to go to Japan, but I’d still like to go…see stuff from marital arts flicks.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t gone anywhere in particularly picturesque.”

“I guess it’s too much to expect you went to see some secret Shaolin monastery…but maybe some place in Beijing?”

“I have visit the Forbidden City. Very interesting place…”

And Horuss began discussing it. Soon, the food and drinks came and they had a nice late lunch. Rufioh just made it to his next appointment.

That Sunday during the Super Bowl party, Rufioh thoughts kept turning to Horuss. Despite how fun his friends were, he missed Horuss. Horuss could be boring at times but he often had an interesting fact here and there. He was surprisingly good company. And yes, the sex with him was the bomb. Rufioh kept thinking about Horuss’ big hard body and his big hard D. It made Rufioh want to forget this party and go over to Horuss’, but he couldn’t ditch the party. Instead he tried to talk with his friends and ignore the game like everyone else (which was just as well since the buff football players just made him think more about sex). He managed not to pop a boner during the party. Well, he got a little fluffed, so he put a pillow on his lap and no one was the wiser.

That night, he got out that pent-up energy with his doll. Though Horuss had given him that energy, he didn’t think about Horuss while making love with his girlfriend. He was totally devoted to her.

He also was sure he would meet Horuss next Sunday, even if he had to cancel something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy who responded to Horuss' M4W ad isn't supposed to be a trans woman. Possibly he wasn't even in drag and Horuss did M4M from the get-go. Trust no one.


	7. Chapter 7

Rufioh did meet with Horuss next Sunday as planned. When Rufioh got into the car, Horuss immediately asked him about the Super Bowl.

“How was your game?” he asked bitterly.

“It wasn’t MY game, bro…I wasn’t out playing.”

“Then why couldn’t you have seen me last Sunday if you weren’t employed by the NFL?”

“Are you still on that?”

“I simply think it is odd how people invest so much energy into watching other people. All that time spent setting up a party just so you can watch a free television show.”

“Well, people did more than just watch the TV…mostly we talked and ate and drank…soda…in fact we didn’t do much watching.”

Horuss thumped the wheel. “See! You don’t even care about the aired program!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say we COMPLETELY ignored it…not ALL of us…and we all paid attention to the half-time show…at the very…”

Horuss interrupted, “I watched all of the football game and I paid close attention. I could tell you everything that happened, though I’m afraid I don’t have all the terminology.”

Rufioh smiled. “Oh, sweet, did you enjoy it?” 

“I found the game as boring and meaningless as I’ve found all football games.”

“Too bad. Football’s no good when you’re sober…some people say…”

“Drunk people are amused by anything. Did you drink?”

“No,” said Rufioh, and by that he meant one beer.

“I’m glad you did that. Did you find your experience changed by that decision? Did you find the game boring because you were sober?”

“No, honestly, what made it less fun for me was…you weren’t there.”

“You think I could have provided better color commentary?”

“You seem to know TONS about everything…so you probably could…but I’m thinking…maybe if I was in your media room that Sunday…I could have entertained you…?”

“Are you particularly knowledgeable in football? Can you provide color commentary?”

“I think I have a lot of funny things to say…but I was more thinking…I could have used my mouth a different way?”

“Oh. Oh my. You mean, fellate me while I watch something non-sexual?”

“I don’t think football is ENTIRELY non-sexual…not with those tight pants on all the players.”

“It would be non-sexual for me, unless the players were female.”

“Like the Lingerie League?”

“What?”

“Dolls playing indoor football…in panties and garters…and of course pads and helmets and all that sh’t, they aren’t TOTALLY crazy.”

“That sounds incredibly foolish…I’ll have to see this for myself.”

“Then again…I think they’ve started making it more legit…like make them wear more normal threads…still skimpy but not as girly.”

“I still want to watch it…and I want to watch it while I’m your mouth…letting your mouth warm and harden me…using it to enhance my viewing pleasure.”

Rufioh squirmed in his seat with arousal at this objectifying talk. “Wow, I want that too.”

Horuss said cheerfully, “Yes, I enjoy athletic girls! Hmm, I wonder what’s playing now? There must be some women’s sport playing this afternoon. I have every ESPN channel, silly as it is since I rarely watch sports, but that’s cable packages for you. I guess having so many channels comes in handy now and then.” 

Rufioh sighed inwardly at Horuss’ tendency to jump from scorching hot dirty talk to inane chatter in seconds. 

Yet when they got to the den to carry out their women’s sports scenario, Horuss was on-topic. While he didn’t pay attention to the game, he talked all through it about how his mind was on the game and he was just using Rufioh’s mouth. Oddly enough, his rant didn’t come across as a wall of denial as much as a taunt. 

“Look at you, little house boy, trying so very hard,” he would say as he stroked Rufioh’s neck, “But I’m not paying attention to you.”

The taunt just drove Rufioh on, encouraging him to fight his gag reflex and throat as much of Horuss as he could. He was getting better at it. Horuss eventually couldn’t pretend he didn’t care anymore and he started crying out Rufioh’s name. This drove Rufioh over the edge before Horuss was driven over his edge.

After Rufioh finished off Horuss, he rested his head against Horuss’ knee.

“Awww, that was the bomb,” he said.

Horuss asked, “Did you release before me?”

Rufioh got his head off of Horuss’ knee and sat up. “Aw dang, was I supposed to wait? Sorry…it’s hard to control the rush sometimes.”

“I’m not angry, just amazed,” Horuss said as he took off the condom and wrapped it in a tissue, “I’ve always found it queer how you homosexuals derive so much pleasure from giving fellatio.”

“You can like giving head no matter the orientation…it’s fun giving pleasure…even without getting anything back.”

“Maybe giving pleasure some other way but using your mouth seems uncomfortable and undignified. Doesn’t it hurt keeping your mouth open so wide?”

Rufioh rubbed his jaw. “Actually, it does. Maybe we should stop talking for a lil?” 

Horuss patted the seat next to him. “Get dressed and then sit down here.”

Rufioh got dressed. Horuss was already dressed (probably a bad idea considering how much he sweat during sex but it fit the fantasy) so he just tucked himself back in and disposed of the condom before sitting back down.

“Wonder what happened in the game,” Rufioh said.

“Umm, I wasn’t…paying attention…to anything but the sex.”

Rufioh turned to Horuss and grinned. “Ha, I know that, bro.”

A moment passed while Rufioh watched the game. “Women’s basketball isn’t that bad. I miss all the slam dunks but they got the fundamentals down.”

“You actually do like basketball?”

“Heck, I was a star on my high school basketball team. I’m hella good.”

“Are you on your university team?”

“No…I’ve already got my academics and my clubs and my job…the academics are really killer, but running the anime club is also tough…so I can’t do sports…it’s just too much stress and responsibility.”

“At least you still keep your body well. By that I mean, you are responsible with your fitness routine.”

Rufioh made a muscle. “Thanks! But I still feel like I’ve let people down…in my responsibilities. A lot of my friends and family think I should be in basketball…maybe even go pro…but that’s not where my heart leads me, you know? What about you?”

“I’ve always been told I should work at my family’s business. Nobody has ever seriously suggested I take on a career with my body instead of my mind, no matter how excellent my body is. A STRONG mind is more important than a STRONG body in this day and age and indeed I have a STRONG mind, but I wish I could combine both. I have even wondered about becoming a blacksmith.”

“Like shape the iron with your hands?”

“I’m not that STRONG. I have the strength of a human even though I am above-average.”

“Ha, I know you’re not Superman…couldn’t fit into those tight briefs.”

“I wish I could craft objects instead of supervising other people for a living.”

“Why don’t you?”

“My family’s business is more important, not just for my family but for America. You see, we’re government contractors, as you might have guessed from our headquarters’ location.”

“I haven’t really thought much about your family’s business…to be honest…but it sounds cool.”

“It is ‘cool’ as you say. Darkleer Robotics was one of the first of its kind. Grandfather Horuss, my namesake, held 20 patents.”

“I wish my family had a legacy like that.”

“And maybe you can create that legacy…if you study. We’ll hit the showers and then we’ll go to the library and you’ll show me your homework.”

Rufioh sighed. “Can’t I just watch the game?”

“You haven’t been watching the game.”

“True dat.”

“And later, I can watch you exercise…I mean, we’ll both exercise together. You must also have a STRONG body.”

“But I don’t have gym clothes.”

“Then you can exercise in your boxer shorts.”

“Okay…sounds like a plan.”

So Rufioh studied for half an hour and then they went downstairs to the gym, Horuss in exercise clothes and Rufioh in his boxers and an undershirt. Horuss directed Rufioh through some stretches and Rufioh had to keep himself calm while Horuss ordered him. Yet when Rufioh started off his weight exercises with the thigh press, Horuss had problems keeping calm.

“I think that’s enough!” he blurted out.

Rufioh stopped. “Huh?”

“We’ve done calisthenics, that’s enough for the day, we can always come back later.”

Rufioh got off the machine. “So what are we going to do now?”

“Well? We’re going to have sex. I saw the way you’ve been acting while I directed you, how you could barely keep yourself in your boxers, it’s clear you want to have sex. It is high time we went to the guest room.”

So they went quickly to the guest room after picking up the condoms and the lube from the den. When they were naked and the towel was on the bed, Rufioh got into his normal position on all fours. Horuss kneeled behind him and started lubing up Rufioh’s thighs. 

“Ah!” gasped Rufioh, “This feels nice but shouldn’t you lube…other places?”

“You were the one who said we should have thigh sex, which I have looked up and I’ve found it’s called intercrual sex by the way, so I think we should do it again.”

“Um, thigh’s cool…but can’t we still…?”

“This is quicker. Now close your legs.”

Rufioh did so and Horuss slide in between his thighs and started pumping.

“Yes, we don’t need any stretching this way,” Horuss breathed, “You’ve already stretched out for me. You’re very flexible, aren’t you?” He groaned, “Oh my I want to use that one day, we really should.”

“Heh, my body’s bangarang!”

“Your body is for me, now quiet yourself.”

“Just as you keep talking, bro, I’ll shut up.”

And Horuss didn’t stop talking as he fucked Rufioh’s thighs. Rufioh only interrupted when he was close.

“Please, bro, put it in me, hit my p-spot!”

“No, we are not doing that now! Later!”

“But I can’t later…I’m going to…”

And to Rufioh’s disappointment he came. It wasn’t a bad orgasm, but he felt he could have had a better one if they’d done anal. When Rufioh had caught his breath, Horuss followed with his own orgasm.

When they were face-to-face again, Horuss asked, “What was with that outburst? We can always schedule anal for later.”

“I told you, bro…I’m not sure if I can go later.”

Horuss shook his head. “I just don’t understand you. You are younger than me, in the prime of your life, and you can only spend twice a day? I think you should be examined.”

“Look, bro, I’m healthy…it’s just I’m not at your level…and I spend A LOT with you.”

Horuss leaned over on the bed, “I think you will be well for another round in an hour. It might be a dry orgasm but I assure you…it will be an orgasm milked straight from your prostate.”

Rufioh gulped.

Horuss stood up. “So let’s take a shower and have a snack!”

So they took a shower together and Horuss took extra care to wash Rufioh’s thighs. After they got dressed, they went downstairs and had canned tomato soup. Rufioh was glad for the soup. His jaw was still a little sore. They ate and relaxed for a while in the kitchen. They didn’t go back to exercising but they did talk about exercise.

Horuss said, “I started bodybuilding at eleven, probably too young but I couldn’t wait. I wanted people to stop teasing me for my long hair that they considered effeminate. I already was STRONG but I’m afraid to say I was also on the obese side.” He growled. “Oh the disgusting vile things they said about my breasts, those horrible little…” But he brightened a bit. “I found I easily picked up muscles and grew into the fine physique you see today.”

“And you got the kids to stop teasing you!” Rufioh added.

“Actually…no, I found out that bodybuilding had a “gay” connotation in their narrow-minds, plus they didn’t stop with the long hair insults.”

“Oh…”

“Yet I did not let that stop me from enjoying my new hobby! I found a great thrill in exercising my body. The endorphin rush is like a drug, why it’s like sex!” Horuss looked embarrassed. “Well, you’re an athlete, you know what it’s like, you can make your own analogies.”

“And so you made friends with the other athletes.”

“No, not that either. I had problems getting along with other bodybuilders. Part of it was prejudice against vegetarians like me, a prejudice that mind you is disappearing, but a bigger part of it was the homosexual infiltration of the sport.”

“Umm…”

“Yes, sad to say my foolish schoolmates might have had a point. Homosexuals have infiltrated what was once a heterosexual sport. It sickened me.”

“And now…?”

“I have evolved over the years. I am fine with homosexuals being in the sport as long as they keep it to themselves and do not make it a part of “gay pride”. I hate being in a weight-room or a shower and overhearing male bodybuilder gossiping effeminately about another male and realizing they are a homosexual, it makes me feel…excited…

“I mean, nervous. Yes, nervous is a better word, I just thought excited since I like the X sound. My heart gets excited and not in a positive way associated with happy events.”

Rufioh thought other parts of Horuss got excited.

“However, these days I mostly exercise at home to avoid such embarrassing situations.” 

“But…you do meet with homosexuals…a lot of them…in your hotel rooms…”

“But only on my own terms. I don’t like randomly running into an open homosexual.”

“You wouldn’t even want to run into me?”

“You aren’t an open homosexual.”

“Hey, bro! I’m not hiding…for one I’m bi, not homosexual…and I’ve told people…”

“Your whole family?”

“Umm…well…my mom? Three of my American cousins know…and I think that’s it…none of the old folks know.”

“And your other parent?”

Rufioh bowed his head. “…my pop died before I could tell him.” He rose his head. “Hey, it’s hard telling people you’re bisexual…dang harder than telling them you’re gay…I can’t even convince you…”

“And it should stay that way. It’s a good thing your father died before you blabbed to him that you were a homosexual. He could die believing he raised a good traditional son.”

Rufioh stood up and raised his fist. “Hey, don’t you talk about…” He suddenly sat down and lowered his fist. “Let’s just not talk about this, ‘kay?”

Horuss wiped his face with a napkin. “Good. You can relax so you’ll be able to accept my size in a few minutes.”

“Now?”

“Are you not recuperated even now? It’s been more than an hour.”

Rufioh groaned. He felt he should turn down sex with this homophobe who dared to say he was a bad son to his late father. Rufioh could punish Horuss by not giving into his demands for sex. And if Rufioh was too chicken to tell Horuss off directly, he could always claim he was tired or too busy for sex. However, right now, as Horuss stared him down through his dark glasses, muscles bulging in his tight shirt, pheromone-filled sweat beading on him, Rufioh desired him too much to say no. His dick was already hardening. He wasn’t tired anymore. In fact he wanted to be fucked hard.

“Rufioh? You should give some sort of answer.”

Rufioh replied, “…Yes, I want to have sex again.”

“Thank you for answering.”

They hurried upstairs to the guest room. While Horuss pulled his shirt over his head, Rufioh said something that had been on his mind.

“Could you not call me faggot during sex?” he said.

Horuss threw his shirt into a corner. “Really? You suddenly object to our dirty talk?”

“No, I still like it…it’s just today…I feel a bit sore about that word.”

“Are all the other slurs fine, my little house boy?”

Rufioh nodded.

Horuss put his shades back on. “Then get prepared, little house boy.”

Rufioh grinned and striped. He was exceedingly proud he’d stood up to Horuss and got that concession from him. After some prepping, Horuss fucked Rufioh just the way Rufioh had wanted it before. He called Rufioh all sorts of racist slurs but he avoided homophobic ones. Rufioh came harder than he expected for his third time today.

When they were in the shower, Rufioh said to Horuss, “Even though those dumb kids in school didn’t appreciate you…I’m giving you props now for your bodybuilding effort…you’ve earned it.”

“Why, thanks, dear Rufioh!” Horuss replied, “And your body…”

Horuss just trailed off and never finished. Rufioh wasn’t surprised he was too shy to compliment his male sex partner’s body. Well, Rufioh hadn’t been fishing for compliments anyway. Horuss was more in need of them than him.

After the shower, it was time for Rufioh to go home. He sloped in the front passenger’s seat as a well-fucked lump. Horuss did most of the talking on the ride home while Rufioh half-napped.

As Horuss pulled up to the side of that Adams Morgan road, he said, “And so we’ll meet the Sunday after Valentine’s Day?”

Rufioh woke up. “Huh? No, we can’t meet V Day! I’m with my girlfriend that night! Don’t you know that?”

“If you’d been listening, you’d have known I said the Sunday AFTER Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh…next Sunday’s fine…why even mention Valentine’s Day? Made me nervous.”

“That’s why you should listen to me and not jump to conclusions.”

“Sorry, bro.”

“Enjoy your Valentine’s Day celebration with that girlfriend of yours.”

“Oh, I will,” Rufioh said knowingly before he could stop himself, “Um, bye.”

“Good night, Rufioh.”

The week went by and then it was Friday the 14 th . Rufioh and Damara didn’t go out to eat but stayed at home and ordered Chinese. They watched the movie “Adolescence of Utena” snuggled together. Rufioh thought it was an odd choice for a romantic movie with all the rape and incest, but the movie was one of Damara’s favorites. During the famous Rose Garden Dance, Rufioh and Damara stood up and slow-danced through the song. Damara whispered in Rufioh’s ear, “This rose is our destiny” and he whispered back, “I know, doll.” They didn’t sit down again till far into the next scene when Anthy showed Utena her secret. When Utena and Touga said good bye, Damara grabbed Rufioh’s shirt and started crying a little and he patted her on the back. She felt better at the ending and they kissed when Anthy and Utena had their long final kiss.

When the movie was done and when they had finally stopped kissing, Rufioh told Damara he had a gift for her. He turned on the lights and got a little box out of his messenger bag and gave it to her. When she opened it up, there was a ring.

“Ai-ya, Rufioh-kun - !” 

“Um, don’t get too excited, doll,” Rufioh said, “It’s not a REAL Black Rose Crest ring…that’s above my budget…I just found it in a pawn shop…thought it looked a lot like the one in the anime.”

Indeed, while the dark ring had a rose on it, it was not the Ohtori signet from the series. Damara put it on anyway.

“< I guess you can still cosplay with it… > she said.

“Nah, doll, when you cosplay…I’ll get you the real bling…this is just a little token…when I get enough money, I’ll get you the gold Rose Crest Ring.”

“En-ga-ge-ment ringu. My prince.”

“Um, maybe…my princess.”

He kissed her on the forehead.

“And now for your gift?” he asked hopefully.

“<Come into the bedroom.>” she said with a shy giggle.

And so Rufioh ended up lying naked on the futon with Damara naked between his legs giving when of her rare but wonderful blow jobs. However, when he was close his cell phone buzzed and beeped and due to its precarious position on the dresser, fell to the ground. The distraction made him lose his orgasm and soften a little.

“Aw sh’t,” he said, “Just a sec, doll…let me check on it.”

He walked across the room grumbling at the badly-timed text. What sort of bro interrupts a bro with a girlfriend on V Night? It had better be important, he thought, like a fire or a death. He checked the phone and there was a text timed for exactly 11:59 yesterday. 

Before the 14th is officially over, I want to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day. 

It was from Horuss. Rufioh sighed. He wondered if somehow Horuss planned to text him at exactly the wrong moment.

“<What is it?>” Damara asked.

“Nothing…wrong number…let’s get back to bizness, ‘kay?”

Rufioh walked back to the bed and kissed his girlfriend before lying back and letting her continue. His mind was on Horuss now. Was Horuss alone and masturbating right now? Or did he meet up tonight with yet another craigslist dude? Both sounded depressing in their own way. Horuss didn’t have his own boyfriend to suck his D for V Day, some gay boy out in the city didn’t have a D to suck, maybe because he just broke up with his boyfriend, and has to troll online. It wasn’t just sex Horuss and the hypothetical craigslist dude were missing out on. They had no one to snuggle up with that night. Rufioh decided to turn his mind from the people who didn’t have anyone to snuggle back to the person he had to snuggle with.

Rufioh almost forgot to tell Damara he was coming but he did manage to do the chivalric thing. She took her mouth off and jerked him to a finish while he put his hand on her hand. 

As Rufioh wiped his chest with a tissue, he said, “Do you want me to return the favor?”

“< No, it’s okay. You’ve done enough already. Let’s just sleep. >” 

And so they went to sleep like that, naked for once except for their jewelry.


	8. Chapter 8

On Sunday, Rufioh got to talk to Horuss about the text.

“About Friday,” he said as they were getting on the highway, “Why did you text me at 11:59?”

“I was wishing you a happy holiday. It’s a social obligation to at least text someone to wish them well on a holiday and as we are friends I thought I should text you.”

“At 11:59?”

“As I explained in the text, I didn’t think of it until then.”

“Didn’t you think I might be…busy?”

“You sleep at that hour?”

“No…I was just busy?”

“You didn’t text me back,” Horuss pouted.

“Was I supposed to wish you a Happy Valentine’s Day back?”

“Actually, since I’m not in a couple, you probably didn’t need to wish me well on Valentine’s Day and besides, if you had texted ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ after my text it wouldn’t have been accurate since that day would have been over. Yet you could have thanked me for acknowledging your romance.”

“Um…thanks?”

“I bear no ill-will towards your relationship with your Japanese lady.”

“Good to know.”

The conversation died out then. When they got to the side foyer, they started to instead talk about Rufioh’s up-coming midterms. Horuss decided they would first go to the library to study, but when they sat down across from each other at that table, Horuss changed gear.

“So, how did you celebrate with that Japanese girlfriend of yours?”

“You really want to hear about it?”

“I like hearing about your life. So, what restaurant did you go to?”

“We got Chinese…stayed in…watched her fave…‘Shojo Kakumei Utena Aduresensu Mokushiroku’…”

“Shojo what?”

“The movie for this anime…Shojo Kakumei Utena…about this doll who wants to be a prince…and she fights a duel with this d-bag and accidentally becomes engaged to the ‘Rose Bride’ who…”

“She gets engaged to a girl? Why are you watching lesbian romances with your girlfriend?”

“Why not?”

“I thought she was heterosexual…and I didn’t know you were interested in lesbians.”

“Everyone can like two cute girls in love,” Rufioh said while thinking about Horuss’ indifference to the f/f scenes in his porn movie.

“What about you? Do you like this series?”

“Well, it’s got sword-fights…but not enough of them…it’s really shojo…for girls.”

“Ah,” said Horuss and Rufioh hoped Horuss would ask what anime he did like but that question never came. “And did you give her any presents?”

“I gave her a ring.”

“A ring?”

“Not that type of ring…it was costume jewelry…but it looks hella cool…she’s wearing it right now.”

“Did she give you jewelry back?” Horuss turned his head to the side. “I don’t see anything different with your earrings.”

“No, she gave me something different,” Rufioh said as scratched the back of his head.

“Flowers? Chocolate? Did it match your gift?”

“You won’t be upset if I tell you?”

“I don’t think her gift can outclass anything I might chose to give you, so no, I won’t be jealous.”

“…she gave me a BJ.”

Horuss exploded, “You RECEIVE oral sex too?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I just don’t imagine you taking that position…with a female…”

“I’m bisexual…I do it with both males and females…”

But Horuss was off somewhere else. “I have never received oral sex from a female…I’ve only received it from men…asking a woman for oral sex seems so unchivalric.”

“They don’t ALL hate it.”

“Does your girlfriend like it?”

“Naw…but she does it for me.”

“You expect her to do that for you?”

“Hey, I’m not forcing her.”

“You once expected that from me.”

“I didn’t expect it…I was just asking…if you really don’t want to do it, that’s okay. Now, let’s get to studying.”

Rufioh then picked up a book.

“However, I do expect oral services from you, little house boy.”

Rufioh put the book down. “What? Now? We just sat down…I need to study, before the mid-terms.”

“If you do your duty well, we’ll be back here soon. Get up and come with me to the guest room.”

“Okay,” Rufioh sighed.

Though Rufioh wasn’t in the mood for sex when he started licking that familiar banana-candy lube off of Horuss’ dick, he got in the mood part way through. Horuss’ dirty talk just got to him. Horuss kept talking about how excellent his little house boy was doing, far ahead of any lady prostitute. After Horuss came, Rufioh went for just a little more talk.

With his dick in his hand, he asked, “So, what’d you do V-Night?”

Horuss took off his condom. “What? This is an awkward time for small talk? Shouldn’t you concentrate on…things?”

“I need to talk about this! Did you rub one out thinking of me?”

“I…I did a ‘rubbing’ thinking about the sex I have with you, if you need to know.”

“I knew it,” Rufioh gasped.

Horuss quickly added, “And I thought about the comely lady you must be having sex with!”

But Rufioh was too busy coming to hear that addition and Horuss never repeated it. When Rufioh was done, Horuss handed him a tissue. Rufioh dreamily rubbed his chest with the tissue, smearing himself further.

“Thanks,” he panted, “I needed to hear that.”

“You shouldn’t ask me those type of questions. My thoughts during my alone time are private. I’m sure you wouldn’t like revealing all the sordid things that go through your mind when you are…handling yourself.” 

Rufioh shrugged. “I don’t think of anything sordid…just the normal…cute girls, hot boys…well, thinking of my times with you is pretty kinky…but I’m pretty vanilla otherwise.” 

“You may not have any shame but other people do, so you should respect that.”

“Okay…I won’t ask again.”

After a long time studying, when it seemed like Horuss was going to take Rufioh home, he instead took him to the guest room again. Now Horuss got his revenge for Rufioh’s pillow talk. When Horuss had one hand fingering Rufioh’s butt and the other hand stroking him, he asked him some questions.

“Who is making you hard, house boy?”

Rufioh replied, “You are...ah…sir.”

“Do I make you hard when you are alone? Does the memory of me stir up any emotions?”

“Yeah, I’m always jacking off to you.”

“What about with your girl? Do you think of me then?”

“I can’t say…”

Horuss stopped stroking him and squeezed him instead. “Answer, house boy, when you are addressed.”

Rufioh had to say something, so he yelled out, “I do! I do!”

“I am certain that you cannot perform with a female without thinking of me…faggot.”

Rufioh gasped at that word but he wasn’t objecting. 

Horuss pulled his hand out of Rufioh and positioned himself behind him.

“Let me give you what you require to perform.”

And Horuss started fucking Rufioh hard. While it wasn’t true that Rufioh ever needed to think of Horuss when he was with Damara or at any time at all, he still really needed that ass-fucking. He was in a happy daze as Horuss drove him home.

When Rufioh walked into the apartment, Damara watched him carefully.

“< Rufioh-kun, are you okay? >”

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“< You’re limping. >”

He rubbed his butt. “You noticed that?”

“< Rufioh, did you get into an accident? Did you do something dangerous with Ernie? >”

Rufioh’s eyes widened for a second before he thought of something. “Horseback riding…but no, it wasn’t dangerous, doll…we weren’t galloping, just trotting along a horse path.”

“< Isn’t it rather cold to go horseback-riding? >”

“Hey, the horses don’t care…why should we? But really…the REAL problem with horseback riding was sitting on that fat horse for hours…got me bowl-legged…and tired.”

He walked past her to the bedroom, but she had more to say.

“< Have you been horseback-riding with Ernie every Sunday? >”

He turned around.

“I do lots of stuff with Ernie…horse-riding is one of them. Why do you need to know?”

“< It’s just…I think I’ve seen you walk like this every Sunday? Have you gone horseback-riding every time? >”

He grinned. “What can I say? The dude loves horses.”

Damara bowed her head. “< Oh. That makes sense. Sorry for all the questions. >”

“It’s okay.”

Rufioh let out a sigh when he entered the bedroom. He was relieved he found a good answer to her question, but he was still surprised she was so nosy. How did she notice such a little thing like his walk? He couldn’t be limping that much, could he? He guessed Horuss had gone a little bit too much rough on him today. Next time Rufioh would tell him to ease up a little. Or maybe it would be better if Horuss gave him more time to recover before taking him home? That would be a good compromise. Rufioh was reluctant to give up the rough sex.

The next day, Damara found more evidence of his rough time with Horuss. He was in the shower and she knocked on the door to come in and get something and he of course allowed her in. When she entered she was focused on her mission to find her lotion but when she turned to leave she saw Rufioh through the glass door and gasped. 

“< Rufioh-kun, your back! >”

He turned off the shower, turned around, and slide open the door.

“What is it, doll?” he asked.

She looked down at the tile. “< There are bruises on your…back…the very lower back. >” 

He turned his head to look at the bruises the best he could. There were some on the butt-cheek he could see. His butt-cheeks had been feeling sore but he didn’t think there were bruises, let alone bruises that were so visible on his dark skin.

“Huh. You can see real bruises? Not just a birthmark?” he said.

“< Yes, I know your body well enough! You didn’t have those marks before! You’re too old! >”

She looked up as if to confirm what she saw and was again horrified.

“< And on your thighs! There’s bruises on your thighs! >”

He looked down and saw bruises on his outer thighs. They were probably from Horuss grabbing his thighs as he pounded him. Luckily, Horuss cut his nails short.

“Huh,” Rufioh replied.

“< How did you hurt yourself? >”

“Hmmm…it must have been when I went horseback-riding…sitting on a horse too long.”

“< Did you not have saddles? Aren’t those padded? >”

“Nope…we went bare-backing.” Rufioh grinned a little thinking of the unintentional double entendre, though of course he and Horuss would never go condom-free.

“< I’m sorry but I think Ernie might be a better host if he provided saddles. >”

“Come on…people ride horses bareback all the time…like in the Philippines…every time I go I see someone riding a horse naturally.”

She sighed. “< If you say so. I don’t think I know enough about horses. >”

“See? Come on…don’t be so nervous…now run along, doll.”

She bowed her head and left the room. He continued his shower and wondered if there was some type of salve he could use on bruises. He touched the sore skin on his left thigh and his dick jumped a little at the memory of how he got it. However, he just turned the water colder.


	9. Chapter 9

Next Sunday, when Rufioh said he was going to Ernie’s, Damara stopped him.

“< Shouldn’t you be studying? >” she asked.

He patted his book bag. “I am going studying…I’m studying at Ernie’s.”

“< I thought…we could study together? >”

“Sorry…I’ve already promised Ernie…don’t want to disappoint a bro.”

“< Oh, I’m sorry I asked you that. It wasn’t my place to ask you to break your date with an old friend. >”

“It’s okay…I won’t stay too long.”

When Rufioh went to Horuss’, they went to the library. Rufioh let Horuss proofread his mid-term essays.

After finishing an essay, Horuss sighed and said, “Thank goodness you don’t write the way you talk and text. I was afraid you would describe the Cultural Revolution as ‘hella crazy’ or some other horse apples. Though you do use an exceeding amount of commas.”

“I know the difference between casual speech and formal. I’m a good student…well, I’m not a top student…but it’s hard at AU…at least I’m always enthusiastic in class…and I’m fearless with tests.”

“Fearless or not, you should still study.”

“Hey, I am…I am.”

“About your Spring Break,” Horuss said, “What is your itinerary? Are you going to see your tribe in the Philippines?” 

“Nah, I’m just going to see Belle...she’s – “

“You have another woman?”

“No way, Belle’s what I call my mom.”

“That isn’t very respectful of you.”

“Why not? Belle means beautiful.”

“If she agrees to that name, it’s acceptable.”

“The doll’s totally cool with it. Anyway, she’s up in New Jersey…she’s a nurse…she lives with this old lady…takes care of her.”

“Will you be gone the whole week?”

“Naw, I don’t think the old lady would like me staying there that long…I’m just staying one night.”

“So you have plenty of free time?”

“No, I’m scheduled for a lot of work that week…hey, it’s an opportunity to make money…I can’t turn it down.” 

“You really have absolutely no time?”

“I guess I can see if I can make time? But I’m not exactly horny after hours of busboying.”

“Then we should have a longer visit today to make up for it.”

“Actually…I told my doll I’d come home early…study with her.”

“Go home early? You can’t see me on your break and you want to cut this visit short?”

“I’m sorry…but I told her already…she’s my girlfriend, you know? I got to keep her happy too.”

Horuss sighed. “You can leave early then to study with her. However…I want you to study deep-throating with me.”

Rufioh grinned, “I’ll be an apt pupil.” 

This was easier said than done. Rufioh still could only hold his gag reflex off for a limited time and couldn’t do anymore without going into a coughing fit. Horuss couldn’t face-fuck Rufioh like he’d wished for in his dirty talk. All the gagging and coughing turned Rufioh off and while he eventually got Horuss off, he was left flaccid.

“Sorry,” Rufioh said as he kneeled on the floor and looked at his flaccid penis, “I don’t want you to think it’s you…I do like pleasuring you…it’s just – “

“It’s fortuitous you didn’t spend,” Horuss said.

Rufioh looked up. “Huh? You don’t want me to get mine?”

“Not if by spending you are too worn out for an extra session. I want to make good use of our externally limited time together. Get up on the bed.”

Rufioh got on the bed and Horuss played with Rufioh’s butt and penis until Rufioh forgot about his hurt throat. After a long leisurely time, Horuss finally put his cock in Rufioh. As Horuss violently humped him, Rufioh remembered he was supposed to tell Horuss to go easy, but he really couldn’t make himself say that, not when rough felt so goddamn good right then. Only afterwards, when they were drying off from the shower, did Rufioh bring this up.

“Um, Horuss? About the sex…I think…maybe you should go a lil easier?”

Horuss grunted. “Why should I? We both enjoy it when I go STRONG.”

“Yeah, it’s great DURING the sex, but afterwards…it causes some problems…”

“I haven’t made you bleed, I would have noticed that.”

“Actually, I think I’ve seen a little red before on my…but the real problem is the bruises.”

“Oh yes, those are beauties,” Horuss breathed as he craned his head to look at Rufioh’s butt. 

“My girlfriend doesn’t think so…it’s making her a lil nervous.”

“She only just noticed?”

Rufioh looked down, “We usually do it in the dark…she’s shy.”

“Then you should continue having sex in the dark.”

“But I can’t keep my walk from her…she’s noticed that too.”

“Yes, I am very disruptive towards your gait.”

“Speaking of gait…I’ve been telling her I’ve been going bareback horse riding.”

“Bareback horse riding? That’s terrible!”

“I guess that isn’t a perfect excuse…”

“Bareback is terrible for horses! It hurts their backs and gives them pressure sores. The saddle helps distribute the weight evenly. I would never allow you to go bareback riding…” Horuss went misty. “…though there is a sort of romantic intimacy in not having anything between you and the horse…like the Red Indians of old…I admire them…”

“Um, Horuss?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I should continue using that excuse?” Rufioh smiled. “Or hey, maybe we can go horseback riding some day!”

“Shamefully, I don’t own a horse. It’s not a matter of money, it’s more I don’t have the time to invest in a horse. I don’t want to purchase a horse just to keep in a stable and never visit. And no, I can’t build a stable in my backyard, I’ve already asked the home owner’s association about that.”

“We could rent horses?”

“That just isn’t the same. It’s not right, renting out horses.”

“I guess…should I still say I’m riding horses?”

“As long as it isn’t bareback, then it’s a fine excuse. Say, let’s watch ‘The Horse Thief’!”

“Aren’t we supposed to study?”

“It’s a Chinese film, so it does have a connection to your classes.”

So they watched “The Horse Thief” instead of studying. Rufioh liked the movie, though in the back of his mind he felt he should be studying. Oh well, he could study with Damara when he got back home. However, he got home a little later than he planned. When he came into the room, Damara was sitting on the couch with her homework strewn about.

“Okaerinasai,” she said sadly.

“Looks like you got a lot of studying to do, doll!” he said. 

He went over, kissed her on the cheek, and opened his backpack.

“I can help you!” he said.

She yawned. “< I’m sorry to say this, but I feel tired. I’ll see you in the morning. >”

She picked up her homework and went to the bedroom. He studied without her.

The next week was full of exams. After the last exam on Friday, Rufioh and Damara walked hand-in-hand through the Battele-Tompkin Building. When they reached the atrium, Horuss was there in a dusty tan 19 th Century outfit. He smiled and went up to Rufioh as if Damara wasn’t there. 

“Rufioh, have you finished your last examination for the quarter? Congratulations!” he bellowed.

Rufioh flinched. “Uhh, yeah, that was my last exam.”

Damara stood a little behind her boyfriend as she whispered, “Rufioh?”

Rufioh turned his body sideways with his right hand holding Damara and his left hand gesturing at the man in front of her. “Damara, this is Horuss Zahhak.”

She bowed her head while keeping her eyes on him. “I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Zahhak.” 

Rufioh’s eyes also bore into Horuss. “And Horuss, this is Damara Megido…my girlfriend…who I’ve told you about…she also attends classes with me.”

Horuss stiffly faced Damara. “Ah, yes, the Japanese ‘doll’. I’m pleased to meet you too, Miss Megido.” He bowed too.

She asked, “You seem new. May I ask how long have you attended this university?”

“What, I’m not a student here, not that there is anything wrong with this school, but I already got my Bachelors of Science at Strathmore, though theoretically I could be a graduate student, however…I am not.”

“Then you must work at the restaurant?”

“No way! I mean, there’s nothing wrong with Rufioh working at a restaurant, but I have a professional job.”

“Oh, I am so sorry to presume. I am just curious.”

“He’s just a friend,” Rufioh said.

“We met on a Brony forum,” Horuss suddenly said.

“Huh?” she said and then whispered to Rufioh, “< I didn’t know you were that interested in the American pony cartoons. >”

Rufioh said to the group, “It was more a general animation forum…that we met on…you know me and animation!”

“We both love a variety of children’s cartoons from all nations,” concurred Horuss, “When we found out we lived in the general vicinity, we decided to meet in ‘fleshspace’, as it were.”

“He also lives near Ernie,” Rufioh added, “All three of us chill out.”

“And go horseback riding!” Horuss stopped grinning and started scowling. “Though we’ve decided to stop doing bareback riding since that is a terrible idea.”

“I think that is most wise,” Damara said with a nod, “So that is how you spend your Sundays? With Ernie and Mr. Horuss?”

“Yeah, doll.”

“I am glad then that I met you, Mr. Horuss.”

“I’m actually glad too we could all meet,” said Rufioh, “But we really should get going…”

Horuss perked up.

“…Me and Damara, that is.”

“Oh, yes, I understand,” said Horuss, “I can take up your time later. Good bye, Rufioh.”

Horuss walked away and Damara pulled Rufioh in another direction. When Damara and Rufioh were outside, she spoke to him in Japanese.

“< I don’t like this Horuss Zahhak at all. >”

Rufioh looked at her scowl in shock. That was the strongest thing he had ever heard her say about someone. She hadn’t even said that about Cronus after he tried to paw her hair. Afterwards she had just called him a “difficult person to be around”. 

“What’s so horrible about him?” Rufioh asked.

She shook her head. “< I just don’t know…he just seems snotty and…lecherous. >”

“Lecherous? I don’t think he was perving on you,” Rufioh said with certitude, “He was just nervous meeting you.”

“< Why was he nervous meeting me? >”

“The dude doesn’t have many friends…it’s good that I’m his friend.”

“< You are very friendly. >” She took a deep breath. “< That’s a good thing to be. >”

“Hey, let’s see if we can round up some friends to go out for frozen yogurt,” Rufioh said as he took his phone out.

She suddenly kissed him. He was shocked she did that in public.

“Wow, doll…”

“< No, let’s go back to the apartment. I want to be alone with you. >”

And so they went to the apartment and had some alone time. Rufioh ignored the texts from various friends inviting him out. Horuss didn’t send one and Rufioh was glad of that.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday was spent sending Damara off to Japan for Spring Break. Rufioh went with her to Ronald Reagan National Airport up to the security gate. Though she was running a little late, she took Rufioh aside before going through. 

“< Rufioh-kun, are you going to invite any friends over when I leave? >”

“Well, I’m leaving tomorrow…for New Jersey…so I don’t think I’ll have a party tonight.”

“< But afterwards, will you invite anyone? >”

“I’ll be busy the rest of the week too.”

“< What if your schedule changes? >”

“Then I guess I could party. What’s this all about?”

She burst out, “< Mr. Zahhak! Will you invite Mr. Zahhak? >”

Rufioh scooted away from her a little. “I could.”

“< I’m not sure if he should be in the apartment. >”

“Why not? He’s well-behaved…clean…well, sweaty, but not a slob…won’t bring the popo down on us.”

“< But…I don’t like him. >”

“But you won’t have to deal with his sh’t…if you aren’t around.”

She looked down. “< That is true. >”

“Heck, maybe he should only come over when you aren’t around! That would be a good solution.”

She looked up. “< That is what you think? >”

“Sure, why not?”

“< Then that is the solution. >”

“Thanks for being reasonable, doll.”

He gave her a peck on the forehead. She returned by giving him a long lingering kiss on the lips. He was still surprised by her recent forwardness. 

“I love you long time,” she said.

“Ditto doll.” 

They then parted. However, fifteen minutes later, Rufioh texted:

<i>but 1 th1nk you should get to know h1m…somet1me in the future?</i>

She texted back in English:<i> I will find out about him.</i>

Rufioh nodded his head when he got the message as he boarded the shuttle to the Metro station.

That evening, when he was back on his couch, Rufioh called Horuss on his cell phone.

“Rufioh?” Horuss asked when he picked up, “Are you calling to say you can meet me tomorrow?”

“Um, no, I still can’t. I’ve already got a ticket to a bus…going to New Jersey…set to leave tomorrow early.”

“Oh. Then why did you call me? I was busy taking a look at Old Lizzie.”

“I don’t know your personal schedule man…I thought this would be a good time. Can we talk?”

“Let me just wash my hands and get out of my overalls. Wait by the phone.”

Rufioh waited. Ten minutes later, Horuss came back on.

“I have retired to my parlor and I am ready for a long conversations with you. Despite my grumpiness, it is good to hear your voice on the phone. This exchange feels more intimate than texting, not that texting isn’t a wonderful invention. But I digress: begin.”

“It’s about yesterday…why did you come to the campus?”

“Didn’t I convey my message? I wanted to congratulate you on your exams. You did do well, didn’t you? It would be very awkward if I congratulated you after you completely blew it.”

“Bro? The awkward part was you meeting my girlfriend. Didn’t you think there was a possibility she’d be there…since we go to the same school…and share the same class?”

“Oh yes, that matter…well, to be honest, I didn’t think the young woman existed in the first place.”

“You thought I made her up? Why would I do that?”

“Denial? Bragging? Some odd fantasy? I thought it was suspicious you always referred to her specifically as your Japanese girlfriend…”

Rufioh snapped, “You think we can’t ever hook up with the Japanese?”

“Huh? Who? Otakus?”

“…uh, yeah…otaku.” 

“I’ll ignore that odd outburst and I’ll accept she’s your girlfriend. Is she what you call a beard?”

Rufioh sighed. “No, she isn’t a beard…she’s the real deal…100%.”

“She doesn’t know about our relationship, as in ‘friends with benefits’?”

“Not yet.”

“Not yet? You plan on telling her?”

“Yeah…I should…it’s a little easier now that your existence isn’t a secret…but she’ll have to warm up to you first…right now, she’s feeling…like she hates you.”

“Why does she hate me? I did nothing wrong to her.”

“She just finds you…creepy.”

Horuss sighed. “Women are always put off by me. I don’t know why but it’s always been true. Is it that I have too much masculine energy?”

“I can’t read your aura…but you do sweat a lot.”

“It must be pheromones in my sweat. I’m noxious to women.”

“You can’t be too bad…you’ve had girlfriends before.”

“Always through familiar matchmaking. They felt I needed a woman in my life, so they found suitable women for me. If not for their meddling, I would have never dared approach my future girlfriends. Not to say we didn’t feel genuine love for each other, though it took some time for my matches to get used to me.”

“What were their names?”

“I hope you are not suggesting I made them up. The first was Beth Hooper and the second was Annabelle Smith. I’ll show you some photographic evidence the next time we meet.”

“That sounds cool…maybe I could show you pictures of my exes?”

“I’d like to look at all your photos if I could, though I am not sure I want to see any of your ex-paramours.”

“Jeeez…I’m not talking sexting…I have clean pictures…I’ll bring a photo album next time.”

“When will it be next time?”

“I still don’t know.”

Horuss groaned long and loud. “Confound it! Pardon me, but I wish I could come into your dinky restaurant and bend you over the tables and have my way with you in front of all the other immigrant help, but alas that would be so…depraved…so horribly depraved and shameful…I could not bear doing it.”

“That actually sound pretty sexy…not that I think you should do that, of course…I’d be dropped so fast…never get a job again.”

“Even if you were only following your master’s command?”

“Um, I don’t think I could use that excuse.”

“It’s a joke. Well, partially a joke, I am your master, though in a facetious way.”

“I get it.”

“Your master demands you give him your orgasm. Place your hands on yourself and I will extract one with my voice. Now.”

“Right now? I need to get lube first…go to the bedroom.”

Horuss sighed. “You and your lack of foreskin! Very well, go ahead.”

Rufioh raced to the bedroom. He may have needed lube but he didn’t need help getting hard. When he was naked and his cock was greased up he picked up the phone again.

“Okay, I’m ready,” he said.

“Good, is your hand on your man – on yourself?”

“Ye-es.”

“Stroke yourself right now.”

Rufioh started. “Yeah, I’m on it.”

Horuss slowly spoke, “Now imagine my strong hands are on it instead of your own. I am making every move for you. All you need to do with your hands is clench the sheets – or the tablecloth, if we are at the restaurant. I really do need to see that restaurant one day. Anyway – are you imagining that?”

“Yeah, I’m imagining the restaurant…”

“And the restaurant isn’t vacant. It is full of people…and they are all watching us and they are disgusted with our depravity…and they are thrilled at our depravity…and they want to have you but you are not a rent boy, you are my house boy and I can do whatever I want with you. Isn’t that the truth?”

Rufioh grunted, “Oh yeah, eff, you can do whatever you want, just make me come.”

“I will give you your finish but I will not be over then. I will go on as long as I want until I am satiated. Remember, I own your body and I will use you to my own means. You do accept this.”

“Yeah, yeah, I do!”

“And I will use you roughly with all my STRENGTH even if I have to leave you too bruised and battered to move.”

“Yeah, do that to me, I can take it.”

“Yes, that’s what I’ll do next time we meet. But for now, even just my voice leaves you in wrecks. Are you hard?”

“Like a rock, bro, just a little more…”

Horuss groaned, “I wish I were there, I could complete you…”

Rufioh interrupted him with a noisy orgasm. When he caught his breath, he said, “Oh wow, man, you can serve up the O even over the phone. That’s the bomb. How was yours?”

“I did not spend. I haven’t even touched myself.”

“What? Why not?”

“Why should I? It’s just…you aren’t here to stimulate me physically, though it was a joy hearing your stimulation. Did you know you make a crowing sound?”

“I’ve been told that before…it’s okay. But still…I wish you had played along.”

“I just don’t think that would be right. Good bye, I have to attend Lizzie’s needs.”

“Lizzie is the car, right?”

Horuss snorted, “Yes she is a car and not a human woman. You know I am without a woman, that is, currently.”

“Hey, just joking! See you when I see you.” 

Rufioh wiped himself off and laid back in bed. He imagined Horuss secretly running off to rub one out and it turned him on again. After he was rested, he had another go.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, instead of spending the day with Horuss, Rufioh took a long bus ride up to New Jersey. When he arrived, he didn’t spend much time in the station before his mother spotted his red Mohawk and flew through the crowd over to him and embraced him. She took her pound of flesh in kisses, much to Rufioh’s embarrassment, but that was just how Belle was.

“Oh Rufioh, my darling little _pogi_!”

“Come on, ma,” he groaned, “Don’t call me that…it’s kinda embarrassing...you calling me a hunk.”

“It’s a fine word and in any case none of these people around here knows what it means.”

“True dat.”

They took Belle’s car to the ranch home of Mrs. Cooper, Belle’s elderly charge. Mrs. Cooper greeted Rufioh politely but not warmly and with a hint of disgust. She then focused on Belle and complained about the “colored” substitute nurse. Belle managed to settle Mrs. Cooper down before the nurse arrived to relieve Belle for the afternoon so she could have some mother-son time. However, before they could leave, Belle had a long chat with the substitute nurse not simply to inform her on Mrs. Cooper’s needs but also to boast about her wonderful son. Her son did finally manage to drag his mother away and they went off for a late lunch.

The Olive Garden was Belle’s favorite restaurant for some reason so they always had to go there. He didn’t know how someone raised on good Filipino food could like something so bland and heavy. Still, he was a good son and never argued. He offered to pay for dinner but Belle said she’d treat him. That’s the way it always went. 

They had a lively discussion on many topic. When the subject of Mrs. Cooper’s possible leg amputation came up, Rufioh talked animatedly about all the advances in robotic prosthetics he had learned about recently.

When he said, “And Horuss has seen that one in action,” his mother interrupted him.

“Who’s Horuss?”

“Huh? Well, he’s a friend…a new friend.”

“Oh, is he a freshman?”

“No, he doesn’t go to the school…graduated long time ago…he’s an executive at Darkleer Robotics, see, that’s how he knows all about robotics.”

“Wow, how did you meet an executive?”

“Internet. Well, I didn’t search the internet for executives, I mean I met him on a site for animation fans.”

“Ah, people look down on the internet but it’s so good at bringing people together, don’t you think?”

He looked down a little. “Yeah…the internet isn’t that bad.” 

“But how old is he?” she asked suspiciously.

“People can love animation at any age, Belle.”

“I know, you’ve said that a million times but…he sounds too old to be friends with a 19 year old boy.”

“I’m 20, Belle…remember? Also…he’s 28.”

“28? An executive who’s under thirty?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Not that he doesn’t deserve the position but…it’s his family biz.”

“Even if he is just 28, he seems too old, too adult. I don’t like that age gap.”

He threw up his hands. “Why does it matter? I’m not dating the guy! He’s just a friend.”

“I never thought that. You do have a girlfriend after all…and you do seem very happy with her.”

He grinned and looked down bashfully. “We are happy.”

“I’m glad it’s working out. I know I had misapprehensions at first and I’m sorry for my prejudice against her race. I thought she would look down on you but from what I’ve heard she’s never said a bad word about you being pinoy.”

Belle was absolutely correct and Rufioh was glad for it. He couldn’t stand other Asians looking down on him because they thought the Philippines were backwater. He was lucky enough not to have suffered much bigotry but most of the anti-Filipino stuff came from Asians while white people tended to treat him as a Latino. The very white Horuss was an exception. He oppressed the young Pinoy and the Pinoy loved it. Rufioh’s thoughts turned to memories of their time together and he was torn between embarrassment, arousal, and the urge to chuckle at the irony of it all.

Instead he said, “She treats me right.” 

The conversation drifted off to other topics. Horuss didn’t come back up again for the rest of the visit. Rufioh felt awkward talking about him and he wished he hadn’t slipped up and mentioned him in the first place. He only stayed one night with his mother before he had to leave his mother’s employer’s house for his own apartment in DC. He wished he could stay longer but Mrs. Cooper wouldn’t allow it. So Rufioh took the bus home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rot13.com spoilers: puvyq qrngu, cneragny qrngu naq rfgenatrzrag, qhovbhf pbafrag haqrentr frk, oybbql qrsybengvba

His apartment was empty when he came home Monday evening and he felt very alone. After sitting on a bus for six hours he was tired yet he still had the desire to hookup Horuss. So he called him.

“Rufioh!” Horuss said when he heard his friend’s voice, “I’m surprise you are back so soon.”

“As I said…the old lady doesn’t like me staying long…as in my mom’s boss.”

“Hmph. It is terrible to break up quality family time, though I suppose it is perfectly in her right to refuse to let her help’s various people into her private quarters. However, in the end this situation is very advantageous for us. Assuming you are calling to say you want to meet and not just to tell me about another obligation?”

“No…I want to hook up…tonight in fact.”

“You want to travel even more tonight?”

“Actually…maybe we can met at my apartment?”

Horuss replied darkly, “The one you share with your girlfriend?”

“I’ve cleared it with her…she’s cool with you coming…as long as she isn’t there.”

Horuss brightened up. “That sounds reasonable. She is still away, right?”

“Yeah…till the end of the week…lucky…she gets to be with her family…and gets to be in Japan.”

“I can drive up presently since I know the way.”

“Actually? Laying it straight…I live a little a ways from where I have you drop me off. Like, three blocks.”

“Why did you do that? Do you not trust me? I’m not going to stalk you.”

“No, I know you’re not psycho…it’s just…it’s kind of intimate? But now I know you…so it’s cool.”

“I understand and I am pleased you have put your trust in me. So where is your exact address?”

Rufioh told him and Horuss said he would be there in half an hour. After hanging up the phone, Rufioh made a pot of tea to keep himself awake and tried to wait patiently. True to his word, Horuss came in half an hour. Oddly enough, he was dressed in a steampunk evening outfit.

When Rufioh opened the door, Horuss said, “Ah, good, this is the Nitram residence. I would have hated knocking on all your neighbors’ doors.”

“Me too,” replied Rufioh, thinking about how awkward it would be if the neighbors reported a stranger dressed in clothes from another century banging at their doors.

Horuss entered the apartment quickly to Rufioh’s relief. The guest looked around and his host thought he caught the guest sniffing.

The host said, “Nice crib, isn’t it? It’s actually belongs to a friend of mine.”

Horuss snapped his head, “You have another roommate?”

“My ex-boyfriend…well, he doesn’t LIVE here…he’s in China…he’s subletting to us…my doll and I each pay 1/3 rd of the rent. Cool deal, right? Otherwise we couldn’t get an apartment in Adams Morgan…’specially not one this big.”

Horuss swiveled his head around. “This is a big apartment?”

“Relatively…let me show the bedroom.”

“The bedroom?”

“Yeah, this isn’t a studio. I have my photo album in there…I can show you my pictures…you have pictures too, right?”

Horuss lifted his briefcase and nodded, “Of course, I am prepared for this activity.”

They went into the bedroom and despite all the interesting posters around the room, Horuss was focused on the futon.

“That is a very large bed, which I presume you share with your partner? Do you…” It almost seemed like he was going to ask if they had sex on it but he never finished his question.

Rufioh went to the closet and took out a big photo album. He sat down on the futon and patted the space next to him. Horuss reluctantly sat down but he soon became interested in the album.

First came pictures of his parent’s wedding back in the Philippines. 

“I like the white translucent shirt your father is wearing. Such lovely embroidery. I want to see you in a shirt like that someday. What is it called?”

“Uhh, that’s a barong tagalog...made for a wedding.”

Horuss said quickly, “Oh, the bride’s dress is very lovely too. I like poufy sleeves.” 

Next were pictures of his parent’s first house and Horuss seemed disappointed at how American it looked. He perked up when he saw a little addition in the living room.

“Ah! That boy in the Seoul Olympics shirt watching the television,” he cried happily, “that’s you, isn’t it?”

“Nah…that pic’s before my time…1988 I think.”

“So who is the child? He looks to be a relation.”

“He’s the child…born before me…so I guess you could call him my older brother?”

“I didn’t know you had any siblings, let alone an older brother. It must be wonderful having an older brother. What is his name?” 

“Rufio.”

“He’s a Rufioh too? Is that a normal naming convention in the Philippines, to have siblings with the same name? Isn’t that inviting confusion?

“Well…we’ve never been alive…at the same time…you see…he died in 1989.”

Horuss moved away from the album and took his handkerchief out of his pocket. “Oh my God – I mean, oh my goodness, I apologize for pointing out that picture.”

“It’s cool, bro…it was a long time ago…it’s still sad, but I’m not going to bust into tears.”

“If it isn’t too macabre to inquire, how did your brother die?”

“It was his heart…just couldn’t keep ticking…he had a defect from birth…a mutation…it was AMAZING he lived as long as he did, doctors were blown away…but he kicked it when he was just six…poor dude.” 

“That must have been wretched for your parents. It was lucky they have such a healthy child now.”

“Yeah, I’m fit…got a mutation, don’t wanna talk ‘bout it, but it was easily fixed.” He shifted his buttocks. “I’m their little boy now.”

Horuss wiped his eyes. “It’s so sad. But I must inquire further: why did they give you the same name as your unlucky forbearer?”

“It’s not the same…I have an H at the end of my name…he didn’t.”

“You have an H at the end of your name?” He grunted. “I need to change all my address books. By the way, my name has two S.”

“Guess we both got weirdly spelled names.”

Rufioh turned the page in search of happier photos. However, Horuss saw another picture that made him worried.

“That boy in the wheelchair? Is he another doomed brother?”

“Naw…that’s my little cousin Tavros…and he isn’t ‘doomed’…he just got into an accident while playing…paralyzed him…but he’s dealing with it…he’s a real trooper.”

Horuss sighed. “That’s good to hear. He does look exceedingly happy. I don’t know if I could ever be that happy and content.”

“You get used to it…people can get used to any bad luck…just means a change in lifestyle.”

“Is he one of the cousins that know you are a homosexual?”

“Um…he is one of my American cousins.” Rufioh gave a weird nervous chuckle. “Good think since the Islands aren’t the best for wheels.” 

“If he is an American cousin he must know your secret. Hmm, that sounds like a perverse thing to reveal to a child.”

“He’s cool with it...he’s not closed-minded.”

“I am not closed-minded, I just believe in some sort of decorum.”

“Um, let’s move on.”

They thankfully did move away from Rufioh’s sexuality for a few pages until they got to a page with one of Rufioh’s early girlfriends.

“Is that adolescent girl in the blue tank top in the beach photo a girlfriend?”

“What do you think? We are totally PDAing in that picture...isn’t it obvious?”

“She could be a very affectionate fag hag.”

Rufioh sighed. “Dude, don’t ever say the phrase ‘fh’ again.”

“Why not? I excerpted it from your subculture.”

“That’s the thing...you aren’t from the subculture...you can’t call bros fags if you aren’t one.”

“But you exempted me from that rule.”

“Only for sexy times...and I don’t see how ‘fh’ would come up.”

“I could think up a way to incorporate that phrase.”

“Could you not, bro?”

“I suppose I am limited again. I accept this. So, is this your first girlfriend?”

“No...she’s not even close.”

“How many girlfriends have you had?”

“I’ve dated lots of dolls...but as for serious heavy-duty relations? I’ve had six – including Damara.”

“So, which girlfriend did you lose your virginity too? Where is their picture? Was it your Japanese girlfriend?”

“Naw, I was experienced before her...she was the virgin. I don’t have a picture of the doll that busted my cherry...I only saw her once...can’t even remember her name...just she was a blonde with big ones.”

“You lost your virginity to a person…to a girl…you had only just met?”

Rufioh blushed and shifted in his seat. “She seduced me! I was walking home and she came to me…said she had Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budoki at home…I went to her house…but she kept distracting me while I played...and I lost my V-card. I never saw her again because we went to different schools…I was in middle school…and I think she was a senior in high school.”

“Wait, how old were you?”

“13…almost 13.”

“And a 17 year old woman just came and seduced you off the street?”

“She was probably just trying to get back at her boyfriend.”

“That could be an explanation…but that’s still very queer. Yet I suppose it was lucky for you.”

“It was actually kind of…uncomfortable? I don’t think I want to talk about it more.”

“Oh. I understand, you wouldn’t have enjoyed it.” Horuss picked up his briefcase and put on a smile. “How about I show you my photographs now?”

Rufioh quickly shut the book and put it to the side. “That would be bangarang! I wanna see what you looked like as a lil kiddie. I bet you were kawaii...a real cutie”

“Actually, I was a horrible fleshy mess as a child. But I have many handsome pictures of my namesake!”

Horuss took out a big leather photo album and placed it on his knees. Rufioh leaned into him. The first pages were some modern baby photos but Horuss went immediately to some old black-and-white photos of a grown man. This was Horuss’ paternal grandfather and Horuss showed Rufioh many pictures of his illustrious ancestor with various notable figures. Rufioh was impressed by this life but he wanted to learn more about Horuss’ life.

“Can we get back to the earlier pages?” he interrupted.

“What earlier pages?” Horuss asked tersely. 

“The ones in the front...with the baby...is that you?”

“Yes, those are photos from the modern era, but I have many photos of historical importance...”

“I want to see you as a baby...isn’t that the point of this?”

“Fine,” grunted Horuss as he turned back to the beginning, “Here is photography from the mid-1980s for you to peruse.”

“Huh? You are kawaii! Though it is weird seeing you without all that hair...”

“I did rapidly grow the mane for which our family is proud. My namesake made a pledge not to chop his hair and he ended up starting a STRONG business. We are like Samson and we vow to never chop off our hair...” He sighed as he played with his ponytail. “...no matter how convenient that would have been when I was a child. I have suffered much for my hair. People don’t treat a long-haired male as well as they should.”

“But you’re an adult...you can cut it off now...”

Horuss shot a look at him. “And should cut short my certain organ so that it can fit better? Nay!” He shrugged. “Besides, it’s not that much of a burden. Trimming is still allowed in the code.”

“Can we see some later photos...from when you got your hair?”

Horuss turned the page to toddler and pre-school photos. The baby in the earlier photos had not just grown hair but also fat. Little Horuss was chubby all over. Every part of his body seemed to be padded in fat. He wasn’t grossly obese though, just stocky. Still, Rufioh did think he looked adorable. 

“Aww, look at the little shota’s face...same expression as yours...so kawaii,” Rufioh cooed.

“You like that this child is pouting?”

Rufioh scratched the back of his neck. “Well...it looks cute on his round face...like...it’s moe. I want to cheer him up.”

“I suppose this pitiful look is more endearing on a child than on a grown adult. I have been told I should stop looking so sullen but it is hard for me to do.”

Rufioh looked at Horuss’ thoughtful face. “No, I think it looks...kinda cute? On you?”

Horuss looked Rufioh with an awkward half-smile. It was as if he wasn’t sure whether to smile or not. “Really? I’m not often described as “cute”. Or “moe” for that matter. What does the word “moe” mean?”

Rufioh held up his hand. “It’s a Japanese word...doesn’t really translate.”

“You should stop using so many Japanese words.”

“Nah...wouldn’t feel natural.”

They soon encountered a picture of Horuss next to a sandy blonde woman in front of a fence. Horuss gasped as if he hadn’t expected the picture.

“What’s wrong?” Rufioh asked.

“This...always chokes me no matter how many times I see it. It is one of the few photographs I have of my mother and it invokes the only intact memory I have of her. I remember visiting that farm...it was one of her family’s farms. She owned horses too and we visited her favorite horse that day. I remember petting her soft flaxen mane. I think her name was Sandy. The mare, that is, not my mother.”

“Um, yeah, I got that,” Rufioh muttered. “So why don’t you have more photographs?”

“My father destroyed most of them in his grief.”

“She’s dead?”

“Yes, she expired tragically when she was thrown from her horse. But I think he started removing her presence from the household after their bitter divorce.”

“Dang...feel bad for you bro...I don’t know what I’d do if my Belle died...it’s hard enough with Pops dead.”

“I think what hurt more than her death was her abandonment of me. As far as I know, she never sought custody.”

“Uhh...let’s look at some other pictures...you have pictures of your old man, right?”

Horuss’ father was sadly bald. Despite being a Zahhak he inherited baldness through his mother. However, he sported a magnificent mustache. There were many pictures of him and his only son. 

Eventually, Rufioh asked, “So, what about pictures of your dollfriends?”

Horuss replied tensely, “Those pictures only come much later. I did not do any gallivanting around with females in high school or in middle school for that matter.” 

“But, I’ve already showed you pictures of mine...I thought that was the big purpose.”

“If you don’t believe me, I do have photographic evidence of both my girlfriends.”

Horuss turned the pages rapidly till he got to a picture of him with his arms around a woman not that much shorter than him. Even though she was sturdy and buxom woman, she looked very shy and her face was partially turned into Horuss’ big chest. They were both standing outside under a grey stone arch and they were wearing black formal eveningwear even though it was day. Horuss looked soaked.

“The woman in the black evening gown was my first girlfriend, Annabelle. One of my cousins was her roommate and my cousin notified my father that Annabelle would be a good fit. She attended Bryn Mawr College which is a bit of a ways away from Swathmore but not too far away. Still, I visited her often, as you can see in this photo taken in front of the M. Carey Thomas Library.”

“So that’s your first love? What was she -“

Horuss interrupted Rufioh. “The library, now a great hall, is a lovely building. It was inspired by the dining hall at Wadham College in Oxford. I found it very romantic. We are standing in the Cloisters, the enclosed courtyard. Her maternal great-grandparents are interned there. Her family history is closely entwined with this college.”

“I guess you got along with her family? What did she think of –“

“Also in the courtyard is a fountain that’s very popular with the undergrads. There is a tradition, it’s very lewd, that before graduation, an undergrad bathes in the water...in the altogether. Very foolish business but at least the water is chlorinated.”

“And Annabelle – “

“She was too much of a shy young lady to do that, though Katherine Hepburn did. Funny, I always thought Annabelle looked like Katherine Hepburn, what do you think?”

“I don’t know...who is Katherine Hepburn?”

Horuss sighed. “I have so much to teach you and not just about architecture. You see, Katherine Hepburn was an actress – she wasn’t in ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’, that was Audrey – born in...”

Now Rufioh interrupted. “Can you tell me less about Katherine...and more about Annabelle?”

Horuss took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. “Oh dear, I am ranting.”

He turned the page revealing more photos. 

“Annabelle was like me. She looked very STRONG but she was very shy, especially around young men. Neither of us had much experience with the opposite sex. We were both intensely fascinated with horses. Even though she was college-aged she still accessorized with Lisa Frank merchandise as you can see in the photo below this one. However she was more interested in unicorns than me which I suppose can be expected from a female but she didn’t believe they were real, which is lucky since we...”

Horuss finally paused.

“Since you what?” Rufioh asked.

“I suppose I should tell the story of how I lost my virginity. Fair’s fair, since you told me your disturbing story.”

“Sure…if you want to,” Rufioh said, masking his curiosity.

“I was your age…I mean, the age you are now, and I had been dating Annabelle for one year. We were both virgins and after much discussion we decided to lose our virginities to each other. After a lovely date, we retired to her dorm suite. We stripped of our clothes and saw each other naked for the first time…I think I scared her a little. We kissed fervently and I laid on top of her…and I entered her…I did not last for long, I don’t know exactly how long since I was too distracted at the time, but that’s to be expected of a first timer…but when I withdrew…there was blood...”

Rufioh asked hopefully, “She started her period?”

“No, in preparation for the event she had gone on hormonal birth control. It was real blood, not menses. You see, she still had a maidenhead, something I didn’t expect given her active lifestyle, and it must have been thick, and I was going quite STRONG, and you know about my size, so I ripped her asunder.”

“Ewww…”

“Yes, we were too traumatized to try again for months. When we did, however, we had satisfactory relations.”

“I think both of us have a first-time story…that shouldn’t be told.”

“Yes, this is putting me off.”

Horuss turned the pages till he got to him with a tall blonde woman in a business suit.

“This professional woman is my second girlfriend, Beth. She worked as an executive at a subsidiary company to Darkleer. She caught the attention of my uncle and he paired us together. She was older than me by fifteen years but perhaps that was a good thing since it made her more serious-minded. We would get together and almost invariably talk about office politics. We never delved into deeper matters. Still, we were committed to each other and eventually we had sex. It...was exquisite. Unfortunately, she was an older woman and females lose their libido as they grow older...”

“Uhh, I think it’s the opposite...”

“...so we had our differences. I wanted to marry her and she said she needed her space. She said I came on too STRONG for her.”

“Strong how?”

“I never got a clear explanation of what she meant. Eventually, she just stopped communicating with me altogether and transferred away.”

“Huh...that’s an over-reaction.”

“It’s to be expected. Annabelle gave similar reasons.”

“So...we’re there anymore dolls?”

“I’ve had a handful of romantic outings that didn’t result in any chemistry. My family doesn’t always pick wisely.”

“Have you ever thought of just finding a doll yourself...and dating her?”

“If it were really that simple! I cannot talk to females and I have never been able. Besides, don’t you think it’s wiser to have your family calmly chose the most qualified mate for you instead of leaving it to chance? That was good enough for your parents.”

“Actually...my parents’ marriage wasn’t arranged...they met in a disco.”

Horuss raised an eyebrow. “That sounds rather sleazy.”

“It was a nice disco...I’ve been there...nothing sleazy about it.”

“And so where did you meet your Japanese girlfriend?”

“In the anime club...actually, she’d been there a few months and I hadn’t noticed her...she was too quiet...but a mutual friend introduced us...and I finally noticed her...I couldn’t believe I missed such a cutie...so I started dating her.”

“Ah, so you’re in an arranged relationship.”

“It wasn’t arranged...not technically...the friend just introduced us...didn’t say we HAD to date.” Rufioh held his fingers apart. “Really, in the end...it was the red strings of fate...that brought us together.”

“You are making me feel jealous,” Horuss said, “As in, I would like to meet the woman who will be my soulmate.”

“I got you...I hope you are lucky.”

Horuss sighed. He put away the album.

“I think we are done reviewing melancholic memories,” he said.

“Yeah...those stories have really brought me down...I’m sorry, but I don’t feel up to sex...I’m tired.”

“You want I should leave?” He looked at his watch. “I don’t think I’ve spent a full hour here yet.”

“Oh no, bro, I want you to stay...if you don’t mind, that is. We could watch TV together.”

Rufioh was worried Horuss wouldn’t agree to something so boring but instead he said, “Yes, that would be soothing.”

So they left the bedroom and sat down next to each other on the couch.

As Rufioh picked up the remote, he said, “Actually...I don’t think I was ever planning on doing it with you tonight...I just wanted to hang.”

“You brought me all this way for friendship? Not just for my body?”

“Yeah...you’re my friend.” He leaned into him. “Though I also like your body.”

Horuss jolted and moved his body away a little. Rufioh shrugged and turned on the tv. They flipped through the channels till they decided to watch “The Shawshank Redemption”.

Sometime into the movie, Rufioh fell asleep without knowing it. When he woke up, the credits were rolling and his head was in Horuss’ lap. Rufioh lifted his body and Horuss woke up too when the weight was lifted. Rufioh looked at Horuss with bleary-eyed shock.

“O-m-g, did we just sleep together?” Rufioh asked with slight panic.

“Am I not allowed to even momentarily drift off in your home? I’m not planning on staying the night.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s cool,” Rufioh said as he scratched the back of his neck, “It’s just it feels...intimate...sleeping with you...like not metaphorically...for realz.”

“Too intimate?”

“Yeah, I know that sounds weird...because we’ve been intimate...metaphorically sleeping together...but not for realz.”

“I actually understand that distinction. For instance, I feel it would be too intimate if I kissed you. That’s why I haven’t kissed you.”

“Yeah, you got a ‘Pretty Woman’ thing going on...I get it.”

“Some homosexuals have tried to kiss me but I’ve turned them down. You haven’t tried to kiss me.”

“You’re welcome. I don’t want to kiss you either.”

“Not at all?”

“I...” Rufioh never finished and Horuss never pushed it.

Horuss got up and stretched. “I don’t want to impose on your hospitality any further. I should return home before I pass out on your couch.”

“You could always stay the night...Damara isn’t here.”

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable. Besides, I cannot park in this neighborhood the entire night.”

“Oh, yeah, that. Safe driving then. Hey, do you want a coffee before you leave?”

“I shall be fine and I have a disgusting sugary energy drink in my car if the situation becomes too dire.”

So they said their farewells and Horuss left. Rufioh went to bed feeling lonely. He wished he had been up for sex that night. He wished he could have Horuss around so he could enjoy Horuss’ morning wood.

Rufioh was woken up the next morning by a voice from the living room.

“Tadaima!” Damara cried out.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“It’s I. Damara Megido! Silly!”

Rufioh got up and rushed out of the room in just his boxers. He saw Damara standing in the living room with several pieces of luggage. She looked disheveled but energetic.

“Sorry, Dams, I thought I was dreaming your voice...I didn’t expect you back so soon. What’s up with that?”

“< I took a red eye flight back home because I missed you so much. >”

“That much? Wow...”

“< Did you miss me too? >” she said.

“Tons, doll, tons! But won’t your family be missing you too?”

“< My aunt and uncle are okay with it. They let me be free. My dear mother and dear father don’t say anything. My cousin will miss me but she’s a teenager, she’ll be fine. >”

“What about your Japanese crew?” 

She said in English, “I have many American friends. I have you.” She pouted. “< It’s like you aren’t happy I came home. >”

“I am, doll...I missed you...I’m just worried about what Japan’s missing.”

“< Hokkaido is boring. I like DC better. It has you. >”

“Yokoso, Damara.” 

He went over and hugged her. She gasped.

“< You are poking me! >”

He stepped back and looked down. “Oops...got a little asadachi.”

She leaned to the side and looked through the doorway to the bedroom.

“< Can I go into the bedroom? >”

He looked behind him. “Why not? It’s your bedroom too...man, you Japanese are too polite.”

“< I suppose I am being silly asking that. Let’s go into the bedroom! >”

And so they went into the bedroom and had fun with Rufioh’s morning wood. Afterwards, Damara fell right asleep. Rufioh wished he could ask her more questions but he wasn’t going to wake her. She deserved her 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horuss' first time mentioned again.

Rufioh had to leave Damara to go to work as he had planned. He felt bad he couldn’t spend more time with her that day but he had already planned his schedule with the belief she wouldn’t be around. When he came back that evening, she was watching the TV with a bored expression. When she saw him, she got up and threw her arms around him.

“< I missed you so much! >” she cried, “< I’m so bored and lonely without you! >”

“Missed you too, doll. I thought about you a lot...actually...I was thinking about virginity.”

Damara took her arms off of him. “Virginity?” she asked, “< Why? >”

“I was thinking about my virginity...how I lost it.”

“< I don’t want to hear about your ex-girlfriends. >” she pouted.

“She wasn’t an ex-girlfriend...just some weird doll...and that’s the thing...I wish it was with a girlfriend...I wish it was with you, my best doll.”

“< I wish that too, Rufioh-kun. >”

“But luckily, you gave me your virginity...that was so sweet...you were so shy.”

“< I wouldn’t want to have given my virginity to anyone else. >”

“Good thing you didn’t have a...you-know. Gymnastics is really good for the body!” Rufioh chuckled. “The other day...yesterday...I was talking to a friend about how he punched in his v-card...”

“< Which friend? >”

Rufioh shrugged quickly. “Does it matter? Anyway...his doll was also a virgin...but she had a you-know...and he’s a HUGE dude...”

“< How huge? >” she interrupted before putting her hand over her mouth.

“That detail isn’t really important...just he’s big...anyway...there’s blood...lots of it.”

She turned her head away. “Uggghhhh...< Why would you tell me that story? >”

“Just saying...they’re not all they’re cracked up to be.”

She looked back at him. “< Why did he tell you that story? >”

“It was just bro-bonding...I told him my story.”

“< That is a close friend. I am not sure I’d tell a girl friend that. >”

“I know...you are shy...I’m the one blabbing all the time. Fact, I’m talking too much now. What have you been up to?”

“< I just sat here all day watching TV. >”

“You didn’t try to go out...see our friends...or anything?”

“< I didn’t want to do anything without you. >”

“But...you can.”

“< And detective shows are addicting. I like Abby from NCIS. >”

“Oh, the goth doll! She’s gangsta! I love her too. We do feel alike...don’t we?”

They looked at the TV, which coincidentally was playing NCIS. They both sat down on the coach and cuddled to murder stories (it was a season before the NCIS did super spy thingys). Later, she initiated sex in her own subtle way. Even though he wasn’t entirely up for it, he had sex with her because he felt sorry for her sitting at home all day with nothing to do.

Over the week, she sat home all day while he went to work and would act very affectionate when he came home. He obliged her. He couldn’t do the same with Horuss though Horuss kept texting him. Rufioh did miss Horuss. Every once and awhile he thought about Horuss’ cock pounding him though he didn’t have time to masturbate to that thought. The thought was never in his mind whenever he was pleasuring Damara.

He did remember Horuss on Sunday. That Sunday morning he got up from the couch he was sharing with Damara after a Pokemon episode ended and went for the door. She was startled.

“< Where are you going? >”

Rufioh turned back around. “Ernie’s? Don’t you remember?”

“< You are continuing to go to Ernie’s? >”

“Yeah...that didn’t stop being a thing, doll.”

“< Do you really need to go? Can you tell him you aren’t going today? >”

“That’s not fair...I haven’t been in a while...we have things we need to do.”

“< Will Mr. Zahhak also be there? >”

“Yeah...it’s part of a package deal. I need to see him too.”

“<Rufioh, while I was away, did you invite him over? >”

“Does it matter? It’s not against our deal.”

“< It’s just...how important is it that you see him if you’ve already seen him this week? >”

“Okay, doll, we met...but we didn’t get in any real quality time, you know?”

“< Quality time? >”

“Get out...do stuff...exercise...break a sweat.”

“< And you want to get sweaty with Mr. Zahhak? >”

“Yeah, bangarang!” he yelled with an excited grin as he thought dirty thoughts.

She looked down. “< I am not a good exercise buddy. >”

“Don’t worry...you’re still a good all-around buddy. We can chill when I get back. Seeya!”

“< I will wait for you. >”

He blew her a kiss and left. When he was outside, he sighed happily.

He did experience some delay in his long trip to the Vienna Station and it made him a little anxious. He was squirming in his seat. However, when he walked to the parking lot, Horuss was there. Rufioh quickly entered the car. After Rufioh apologized for the delay and Horuss stopped complaining about the Metro, Rufioh asked a question.

“So...what’s on the menu for today? Because I don’t have any homework.”

“First, I will feed you a banana,” Horuss said with a toothy grin Rufioh missed.

“Sorry, I don’t eat bananas...”

“Excuse me?”

“Not when I’m stateside, that is...the Philippines has the most bomb bananas in all different varieties...American grocery store bananas are so lame.”

“Ah, dear Rufioh, I meant my personal banana, as in the one I keep in my pocket.”

Rufioh face-palmed. “Oh yeah, your D...I forgot our innuendos...it’s been too long since we played.”

“I hope to make up for that in spades. I don’t have an exact agenda for the rest of the visit.”

When they got to Horuss’ house, they quickly went to the guest room. Rufioh stripped out of his clothes while Horuss only opened the fly of his 19th century pants to reveal his “pocket banana”. While Rufioh wrapped it in a condom and applied the banana flavored lube to both Horuss’ dick and his own, Horuss talked with him.

“The little monkey has come back for his banana, hasn’t he? He always comes back, doesn’t he?”

Rufioh didn’t answer. He just opened up his mouth and swallowed. Even though he said he wasn’t interested in the bland bananas of the west, he sucked up the laboratory-created concoction. Horuss encouraged him by calling him with dirty talk. Despite his horniness, Rufioh’s jaw soon got sore and he wondered how he had ever been able before to take it. He was relieved when in the middle Horuss ordered him to get in position on the bed. Horuss stripped out of his clothes while Rufioh fingered himself with the sugar-free lube trying to prepare himself as quickly as he could. Despite Rufioh starting ahead of him, Horuss still took the time to prepare him.

“Please...I’m prepared, bro,” Rufioh moaned.

Horuss tsked. “Silly monkey, so impatient. That’s what you are, a silly impatient monkey. You’ll get your reward for your service soon.”

When Horuss demeaned him ready, he pushed into himself into Rufioh. His pumps were as strong as ever. Rufioh again thought he should tell Horuss to go gentle on him, he again was too clouded in lust to say anything. In his ears was Horuss’ deep voice saying the forbidden lines he wanted to hear. This was what he had been waiting for. Even though Horuss had a head start, Rufioh came first. Horuss continued on as normal but he started to rub Rufioh’s sensitive flaccid cock.

“You don’t need to do that, bro,” Rufioh protested between pants.

Horuss stopped humping. “I can touch your genitals as much as I want when I so desire them,” he roared, then said softly and nervously, “That is, if I think it will help with the sex.”

“You can’t rub away refractory periods.”

“I suppose not.”

Horuss continued more gently than before, as if to give Rufioh’s body a break. He was quiet during the rest of the sex but he came with whinny. When he pulled out, Rufioh collapsed on to the bed. Rufioh rolled onto his back and looked up at Horuss with a happy grin. However, Horuss did not look amused.

“You really need to work on your stamina,” he groaned.

“Give me a break, bro...it’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“So, you haven’t been having sex with your suddenly appearing girlfriend?”

Rufioh laughed. “Oh no, we’ve been having TONS of sex...every night.”

“Really? You can make yourself do that?”

“...but I haven’t had yaoi sex in two weeks...it’s a different experience...my body wasn’t ready, you know?”

Horuss looked away thoughtfully. “I wonder if I were again to have sex with my preferred gender, would I experience such performance failures?”

“I wouldn’t say I failed...maybe I did come earlier than you...but you were pretty quick to switch tracks...you missed my A, didn’t you?”

Horuss looked back at him and bristled. “I just thought you would want to experience that pleasure right away instead of just pleasuring yourself with your hand. You were begging for it.”

Rufioh looked down and grinned. “It was a relief, bro.”

“Let me get you cleaned up,” Horuss said as if he himself wasn’t covered in sweat.

They both went to the shower together and Horuss worked hard getting the banana lube out of Rufioh’s body. Rufioh didn’t think Horuss needed to try that hard.

After they dried off, they decided to watch a movie. Horuss chose the movie. To Rufioh’s delight, it was a Japanese movies, but unfortunately it was a rather plodding drama. There happened to be a scene with cherry blossoms and on that Horuss turned to Rufioh.

“The Washington cherry trees are predicted to be at peak bloom on April 10th,” Horuss announced.

Rufioh replied without looking at him, “Yeah, I heard that...I’m looking forward to it...those cherries are sweet.”

“Then we shall visit them together.”

Rufioh turned to Horuss.

“What?”

“I thought you were expressing a desire to see the blossoms?”

“Yeah, I do want to see them...but not with you.”

“Why not? Am I not a good companion?”

“That’s the thing...you are my friend...and seeing the cherry blossoms is a romance deal...like, it’s the most romantic thing you can do in this town.”

Horuss looked alarmed at this. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and started wiping his face.

“I had forgotten that implication. I don’t know what came over me, asking you to accompany me like that.”

“I appreciate the offer, bro...I’m not offended...but I’m already taking Damara. Her birthday is actually the 10th of April...lucky us?”

Horuss looked away. “I wish you well.”

“I hope you get to enjoy the season too, bro.”

Horuss looked up again. “My social calendar is not completely bereft. I shall be attending the Pink Tie Party on March 20th. I would invite you but it is very expensive for a college student.”

“I wouldn’t be comfortable at a big dress-up party...it’s not my style.”

“I am never very comfortable at those events even though I was born into it. I just don’t like any event where alcohol is served.”

“Maybe you would be more chill if you had some wine...I bet the joint has...”

Horuss barked, “I will most certainly not. I want to be in control of my body and my senses.”

Rufioh held up his hands. “Okay, okay!” He sighed. “I don’t even like wine.”

“You shouldn’t like any alcohol.”

The scene in the movie picked up again from the endless shots of cherry blossoms and they continued watching in silence. However, just after the climax, Horuss suddenly put his damp hand on Rufioh’s thigh. Rufioh snapped his head over to Horuss.

Horuss said, “Before you go, I must use your thighs. I’ve already used the rest of your body.”

Rufioh shivered and his dick hardened. “Bangarang! They’re all yours, bro.”

“Was that ever in doubt, houseboy?”

They ignored the movie’s epilogue and went straight to the guest room with the DVD still playing. They stripped down and got into position quickly. Yet as Horuss looked at Rufioh’s backside as the Bottom clung the sheets in anticipation, the Top started getting thoughtful.

“Look how quickly and efficiently we set this up. Yes, intercurral sex is an excellent tactic. I should attempt it with a lady if I ever find one so gracious to allow such an unorthodox move.”

Rufioh groaned, “Enough with your hetero-ness, bro.”

“You don’t like your heterosexual master, faggot? Then let’s see if he gives you the release you need.”

The Top could not see the Bottom roll his eyes. “Okay, bro, you’re straight as an arrow.”

Only then did Horuss place himself between Rufioh’s thighs. The Bottom sighed as he felt Horuss’ shaft slide along his taint. Even though in the past he had complained about Horuss ignoring his ass for his thighs, feeling him on his thighs also felt good. Rufioh wished one day he could feel Horuss’ dick rub against Rufioh’s. It would be intimidating to see how much Horuss dwarfs him but he knew it would feel good. This time, Rufioh lasted longer and the two came around the same time. Rufioh was too caught up in his orgasm to know who made the photo finish.

Afterwards, they showered yet again. Rufioh re-styled his spikes and Horuss put on a motoring outfit. As they went into the garage, Horuss took the time to start lovingly stroke Lizzie.

“I’ve wanted this car ever since I was a child and now I have it,” he said.

“It is pretty gangsta...you having an old school car...one of the original mint.”

Horuss turned his head away from Lizzie towards Rufioh.

“Did you also wish ever since you were a kindergartener to obtain a Model T?”

“Uhh, I don’t think I even knew what a Model T was back then.”

“Oh,” Horuss said disappointedly, “Then what car did you want to obtain?”

“I guess the Mach 5?”

“I’ve never heard of that make.”

“It’s from the anime Mach GoGo...Speed Racer over here.”

Horuss snorted. “I meant an automobile make from the real world, not animation.”

“I didn’t know about cars brand and sh’t back then...still don’t.”

“What car do you plan on buying these days?”

“I need to get a licenses first.”

“You don’t even know how to drive a car? That is irresponsible.”

“I was learning...my Pop was teaching me...but things got sidetracked.”

Horuss bowed his head.

Rufioh broke the awkward moment by cheerfully adding, “But the public transportation in this city is hella good...so it doesn’t matter that much.”

Horuss raised his head. “It could use many improvements...” he started as they walked to the mundane BMW. He spent a long portion of the ride to Adams Morgan talking about the issues.

However, as they crossed over the Key Bridge, he brought up the cherry trees again out of nowhere.

“And if you change your mind on seeing the cherry trees,” he said, “please text me immediately.”

“Okay, bro, I will,” said Rufioh, a little unnerved by the subject switch.

Horuss dropped off Rufioh in front of the apartment the young man shared with his girlfriend. When Rufioh entered the apartment, he didn’t see her on the couch. Instead, he heard a nervous voice through a half-open door.

“< Rufioh-kun, let’s meet together in the bedroom, I have a surprise. >”

“Bangarang!”

He followed his girlfriend’s voice into the bedroom and saw something very surprising. She was wearing jeans for once and over those jeans was a strap-on harness with a big blue dildo. She held her arms out wide and gave a hopeful smile.

“Surprise...!” she cried, “< I got this... >”

However, she could not be heard over his hysterical laughter. His body was doubled up and he was almost crying.

“Rufioh-kun?” she asked.

He straightened up. “Sorry, doll...you just look so silly in that sh’t.”

“< Is it the color? >” she asked.

He went into laughter again before answering, “Nah, not just that...like, a big D on a little doll like you? You trying to look all butch? Where does an innocent lil doll like you get a strap-on, anyhow?”

“< It was a birthday gift. >”

“Huh? But it’s like...weeks till your b-day.”

“< My Japanese friends gave it to me early...while I was visiting in Japan. >”

“I didn’t know your schoolgirl friends were so kinky.”

“< It was a gag gift. They said if my boyfriend becomes unruly, I should...what is the word? >”

“Peg him?”

“Yes. I should peg my unruly boyfriend.”

He smirked. “Am I being unruly, doll? I’m a gentleman.”

“< I could also reward you...with this. >” She held the dildo limply in her hand.

He sighed. “You’re a reward without the fake D...I don’t need A-play from you.”

He walked around the bed to embrace her but stopped a few inches away from the pointing blue dildo.

“Um...could you take that off? I don’t want it poking me,” he said.

She unstrapped the device and placed it on the bed. When it was out of the way, he kissed her lightly.

“< Are you in a good mood? >” she asked.

He wondered if she was asking for something more. “I am tired, doll.”

“< Oh. >” she said disappointedly, “< It would be good if you rested. We have class tomorrow. >”

“You are such a good lil student.”

She packed up the dildo and strap-on and put it in the closet. The rest of the evening was spent quietly. They didn’t bring up the gag gift again but it was on his mind. He wondered if she would sincerely like to see him bottoming. It would be easier for her to watch than to try it herself. As for him, he didn’t think he could get into it if she topped. It would be hard to relax his muscles with all his laughing. On its own, the blue dildo interested him. It looked about the size of Horuss’ dick, though the color was all wrong. He wanted to try it out.

He got the chance on Tuesday. His girlfriend was out of the apartment when he retrieved the dildo from the closet. The material of the dildo was dangerously cheap and he wondered if he should use a condom but he didn’t stock any. He figured he wouldn’t get cancer from one go. He took some lube and the dildo and laid down naked on a towel on the bed. During the prep work, he was excited and impatient but once he got the long dildo all the way inside him he felt disappointed. The dildo filled him up but it wasn’t as satisfying as the real thing. He had been wondering why he loved anal sex so much with Horuss when with his previous partners it had only been okay and he thought it was because of Horuss’ size. His boyfriends had been bangarang lovers but they were of average size. Horuss by far bet them in the size department. However, Rufioh was thinking that it wasn’t his latent size queen drawing him to Horuss. He really was into this submissive scene. He wasn’t up for leather and bondage and whips or being official collared in a ceremony but he did want to continue this casual game with Horuss. Rufioh took the dildo out, washed it off, and masturbated in the shower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh's dubious first time obliquely referenced.

There were plenty of other things in Rufioh’s life to think about. School was starting again. He did briefly think about Horuss on Thursday night before going to sleep. His mind wondered what the steampunker would wear to the Pink Tie Gala. Would he dress like a 19th century aristocrat or would he wear a modern tux? Perhaps Horuss would feel better if he got to dress in his own style. Rufioh wondered if Horuss would be able to talk to anyone. He seemed to be a shy person. Rufioh wished he could have come along and helped his bro socialize. So after all this nighttime musing when Rufioh heard his cell phone go off and found a text from Horuss saying Announcement: I have made it with a woman., Rufioh wasn’t surprised that he was dreaming about Horuss. He groaned at his sub-conscious’s bad joke and deleted the text. 

The next day, when he happened to have some time alone in the apartment, the college kid actually used his phone to talk to someone and dialed up Horuss. Rufioh was hoping for some phone sex or at least some news about how Horuss’ night went.

“Hey, H-Bro, are you free to talk?” he asked.

Horuss’ voice cracked. “I suppose you are seeking clarification of my text last night.”

“What text?” Rufioh asked before going, “Oooooh...you mean that ‘I have made it with a woman’ text wasn’t a dream?”

“Do you often dream of people texting you?”

“No...but that text was just...too surreal.”

“What is so unbelievable about me being with a member of the opposite sex? I am a heterosexual.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Rufioh, not interested in arguing that particular point, “But I thought you had trouble with the dolls?”

“I can be attractive to women, you know. I am a cultured, chivalrous, well-built, successful, handsome young gentleman.”

“You don’t need to sell me, bro...it’s just...I don’t see you as a pickup artist...with dolls, that is.”

Horuss bold tone weakened and his voice turned sheepish. “Actually, I did not do the pursuing. The woman picked ME up.”

“Whoa. Those situations are kinda awesome...sometimes. Was she an old friend?”

“She was a complete stranger to me, though I wasn’t a stranger to her. She had read about me in various articles on Darkleer Industries, family histories of the Zahhak clan, and Stanford alumni news and she was hoping to run into me during her holiday.”

“Uh...that’s really creepy...did you learn anything about her?”

“It wasn’t like my craiglist encounters, I did have information beyond my partner’s screenname. She’s 30 years old, was born in Boston, and works as a market researcher in San Francisco though she is looking into moving to DC. In her free time she likes to knit and to research family trees. She loves spiders but hates goats. Oh, and she’s a Scorpio, if that’s at all relevant.”

“What’s her name?”

“I’m too much of a gentleman to give you her name. I’ve probably already said more than I should, but I needed to convince you we did actually get to know each other before exchanging sweat.”

“I trust you, bro.”

“You didn’t even believe my text was real in the first place.”

“Uh, my bad...I was half-asleep when I got it.”

“Anyway, we first bonded over distaste for the drunk revealers around us and we agreed that all events should be alcohol-free. After a lively conversation, she invited me to her hotel room.”

“Whooooa.”

“It wasn’t like that!” Horuss snapped back. “She invited me to look at her family genealogy album. I had no idea she meant for us to do more than that wholesome activity.”

“So she tricked you? I’m getting creeped out by this –“

“I did not find her advances unwelcome. Yes, she wasn’t my type and the thought of sex didn’t cross my mind until that point but I’m a red-blooded heterosexual man.”

Rufioh didn’t like the implications behind Horuss’s words so he replied too cheerfully, “So, that genealogy album...any good stories?”

“Actually, yes! My lady friend has a distant yet direct ancestor who made her career as a lady pirate!”

“Bangarang!”

“Indeed,” said Horuss, and he proceeded to tell Rufioh the story. Rufioh was grateful for this distraction. Besides, the lady pirate sounded hot.

However, at the end, Horuss said, “My lady friend has always considered her ancestress a STRONG woman, though my lady friend would never dare steal. She admires Mindfang’s BOLDNESS with her affairs and she wanted to experience a casual spontaneous fling with a stranger.”

“Well, sometimes you got to try everything once...though it is a liiiiiiil creepy researching the stranger before you even contact them.”

“She’s a researcher, Rufioh, both on the job and off,” Horuss answered patronizingly, “She likes to research her subjects. It’s in her personality. Besides, I use google Image search on all my craigslist applicants.”

“That’s a good idea,” Rufioh said, though he still thought the lady friend was creepy.

“After she told me of her plans, she held onto my shoulders and kissed me, just like that. She asked if I wanted to have a fling with me and I of course said yes. She then COMMANDED me to strip, before she had even taken off her shoes. She examined me as if I were a sexual instrument. I had never been treated that way by a woman. In my sexual experiences with women, I have always been the dominant, even with my normally-assertive Beth, and I thought I preferred it that way, but being ordered by a mere woman was so erotic.”

“So, you’re a Switch?”

“Now, don’t get me wrong, I still have no interest in being submissive to anyone male, but there is something POWERFUL in submitting to a woman. That and combined with the fact I hadn’t felt the touch of a woman in more than a year made my manhood grow to its full nine inches.”

“It gets to nine inches?!”

“I have done extensive measuring under various occasions and my erection has ranged from seven and a half to nine. I didn’t measure it right then, but I’m an excellent judge of size.”

Rufioh wondered if he had ever caused Horuss to grow to nine inches. However, Horuss continued before Rufioh could ask.

“Sadly, perhaps it would have been better if at least for that night only, I had been a smaller man. You see, though she was excited to see my size, we discovered her womanhood was too small.”

“So, you didn’t actually have sex with her...that’s too –“

“So I had the excellent idea that we instead have intercurral sex. She greatly enjoyed it and I found it excellent as well.”

“Congratulations, bro.”

“Yes, I am proud I succeeded in having sex with a woman last night...not that I’m unable to usually, it was only the Chinese callgirl I failed with.”

“I understand, bro...but did you have to wake me up to tell me?”

Horuss whispered conspiratorially, “Truth be told, I was hoping I could meet up with you that night.”

“Going for a booty call right after sex??”

“You do know I have the stamina for that. It wouldn’t be the first time. However, I wanted you for more than that. I wanted a ‘bro’ to ‘hang’ with after my sexual conquest. Don’t friends do that?”

“Yeah...the next day.”

“I felt lonely at that moment,” Horuss confessed, “Even with that friendly woman lying on a bed in the next room begging for more, I felt lonely.”

“One night stands can be awkward,” Rufioh said, feeling awkward himself, “You don’t have to feel bad.”

“You don’t mind me having sex with women?”

“Have sex with whoever you want...it’s your life...I won’t tie you down.”

“That is reasonable. You may continue having sex with your girlfriend.”

“Thanks, bro?”

“So, what did you want to talk about when you called me?”

“Nothing...just wanted to ask how your night at the Gala went...did you wear your old-timey threads?”

“Of course I did, Rufioh, and I wore pink.”

“Ah...that’s cool...just was trying to imagine what you were wearing. So, are we still on for Sunday?”

“Yes, we are still on for Sunday. I have plans for you.”

“Cool, bro. See ya when I see ya.”

They both hung up and Rufioh immediately sighed and face-palmed. Hearing about Horuss’s sex life outside of him turned Rufioh off. It wasn’t jealousy, just discomfort. However, if Horuss found it comforting to TMI all over Rufioh, Rufioh wasn’t going to stop him.

Soon after the call, Damara proved a welcome distraction when she came home. Rufioh was actually glad he hadn’t managed to get phone sex out of Horuss. It would have been awkward if Damara came in. She would have gotten the wrong idea. He left the bedroom and greeted her.

“Hey, Damz. How was your day?”

She collapsed onto the couch. “< I’m sorry to say it was stressful, though that can’t be helped. >”

He sat down next to her. “Tell me all about it, doll.”

“< It’s a dull story... >”

“I don’t mind...when it’s coming out of a mouth as pretty as yours.”

She looked down shyly. “< Okay. I will tell you. >”

It was actually a dull story, but he liked it better than hearing the story of Horuss’s conquest. Rufioh and his girlfriend later watched a couple of Speed Racer episodes and while those stories weren’t boring, the couple was too busy making out to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Aranea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussed bullying, odd puberty

Sunday came and Rufioh went all the way down to Vienna Station with a gym bag. Horuss had told him he would need it. Rufioh went to the Kiss ‘n Ride and sat waiting until he got a text from Horuss saying:

Instead of me going to you, I request that you go to my car in the parking lot.

Rufioh got up and started walking to the parking lot when he got another text:

It’s the Imperial Blue Metallic BMW Series 3, in case you don’t remember.

He sighed at this patronizing. He’d seen the car many times and it wasn’t like there were many cars there on a Sunday. He went to the parking lot and found the car in question but when he went to the front passenger’s side, he found Horuss sitting there not in his riding outfit but in jeans and a dark blue turtleneck. When Rufioh wrinkled his brow in confusion, Horuss pointed to the driver’s side door. Rufioh went around the car, opened the door, and sat down uncertainly on the blanket-covered leatherette driver’s seat. The seat had been adjusted for a 6’3” man and the 5’9” man felt small. 

“So, what’s with the switch-up?” the shorter man asked.

“My young friend,” Horuss announced, “Today you will drive me home.”

“What? I can’t drive.”

“You will once I’m finished teaching you and besides, this isn’t your first lesson, isn’t it?”

The non-driver looked down at the steering wheel. “My old man taught me the basics...but I’ve never been outside a parking lot.”

“Then now is an excellent time to start. You can finally get some use out of your learner’s permit.”

“Um...my learner’s permit expired years ago.”

“You let it expire!” The experienced driver huffed. 

Rufioh shrugged. “Time slips away.”

He went to open the door but Horuss stopped him by touching Rufioh’s thigh.

“No! I have planned this and that’s what we are going to do.”

Rufioh looked down at Horuss’ slightly squeezing hand and hoped he wouldn’t get a boner. “Okay, bro...but what about the popo?”

“I’ll pay the fine if it comes to that. Or...” He gave a toothy grin. “I could offer the officer the sexual services of my chauffeur?”

Rufioh wished Horuss wasn’t touching his thigh right then. “Wow, that’s...”

The dom suddenly frowned. “I am joking, of course, if you dare even flirt with an officer I will tell them that you are smuggling a large amount of narcotics in your intestines.”

“Um, I kind of figured you were joking, bro.”

“My threat was also a joke. In that hypothetical situation, I would just tell you to desist your flirting. Now, adjust your seat to your height.”

The new driver adjusted everything until he felt comfortable and until the car owner felt comfortable with the driver’s comfort. The car owner gave him the key.

“I entrust you with my BMW,” Horuss declared solemnly, “It is not as precious as Lizzie, who I shall never let you drive even in an emergency, yet it is still valuable.”

Rufioh gulped before putting the key in the ignition. The car rumbled into life at his touch. His first task was to back out of the parking space, but luckily Horuss had opted for a rearview camera. After a few false tries, the sedan backed out of its parking space. Rufioh and his teacher left the sedate parking lot for the road. Outside the station was a residential neighborhood. Rufioh’s teacher directed him around the block. It wasn’t as scary as Rufioh thought it would be but Rufioh still hoped it would be over soon. However, his teacher’s next directions took him by surprise.

“Wait, I-66?” Rufioh replied when he heard the directions, “I’ve never been on the highway before...isn’t there another route?”

Horuss sighed. “There are other routes, but this is the one we are taking. I will not wait in this car for an hour because you are too scared to go on the highway.”

So Rufioh stopped arguing and got on I-66. He only drove 40 MPH and it seemed too fast for him. Everything was speeding by. He felt like this was the first time he’d ever been in a vehicle capable of these speeds, like he lived in an era where the fastest thing was a horse. He was scared. His teacher seemed scared too, judging by the sweat on his brow and hands. The teacher’s voice never cracked though. Rufioh went south on the 123 till he got to downtown Fairfax and from there he went on regular residential streets to the bedroom community where Horuss Zahhak lived. Rufioh didn’t have to worry about children; the upper-class children were too serious to play in the streets. The car reached the Zahhak house and Horuss remotely opened the garage door. Rufioh very slowly pulled into the full garage. It was as serious as docking a billion dollar spaceship in a space hangar. The minute Rufioh turned off the ignition, he let out a full breath.

“Good job, my chauffeur,” Horuss said as he put his completely wet hand on Rufioh’s thigh, “Now go to the back seat for your reward.”

Rufioh turned his head to the back seat. “I don’t see any presents.”

“I mean sex, I’m rewarding you with sex,” Horuss groaned.

“Ooooh.”

Rufioh unbuckled his seat belt and hopped into the roomy backseat. Instead of hopping, Horuss got out of the car and went in the back doors. He sat on a towel, his modern-day clothes now damp and liable to stick to the leatherette. 

Horuss explained, “I wanted originally to do this in a ‘Lover’s Lane’ as the old-fashioned phrase goes, but I couldn’t find a decent one on googleMaps, not even in Warrenton. You see, I’ve always done my affairs in hotels and not sordid public bathrooms like a...but I digress. We are having sex here.”

“I’m cool with it.”

“Good. Now remained clothed while I free myself.” 

He unzipped his jeans and fished out his cock, which was already showing signs of life. Rufioh wondered if it was a fear boner. He himself had adrenalin running through his system. His cock gave a twitch in his inappropriately tight black jeans. His hand reached out to the phallus the blue jelly dildo couldn’t match and stroked it. 

“I got a, um, dildo the other day,” Rufioh whispered, still bashful even while holding another man’s penis.

“You bought one?” Horuss breathed, “With your limited funds?”

“No, I got it second-hand...my girlfriend’s fri-”

“Your girlfriend?” Horuss’s erection faltered a little.

“Long story...anyway, I tried it...it wasn’t as fun as you.”

This compliment returned Horuss’ vigor. “Of course not. You need me more than what your girlfriend can provide.”

Rufioh stopped stroking. “I need Dams too,” he softly objected.

Horuss moved Rufioh’s hand for him. “Enough of that, keep serving your master.”

Rufioh started moving his hand on his own. “Sorry, sir.”

“Yes, ‘sir’, serve your master. He’s helping you learn how to drive.”

“Yes, sir.”

When Horuss was fully erect, he paused to reach down and get a condom. It was one of the cherry flavored condoms from their first encounter.

“Even though this condom is on the uncomfortable side, it’s better than having personal lubricant all over my interior,” he explained.

“But don’t I need to be lubed?”

Horuss huffed, “I’m not going to attempt anal intercourse in here; there could be...substances.”

“You mean santorum?” 

“Don’t use a patriot’s name in vain, Rufioh.”

Ignoring the politics, Rufioh applied the condom onto his conservative friend. He put his head in the friend’s lap and started licking. The condom still tasted the same. He went to work and the dom encouraged him.

“Your skills improve every time, young Rufioh. My last experience with fellatio was so subpar...not that having sex with a woman was subpar, it was exquisite...but despite my limited experience I think women don’t truly understand the art of fellatio...what it takes for perfect fellatio is a faggot.”

Rufioh hummed at this backhanded compliment and Horuss groaned with him as he felt the vibration. He continued his talk.

“Yes, a faggot truly wants to serve men...you are slavering for my perfect manhood. I extrapolate that you are erect, are you not?”

Rufioh popped the penis out of his mouth. “Totally, bro, could I...free myself? I’m getting really cramped up in here.”

His master put his hand on the house boy’s shoulder. “No, I’ll finish you later. First comes me, as it were.”

Rufioh continued his task as he squirmed in his seat. Horuss kneaded Rufioh’s back and his hand danced near Rufioh’s back cleavage. Rufioh’s shirt was surely damp by now.

“If only we could do this in a Lover’s Lane,” Horuss said after a long silent moment, “and I mean ‘Lover’s’ in a profane sense...it would be exhilarating to have sex in the semi-public outdoors...but I cannot...I’m a private man...an executive...I’m not a fa – oh Rufioh this feels so exquisite.”

Horuss was close and Rufioh could tell. As for himself, it felt like he would come if he had the chance to get in a few good strokes. As it was, he was afraid his squirming would cause an accident.

Horuss came first and it was like he hadn’t just “made it with a woman” only a couple days ago. Peeling off the condom, Horuss got some on his jeans but he didn’t seem to care as he daintily disposed of the used rubber in a plastic bag. He then gave Rufioh a fresh condom.

“I don’t want you to defile my car,” said Horuss as if he wasn’t absolutely soaked with his come-wet penis still hanging out of his pants, “Put this on while I...take care of you.” 

Rufioh opened his pants with a relieved sigh and fished out his erect six and a half inches. Horuss looked at it as if he had never seen a penis before. Was there lust in his eyes?, Rufioh thought. The novelty flavored condom was fitted onto Rufioh’s penis in anticipation for a normal handjob. All too slowly, Horuss reached out to touch Rufioh. Though Rufioh thought he was close, Horuss’ painfully slow strokes were keeping him blue balled. At least it was better than the strong man going too rough. On his neck, Rufioh could feel Horuss' heavy breath and he wished the straight man would lick it. He wouldn’t even mind a hickey right now.

“I love extracting orgasms from you,” Horuss whispered, “I don’t know why I’ve left you to your own devices until now. If only I could have them all...though I suppose you must give some to that girlfriend of yours, for appearance’s sake...”

But Horuss’s nervous hand clench at that moment sent Rufioh over the edge. His orgasm was such a relief. It felt like he’d been holding back a long time. However, as Horuss looked disappointed as he took off Rufioh’s condom for him. 

“Your emission...you have regular sexual engagement with your other partner, don’t you,” he remarked enviously. 

“Yeah, but I like this...it’s different. Can I now get it in the back?”

“You must have patience,” Horuss scolded as he put his slightly-less-than-flaccid penis back in his jeans, “I have planned for us to exercise next.”

“Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t be able to exercise...after one of your poundings.”

“Exactly.”

They peeled themselves out of the car and went in the house. Both of them took a quick shower separately so as not to be distracted. They met back together in the gym, Rufioh wearing red and orange gym shorts and Horuss wearing much smaller royal blue shorts. Like he led Rufioh in driving, he now led him in warm-up exercises, though Rufioh already knew how to do that. Watching the strong man’s muscles flex as he stretch was a captivating sight to Rufioh and Rufioh’s superior bending seemed capitvating to Horuss. Though he had more muscles, Rufioh was more flexible. Every bend Horuss did, Rufioh could bend farther. 

After the warm-up exercises, Horuss went over to the bench with his water bottle, finished almost all the water, and took off his wet t-shirt. Rufioh then sat quite close on Horuss’ left with a grin on his face.

“You’re getting real sweaty...from just some warm-up exercises,” he teased.

Horuss scowled. “My excess perspiration is not a sign of deficient stamina and you know that.”

“I know, bro, dang I do. I’m glad for the sweat...means I get to see you with your shirt off.”

“You’ve seen me naked many times.”

“But it’s still nice to watch you flex...especially in the chestical region,” Rufioh said as he leaned into Horuss.

“My chestical?” the muscle man squeaked as Rufioh suddenly reached over and groped the right pec.

“Your pecs, bro.”

The muscle man said nothing back, he was too stiff. Without a reply, Rufioh started licking a left nipple, since he hadn’t had the chance to lick anything of his friend-with-benefit’s except his genitals and even that was through a latex barrier. He was curious how Horuss’ skin tasted like. It was very salty, as was to be expected, but Rufioh found it delicious. With the other hand, he continued to tweak the right nipple. Horuss’s face was red, his nipples were hard, and his breath came in short gulps. Rufioh was a chest man and he was glad Horuss was one of those few guys who got off on nipple play.

Rufioh’s hands briefly went to Horuss’ lap and onto a prominent erection. Rufioh took his mouth off of Horuss’ temporarily.

“Want me to take care of this?” he asked as he patted Horuss’ lap.

Horuss nodded with his head turned away. Rufioh pulled down Horuss’ shorts and freed his cock from his jockstrap. Horuss was already full mast and wet. Rufioh knew Horuss wouldn’t want him to “exchange” any fluids so Rufioh didn’t use his mouth, only his hands. Usually, he was so busy with his face in Horuss’ crotch that he didn’t get to see his pleasured face very well, but this time he was face-to-face with his partner. Horuss had a goofy grin and that pleased Rufioh. While Rufioh liked Horuss being dominant and in control, it was also fun to watch him grow needy and vulnerable. After drinking this in for a long time, Rufioh took the left nipple again into his mouth and this time he was daring enough to lightly bit it. This sent Horuss over the edge and he oozed out over Rufioh’s hands. When Horuss’ cock stopped spasming, he swatted Rufioh’s hands away and shoved it away in his shorts wet before scooting away. He picked up his shirt and threw it over to Rufioh.

“Don’t EVER touch me there again!” Horuss roared.

“Huh? You seemed to like it...” Rufioh replied, “did I go too rough?”

“I can take rough,” Horuss said proudly, “But I cannot take people touching my breasts!”

“Breasts? Weird word. But why not?”

“Just, never do it. It’s a personal matter.”

He stood up and walked away.

“This session is over. Go get showered in the guest room and dressed and meet me in the garage. I’m taking you to the station.”

He then left. Rufioh sighed at this temper tantrum. His erection was gone and his balls ached. He wiped his hands on Horuss’ borrowed shirt with little guilt. The man was a neurotic uptight dude and Rufioh felt he would never understand him. After a little time stewing, he walked out of the gym to hear Horuss slam a door upstairs, probably his bedroom door. Rufioh went his separate way to the guest bathroom. He felt he should have had a cold quick shower but as he got undressed, he got a stiffie and took care of it in the shower. He thought about the sex they should have had. He wanted to finger himself but water is a poor lubricant so he mostly just massaged his taint while he jacked off. After his orgasm, he got out, dried himself off, and put on his sweaty clothes. He went down to the garage and saw Horuss in his motoring clothes leaning against the BMW with his arms in an angry akimbo. Rufioh wondered how long he had been keeping his ride waiting. However, Horuss just sighed as he got into the driver’s seat. Rufioh took his normal place. 

The ride was in uneasy silence. When Horuss got to the station, he didn’t drop Rufioh off but instead parked the car. When Rufioh went to jump out, Horuss stopped him with a hand on his knee.

“Dear Rufioh, now that I am slightly calmer, I must explain why you must not touch my chest.”

“Thanks.”

“As you know from seeing my childhood photos, I was a person of large size.”

“You had a little baby fat...who cares.”

“It was more than that. When I started puberty, my already fatty bosom began to grow into female breasts.”

“You’re inter...?”

“The rest of my body was perfectly male, don’t misunderstand me. My chest only looked female because of a hormone imbalance that was later corrected. However, until then, I suffered much ridicule for my body.”

“Look on the bright side, it’s over –“

“The worse incident happened when I was starting 7 th grade. A group of older teenagers mobbed me and threw me to the ground. They pulled up my shirt and started to twist my nipples and then I had a...bodily function.”

“You jizzed in your pants?”

“No, not from that area...from my breasts. I expressed milk.”

Rufioh put his hand over his mouth. “Oh gad, that’s just wrong.” He removed his hand on seeing Horuss’ angry face. “Sorry, bro.”

“Lactation is a not-that-uncommon reaction in teenage boys to stressful situations.”

Rufioh worriedly licked his lips. “Um...you don’t still have that reaction?” 

“Of course not, I’m twenty-eight! I am beyond puberty. I don’t even have breasts anymore. Anyway, from then on, I was constantly called a bovine. Nobody ever molested my body anymore, but that was only because they were too disgusted to touch me,” he spat out.

“I feel for you, man,” said Rufioh even though he didn’t have any comparable stories.

“At least it motivated me to build my breasts into pectorals. I have overcome the trauma. However, I still cannot stand to have my partners play with my nipples.”

“You could have told me...you seemed to like it...maybe you could like it again?”

“My erection wasn’t a reaction to the boys, it was a reaction to the sensation! I am not a homosexual!” 

“Um...”

“I have explained myself even though I didn’t need to. You will understand my limits from now on. You may go.”

Rufioh left the car and went on the train. During the ride home, he re-did his hair the best he could while chasing away images of a lactating child Horuss. He was grossed out to find this and he didn’t know if he’d be able to look at Horuss’ nipples again. Rufioh still wished he could go back and spend some time comforting Horuss. The bro shouldn’t have to be alone after having such terrible memories brought up. He needed a friend. Also, they could have had sex again.

When Rufioh came back to the apartment, Damara looked pleasantly surprised as she got off the couch.

“< You didn’t spend much time with Zahhak-san today...or Ernie-san. >”

“Yeah, Horuss was having some issues, the poor bro.”

She tilted her head. “< Is he angry at you? >”

“He was a little...but he’ll get over it.”

“< Are you sure he’s not the resentful type? >”

“He’s harsh but he’s not a total jerk, Damara. He did explain why he got angry.”

“< Why is he getting angry with you? >”

Rufioh scratched the back of his neck while looking at the ceiling. “It’s a long story.” 

“< Oh. >” she said a little peevishly before brightening. “< I’m just glad you’re home with me. >”

“Me too, Dams, me too.”

They spent the late afternoon and evening together. The night, while Damara was in the bedroom and Rufioh was hanging on the couch, Horuss called.

“What’s up?” Rufioh asked, “Is it something important?”

“It is important. It’s hard for me to say this, but I am apologizing for my behavior today. I should have told you to stop instead of throwing a tantrum after the fact.”

“Yeah, I wish you had told me...but it’s cool, bro.”

“You should apologize too for touching me that way.”

“My bad, bro, my bad.”

“Could you actually say you’re sorry?”

Rufioh sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

“Saying ‘my bad’ is a weak apology in my opinion. Sorry or better yet, ‘I apologize’ is more suiting. I was always taught to apologize that way.”

“I’ll do that from now on. It’s good we can hash sh’t out...really communicate.”

“We shouldn’t hide things from each other. I have always been forthright with you.”

“Sometimes you can be too forthright.”

“I don’t think we should keep things secret.”

“You don’t HAVE to share everything...I don’t tell Dams everything...and she probably has sh’t she wouldn’t tell me.”

“What would girlfriend be keeping from you? Something from Japan?”

“Let’s not talk about Damara...that’s sensitive...she’s in the other room.”

“So I cannot tell you how much I shall make up for today next Sunday? We shall continue our set in the bedroom. You will be the press.”

“Oh, wow...bangrang!”

Damara popped her head out the door.

“< What is it? >”

Rufioh turned to her. “It’s Horuss. We made up.”

She scrunched her forehead. “< I hope you are happy with that. Let’s go to sleep. >”

Horuss spoke through the uncovered phone, “I hear a weird voice, is that your Japanese girlfriend speaking to you? What did she say?”

Rufioh replied to the phone, “Nothing, she just wants me in bed...good night, bro.”

  
He turned off the phone before Horuss could say good night. The boyfriend quickly got ready for bed and snuggled his girlfriend till he fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more race play

That Wednesday, as he went to the Jacobs Fitness Center for a bi-weekly session, he saw Damara in front of the building with a gym bag in her hand. 

“Hey, Dams, what are you doing here?” he asked.

She replied, “< I was waiting for you, Rufioh-kun. I want to exercise. >”

“But this is Jacobs. It’s just a bunch of weight-machines. Isn’t Cashell more your style...with all the treadmills and bikes and sh’t?”

She said firmly in English, “No. No treadmills. I want weight-machines.”

“Okay...you can come if you like.”

“< Thank you, Rufioh-kun. >”

He looked at her bag. “Do you have the right clothes? I like, rarely ever see you without a skirt or dress.”

“< I still fit into my old high school gym uniform. >”

He grinned. “Bangarang! I bet you look so kawaii in it.”

They held hands and entered the building. After signing in, they separated to go to different locker rooms but met together once they were in. To his disappointment, her uniform wasn’t much different from an American uniform: loose shorts instead of a skin-tight navy bottom and a shirt saying “Degarashi Senior High School”. 

“You don’t have your buruma anymore?” he asked.

“< I’m sorry to say by the time I got to high school, they had discontinued the bloomers. Is this a problem? >” 

“No, doll, it’s fine...you look great,” he said, “Now if you’re going to exercise with me...we’ll first have to...”

But before he could tell her to stretch out she immediately went away from the mats and to one of the more hulking weight machines. She stared at its complexity. He went over to join her.

“That’s a weight machine, doll,” he explained, “Serious sh’t...looks like it exercises all sorts of muscles, leg and arm.”

She sat down on the chair. “Put weights on. Fifty pounds.”

“Fifty? That’s like...I can’t do the metric...but it’s A LOT.”

“I know imperial weights. Put on fifty pounds.”

“Doll, you gotta stretch out...start at the lowest amount.”

She sighed. “< I will stretch for you. >”

She got off the machine and followed her boyfriend to the mats. He coached her through an extensive stretching routine though she was anxious to go back to the machines. Whenever a set was done, she would move to go to the machines until he told her they weren’t done. He put her through a longer routine than he normally did by himself. 

“< Are we done stretching yet? >” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said as he stretched one last time, “but first, doll...telling me why you’re so pumped to lift weights.”

“< I want to be strong for my boyfriend. >”

He laughed. “Strong for me? What does that mean? Are you expecting my exes to crash our wedding to fight you?”

“< It’s just...I want to have muscles. >”

“Doll, I don’t like big muscles...” She cocked her head. “...on a doll.”

“< Do you like big muscles on men? >”

“I don’t need big muscles, skinny bishie bros can be hot...” She cocked her head. “But I also like big bara bros...like on Dragon Ball Z.”

“< That’s good to know. >”

Rufioh started flexing. “Do you like big muscles? I don’t have the biggest muscles...but I do well.”

She rubbed his bicep. “I like muscles.”

Rufioh wrapped his arms around the slightly-shorter woman. “These are all the guns you need.”

Rufioh’s friend Wolfdog happened to be passing by at that moment and he howled, “Get a room!”

Rufioh took his arms off of her and called back, “Get a real mohawk!” 

Meanwhile, she buried her head in her hands. 

“Come on,” said her boyfriend, “Let’s go to that machine you wanted to use.”

They walked over to the machine just as another weight-lifter was finished wiping the bench down. When he walked away, she rubbed her finger on the chair as if she was unsure if he cleaned it properly. After looking at her finger, she sat down on the bench.

“Put on the weight,” she barked.

“We aren’t going to do all the weight, doll, right? I’ll put it on the lowest weight.”

“Second lowest.”

He held up his hands. “Okay, second lowest.”

He went back and set up the weight for her before going back around to face her. He patted her shoulder.

“I’ll count for you...remember to take deep breathes.”

“I will breath,” she growled.

She put her limbs into place in the contraption and started pushing and pulling. Her boyfriend counted each rep. He expected her to stop at five but when she continued to thirteen he got worried.

“How many of these are you planning to do? You can’t overdo it...you aren’t going to be super strong in one day.”

She stood up and got out of the machine. “< This day is not working out. >” she pouted.

“We don’t have to stay here. Let’s go to Reeve’s and cool our limbs in the water.”

She turned her head and looked at him with wide-eyed horror. “< Do you really want me to swim? I’m sorry, I can’t, just... > ...no, no, no.”

He bopped his forehead with palm. “Oh yeah, you’ve got that thing about the water. Sorry, doll...I forgot.”

She smiled weakly. “< I might be able to swim some day with you. >”

“That would be gangsta! I bet you would look so kawaii in a tankini.”

“< I could always buy that type of swimsuit to wear...sitting near the water. >”

“Maybe you can still hang out with me at the pool?”

She turned away and quickly said, “< I should go back to the apartment. I have homework to do. Please enjoy your exercise without me. >” She quickly weaved through people and machines to get to the locker room.

“See you later!” he yelled back as he waved but she didn’t turn back around. 

Though he had been thrown off his schedule, Rufioh did his sets. He never did go to the pool but he didn’t count that as much of a loss since he preferred the ocean. When he got back to the apartment, he found his girlfriend to be just as morose as when she left him. He kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder and told her repeatedly he loved her just the way she was but he got no explanation of what got into her. He wondered if he’d ever find out why she hated water so much. However, if she wanted to keep her secrets, that was fine by him.

Damara went to Jacobs for the next few days. She made a point of telling her boyfriend about it. He applauded her effort but told her it was unnecessary. 

“I don’t need you to have muscles,” he would say.

“< But you like muscles on men. Why not girls? >” she would ask.

He could never think of an answer.

“< Let’s wait and see how I’ll look with muscles. >” she would add.

When Sunday came and he had to leave, she announced, “< You exercise with Zahhak-san and Ernie-san. I will exercise alone. >”

“I’d love to exercise with you today, doll...but I’ve got a thing with Horuss...and Ernie...maybe one day I’ll bring you to his sweet private gym.”

“< Why not today? >”

“Well, today’s just not the right day...we’ll set up a date later, okay?” 

“< You want me to befriend Zahhak-san? >”

“Why not? He’s my friend. My friends are your friends. See you when I see you!”

He picked up his bag and left, hopeful for their future together. It would take some work but he felt he had to bring the three of them together.

When he got to Vienna Station, Horuss again made his “chauffeur” drive him home. They ran into no trouble again. 

“Smooth going,” Rufioh sighed.

“You are doing better,” Horuss said.

“Thank you! It’s getting slightly easier each time.”

“Your fellatio skills are also improving.”

“Um, wow, thank you.”

“But let’s practice some weight-lifting first.”

Again, they changed and went to the gym together.

Rufioh sighed happily as he entered the room. “I’m glad I got the chance to hit your gym again.”

“Have you not been in a gym since last week?” Horuss asked accusingly.

“It’s not that, it’s just we had the difficulty here...but I did go to school gym on Wednesday...and guess who came with me?”

“Who? Wolfdog?”

“No, Damara. She’s been going to the gym...the weight-lifting one...she’s got this thing about being strong going on.”

“She wants to be STRONG? That will be a hard road for her to take. She’s just a slip of a girl.”

“Yeah, I don’t think it will work either...and I don’t think I want it to work either...I like her skinny.”

“She’ll give up.”

“Maybe...but I did say we might exercise together...like, all three of us.”

“WHAT?! You’ve invited your woman over to my gym?”

“Is this gym a no-dolls zone?” Rufioh teased.

Horuss wiped his face with his towel. “I don’t object to the feminine presence in my house, that isn’t my problem. It’s just...she’s your girlfriend.”

“I think you two should be friends.”

“Why should I be friends with her?”

“Why not? It would make sh’t easier if you AT LEAST got along...make her comfortable with the arrangement.”

“You still plan on exposing our relationship?”

“When the time is right. But hey, let’s get to exercising for now.”

“I was going to say that.”

So Horuss led the warmup exercises again and they did some weight training. Horuss quizzed Rufioh on exactly what exercises he had been doing lately and made plans for what he should be doing. However, in the middle of Rufioh’s thigh presses, Horuss interrupted.

“Enough exercise for today. We shouldn’t tire ourselves out, only energize.”

Rufioh got off the machine. “Okay, we’ll hit the showers.”

“Not so fast. We are bypassing the bathroom for now and going straight to the bedroom. You escaped some exercises last time and I intend on giving you a good workout.”

Rufioh felt his dick harden already. Horuss was usually at least a little damp but now he smelled so fragrant and Rufioh didn’t mind they weren’t going to wash off the sweat beforehand. They went up to the guest bedroom and stripped. Rufioh got on the bed and Horuss started preparing him. 

“Have you been using the artificial phallus you...came into possession of?” he asked.

“Nah, I’m over it--ahhh! I don’t even know if it’s still in the apartment...maybe Dam--ahh! Threw it away. It’s hers anyway.”

“Good,” replied Horuss with a jab, “I don’t want anything else in you but me.”

“Ahh! Can’t a bro even finger himself?”

Horuss withdrew his finger temporarily. “Oh. Well, you can do that. I don’t want you to do anything else.”

“I’m not gonna eff other guys...if that’s what you’re worried ‘bout...I’m not a man ho.” He sighed. “Come on, give it back to me.”

“Of course I will,” Horuss growled as he returned to fingering.

Rufioh spoke again after a half-minute. “What if my girlfriend wants to give a p-spot massage?”

“She does that?”

“It wouldn’t be that weird for a Japanese doll...but she’s never offered...and I’ve never asked. Just asking...in case she does.”

“I hope she doesn’t. It doesn’t seem seemly for a woman anyway. I find women giving fellatio disturbing enough.”

“Even your one-night-stand?”

“Quiet about her,” he snapped.

When Rufioh was prepared enough and Horuss had on the condom, he entered slowly. It felt to Rufioh it had been a long time since he’d felt horse-hung friend inside him. He regretted ticking off the grumpy man last time. However, Horuss had only gone a few strokes before he withdrew and got off the bed.

Rufioh turned his head and went, “Huh?”

“I want you in a different position, house boy. Lay down face up on the bed and put your knees up.”

Rufioh had been wanting to have sex with Horuss face-to-face but was surprised to see him order that. The sub got into position quickly and the dom roughly grabbed the sub’s legs until he was into position. He entered again quickly, Rufioh’s hole having already stretched out from before, but then he just stopped and starred with his blood-shot eyes at the man spread in front of him.

“What’s wrong, bro?” asked Rufioh after a long moment, “Some sh’t in my grill?”

“No, your ‘grills’ are free of anything unclean, it’s just...” Horuss breathed reverently, “You’re blushing.”

“Hey, even dark skinned dudes can blush, haven’t you noticed?” He kicked Horuss’ ass with the heels of his feet. “Now get on with it!”

In return, Horuss sunk his fingers into Rufioh’s right thigh and replied, “House boy, I shall do things at the speed I want to and if I want I shall just spend my day standing like this.”

“All day?”

“Quiet, house boy. You’ve been too obstinate again.”

Rufioh sighed and let himself just relax. Horuss thankfully didn’t spend the entire day just standing and he soon started to give the house boy what he wanted. His thrusts were deep and strong and hit the bottom at all the right angles. 

“Look at you,” he moaned, “Spread beneath me, like you always should be, you look so wanton and needy and the entire thing is for me. It’s just so...exquisite. What would make it even better would be if my silly little boy would look his master in the eyes.”

Rufioh’s eyes had been closed to take in the pleasure but now he opened them and starred into Horuss’ eyes. Horuss looked at him as if their eyes had never met before this moment.

“Ahh yes, your honeyed eyes!” he exclaimed and then added, “And those various piercings on your brows...it bothers me that they are asymmetrical...but, no matter. You like looking into my eyes, little brown boy.”

The sub nodded his head. In truth, Horuss’ eyes were creeping him out a little. They looked both so icy and irritated. The bro could use some eye drops. Still, it was captivating to watch his pupils widen ever so little with arousal. Usually, the photophobic pupils were pinpricks.

Though Rufioh was blushing, Horuss was blushing STRONGER. His fair skin was red. Among the red, his purple-blue veins were visible and bulging. In all this together, Rufioh wondered if Horuss looked like this when he was pounding him from behind. Rufioh wasn’t a mirror-fetishist (though people had joked he must be) but he wished he had a mirror the previous times.

Rufioh had been jerking himself off but Horuss stopped holding up his left leg and used that hand to push away Rufioh’s. The top’s left hand strokes had worse rhythm than his right but that didn’t matter when the top’s whole thrusts were in perfect timing. Rufioh’s cock throbbed in time too.

It was for Rufioh how Horuss described it: exquisite. He assumed he would be enjoying this for a decent amount of time. However, too soon, Horuss slowed down a moment, started banging harder and erratically, and came with a whinny. Rufioh was unbelieving that Horuss came much quicker than him until Horuss took off the condom. 

He bashfully answered the unasked question, “It’s just...I haven’t been in contact with the lady from the gala...and I haven’t been with anyone else...so...yes.”

Rufioh didn’t really understand this explanation but he replied, “I understand...no problem...you lasted longer than the average bro.”

Horuss looked quizzingly at Rufioh. “Do you have experience on how long the average male lasts?”

“Um, I haven’t done a survey...but you’ve had experience, haven’t you? You must have had your one-pump chumps in your time.”

“That time is over,” he declared as he walked to the trash can.

“Huh?”

He dropped the condom in the waste basket. “I am restraining from using craigslist. I already have the safer option of you...” He added suddenly. “And my lady friend with benefits.”

Rufioh rolled to his side to look at Horuss. “You’re really hoping for the doll to hit you up again? Are you sure she will?”

He angrily answered, “Why shouldn’t she call the number I gave her? We had a STRONG friendly chemistry and I gave her an orgasm.”

“Well, I thought she was just looking for a one-night stand?”

“She’s too nice of a girl for that. She will be courteous.”

Rufioh smirked. “Do you have a crush on this doll?”

Horuss put on his glasses and used them to examine the carpet from his standing position for a long awkward moment. 

Rufioh lost his smirk and added, “It’s alright if you do...I’m in love with a doll myself.”

Horuss finally answered, “Strangely enough, I have no romantic feelings for this young woman at all.”

“That’s okay too...you can’t be expected to have a crush on every doll...that’d actually be really inconvenient.” 

Horuss finally looked at Rufioh. “For who?”

“Uh, you?” Rufioh snorted. “You’d end up like Cronus...and you don’t want to know what he’s like.”

“I would rather not hear.” Horuss’ eyes scanned Rufioh’s crotch. “You aren’t erect anymore.”

“The mood’s broke...I mean for now...I’ll be fine after I rest. C’mon, rest with me too.”

Horuss took off his glasses, sighed and sat down on the bed. A long moment passed of just heavy breathing.

Rufioh broke the silence. “I don’t think we do nothing enough.”

“Do nothing?”

“I mean...just hanging around like this...we always have some activity planned...but sometimes with friends, there are times when you do nothing...just have a comfortable silence.”

“I wasn’t feeling comfortable,” Horuss muttered.

“That’s a shame...I was.”

Horuss turned on the bed to look at down at Rufioh.“Is this what you do with your college friends? Just lay around on beds?”

“Yeah...don’t you remember college?”

“I kept myself active,” Horuss answered proudly, “I was a member of many a club at Swarthmore.”

“But outside of the clubs...did you hang out with the members?”

Horuss sunk. “No. And except for a few awkward coffee dates, I have not met anyone from college post-matriculation.”

“Do you hang out with your co-workers?”

“They are all much older than me.” 

“But you still socialize, right?”

“My fellow executives cannot exile me. I am after all the nephew of the chief executive officer, not to mention the grandson of the founder. On occasion, they invite me to attend a drinking spot with them so I can stare into my ginger ale as they consume alcohol and drive them home when they are inebriated beyond reason. The next morning, they are as business-like as ever.”

Rufioh finally realized something after all their months together. “Am I your...only friend?” 

“If I examine my current situation...yes, you are currently my only friend.”

Rufioh sat up. “Wow...I can’t even imagine...having no friends...or even just one friend.”

Horuss turned away. “Don’t make me feel more self-conscious than I am already.”

“Sorry, bro.”

“Still, I have learned to live with my loneliness. I keep myself active with my many hobbies and interests. If I want affection, I can always turn to my STRONG family.”

“So, the old folks...you can turn to them for advice?”

“I feel I can go to my uncle every time there is a workplace issue.”

“There’s more to life than work, bro...what about love advice?”

“Don’t you remember? My family were the ones who provided me with almost all my women.”

Rufioh grinned. “Did they give you bedroom advice?”

Horuss wiped his forehead. “Oh goodness no, the men in my family are not so crude as to make lewd remarks on how to lay a woman.”

Rufioh laughed a little. “So, they probably think you’re still a good little virgin?”

“They know better than to think I’m a virgin. I am a healthy man with girlfriends,” Horuss growled then added softly, “Not that they approve of pre-marital sex, it’s still against their values, just...I’m a healthy man in a modern world.”

“What would they think about all the dudes you bang?”

“I shudder to think what they would think of my association with homosexuals.” Then he shuddered.

“Yeah, I hope they don’t send a killer mecha after all those dudes.”

“Do you tell your Catholic family about the sex you’ve been having with men?”

Rufioh laughed. “I haven’t called my old lady up every time I got laid, doll or dude. But she probably knows I’m not a virgin...especially not since I live with a doll.”

“Does she know about me?”

“She knows we’re friends...she doesn’t know the benefits...she doesn’t need to.” 

“But you do plan on telling your girlfriend?”

“It will just be between the three of us. Just three friends.”

“This discussion is causing me stress.”

“Maybe I can give you a massage?”

“I have issues with you touching me beyond necessary.”

“I’m not talking about a breast exam...just a shoulder rub.”

“Fine. Though I already weekly get professional massages from a masseuse.” He added unnecessarily, “A female masseuse.”

“Man, a pent-up bro like you should get a massage EVERY day...might help you.”

Horuss turned around. “Fine. You may rub my shoulders and my UPPER back.”

Rufioh got in position behind him. “You won’t regret this, bro...I’ve been told I’m the bomb at rubdowns.”

Horuss’ back had some acne, as to be expected from someone who sweats so much, but it wasn’t out of control. Rufioh started to massage his target’s shoulders. The copious sweat helped lubricate the process. Horuss’ big muscles were hard knots and it took Rufioh’s hands a lot of work. 

“Come on...relax...my big friend,” the amateur masseur cooed in his target’s ear.

The big friend sighed. Rufioh could feel him gradually relax. Meanwhile, the masseur was getting excited. His penis, left unsated before, started rearing up again. When it pressed upon Horuss’ lower back, he started to tense up again.

“Are you poking me?” he asked accusingly.

Rufioh pulled back. “Is it wrong to get a stiffie?”

“You are awfully...low.”

Rufioh chuckled. “I’m not going to surprise sex you up the butt...unless you want me to.”

“I shall always be the one to surprise sex you,” Horuss declared, “not vis versa.”

“I hope you give me warning, bro...though now would be a good time.”

Horuss turned around. “You shall prepare me for sex, house boy.”

The house boy grabbed his master’s cock. It had already started preparing itself and it grew harder under the house boy’s good hands. Still, the house boy wished he could do things differently.

“Ya know,” he said as he stroked, “I wish I could prep this thing up in my mouth...it would be faster...and feel better.”

“We must use condoms always,” Horuss replied though there was uneasiness in his voice.

“What? We’ll never go off?” Rufioh asked but without any resentment in his voice.

“It’s too...intimate. I have never gone ‘bareback’, as re-appropriated horse vernacular goes, with anyone other than a female.”

Rufioh stopped stroking for a moment. “Did you go skin with your one-night doll?”

“She was prepared with multiple brands and sizes of condoms, though in the end the poor condom was discarded without being filled, due to...issues. I extinguished myself on her body...by her command. Now, I command you to continue.”

Relieved only a little, Rufioh continued. He noticed Horuss often had a faraway tone when he talked about his female fling. It was like he was describing a wet dream that turned out not to be a wet dream. His remembrance of this strange woman was working in Rufioh’s behalf. Soon, Horuss was hard enough to reapply a condom. Lube was added though Rufioh was still pretty prepared.

Instead of having frontal sex again or going back to the same old position, the top ordered his bottom onto his side facing away from him. Rufioh did so and was not surprised to feel Horuss behind him. The top gently eased himself in to the bottom’s already eased body. The bottom wished they used this position more often. In his relationship with Damara, he was the Big Spoon and it was nice to be the Little Spoon for a change. He could feel the Big Spoon’s ragged breath on his sensitive neck. The thrust of the Big Spoon weren’t very forceful but his grip on the Little Spoon’s penis was strong.

“Ease up on the reacharound game,” Rufioh sighed, “I’m so close...I could come without it.”

“Your body is so strange,” Horuss replied as his hand went further north.

He started tweaking the Little Spoon’s nipples. It reminded Rufioh of what he did when he was the Big Spoon. However, though he was a huge nipple fan, his own nipples weren’t any more sensitive than his elbow. It was the thought that counts, Rufioh thought, and the sensation did provide a distraction from the pleasure that threatened to overpower him too early.

Horuss creaked, “In this position, I feel, my pet, so...so...”

“I’m digging it too, bro,” Rufioh answered the unfinished confession, “Feels real comfy, you know?”

“No, I haven’t explained, it’s too...”

“Something...”

Before Rufioh could ask, Horuss suddenly stepped up his game and cut off Rufioh’s breath. He hit Rufioh’s prostate head on and Rufioh’s long awaited orgasm came. Horuss continued slamming way through his bottom’s long aftershocks until the bottom felt uncomfortably overstimulated. Still, the bottom didn’t care. Somehow, he felt comforted. 

The top did eventually finish. The second his spurts stopped, even though his penis was still throbbing, he withdrew and rushed to the bathroom. Though Rufioh knew the rule with condoms was to withdraw after orgasm, he didn’t think it needed to be that fast. For one, it hurt his already sore ass. He figured that perhaps Horuss quickly needed to use the toilet but when he rolled over he saw Horuss wasn’t doing that. He was just standing in the bathroom staring at the tiles. Now Rufioh’s feelings felt a little hurt. Couldn’t the bro stand a little bit of cuddling?, he thought. Not that Rufioh demanded that much cuddling, it wasn’t like he was Horuss’ girlfriend. He just wanted a few more moments of contact.

“What’s up, bro?” Rufioh asked.

Horuss didn’t answer immediately and Rufioh was too tired to push it. It was only after Horuss completed a quick shower and Rufioh was half-asleep that Horuss answered the question.

“What was wrong is that the position was too intimate for my liking.”

Rufioh woke up from his vague musings about random subjects. “Huh?”

“You asked what was wrong and I explained it to you, Rufioh,” he answered patronizingly, “We can’t have such positions.”

Rufioh sighed. “I guess it is too intimate...we have to keep things casual.”

“Frontal sex is also crossed off the list.”

“Hey! We can’t look at each other?”

Horuss went and put back on his shades. “All that visual stimuli is too distracting.”

“It didn’t look like it was interrupting your focus...you were the one ordering me to stare.”

“And you never finished!” Horuss snapped.

“Was I supposed to finish? I can’t do everything on command.”

Horuss looked down. “No, it was my fault you didn’t reach your finish.”

“Like I said, it happens...don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I shall make sure it never happens again. It was a moment of weakness. Now, go take a shower before I deliver you home.”

Rufioh reluctantly got off the bed and into the shower. After he was dressed, Horuss drove him all the way to Adams Morgan on the scenic route. Along the way, he again talked expectantly about the cherry blossoms. However, this just reminded Rufioh of other things.

“I really need to get Damara a gift soon,” he said suddenly.

Horuss paused his lecture and asked anxiously, “You think she needs one immediately?”

“It is her birthday soon...on the 10 th ...we’ll have the celebration that Saturday...that buys a little extra time.”

“My birthday is December 14th.”

Rufioh didn’t respond to that. He was too busy thinking. Finally, he asked Horuss, “What do you think I should get Dams?”

“Why in the world would you ask me that? I don’t know the woman.”

“You do from me...a little.”

“I have problems understanding women I’ve met in the flesh, let alone second-hand her biased boyfriend.”

“I may be biased...but I do know the doll.”

“Then think of it yourself.”

Rufioh sighed. “I don’t have much dough. I wish I had money to buy her all those girly things.”

“I’d give you money if you’d stop discussing this with me.”

“Really?”

“Well, not really. That would be highly inappropriate.”

Rufioh snapped his fingers sarcastically. “Dang, I guess I don’t got a Sugar Daddy.”

“I can give you all you want in the bedroom, though.”

“That’s all I want, bro.”

“And friendship.”

“Yeah, ditto.”

Horuss dropped Rufioh off in front of his apartment. When Rufioh entered, he saw Damara lying on the couch with a heating pad on her legs.

“Oh doll, are you on your period? No wait, the pads too low. What’s wrong?”

“< It’s just...I think I spent too long at the gym. >”

Rufioh kneeled down beside the couch. “Babe, don’t wear yourself out...you’re a newbie.”

“< But I want to do this! >”

“You don’t have to.”

“< It may be pointless...but I feel I must do this. >”

“Not to the point of pain.”

“Life is pain.”

“I know, and anyone trying to tell you different is selling something. But let me massage your legs and you’ll feel better.” 

“< Okay. >”

She was wearing her gym uniform, sans socks and shoes. It was a little odd she hadn’t changed and it smelled like she hadn’t showered. It seemed she had come home quickly. No matter, it made things easier for him. He started massaging her feet and she sighed. He hummed every time she made a noise. He slowly started working upward.

“I like doing this for you...makes me feel good.”

“< You really like this? >”

“Of course! I’m your boyfriend.” He took in a deep breath. “I even like your scent...your sweaty scent...it’s like we’ve just made love.”

She sat up. “< Do you want to make love? >”

He snorted. “I wouldn’t with you so sore...and me so sore.”

“< You’re sore too? >”

“I was exercising too, doll.”

“< Can I help you? >”

“I don’t think you can...and you don’t need to.”

“< That’s a shame. >”

“Is everything okay, doll?”

“< I am fine now. I want to shower. >”

“I’ll be missing that smell.”

She got off the couch and hobbled to the bathroom. He sat down and watched TV as he heard the shower blast away for a long time. 


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, while she was eating a protein bar and a protein shake for breakfast, he brought up the subject again.

“Are you still feeling sore?”

“< A little... >”

“Don’t go exercising again today,” he said firmly, “You need to let your muscles heal.”

“< Doesn’t Zahhak-san exercise every day? >”

“Not the same muscle groups every day...he has a pretty cool system he uses.”

“< Tell me it. >” she commanded.

“Sorry, doll, it’s too extreme for you...you’re just a newbie. He’s been at this game since he was eleven.”

“Eleven?” she repeated in English.

“He says it was too young...but it’s done him good...his body is rocking!”

“< Have you seen his body? >”

He figured he should be a little honest, so he answered bashfully, “Yeah.”

“< How much have you seen... >” She stopped as if she was lost for words.

“Seen what?”

“< Seen what he eats. How many protein shakes does he drink? >”

“He isn’t much for packaged food...he tries to go natural...only traditional soy products...lots of nut and dairy.”

“< No protein bars? >”

“He says they’re like candy bars.” He pointed at her bar. “Now, it’s okay if you’re making a meal out of them...just keep in mind they have hella calories.”

“< What should I eat? >”

“He’s always touting yogurt...thick Greek yogurt...but not over-sweetened...unflavored.”

“< Frozen yogurt isn’t good? >”

“Nope, froyo is crap. I’ve started eating Greek yogurt now...you can have some.”

“< Greek yogurt it is. >” 

“Maybe you can met Horuss soon...chill with him...and you could get all this from the horse’s mouth. That would be bangarang!”

“< Let’s not have that meeting too soon. I’d rather spend time with you. >”

“Girlfriend, I would be there too! All of us just spread out on that couch over there.” He swept his hand toward it. “Or in his sweet media room. You should see his crib!”

“< Is it big? The house? >”

“It’s a mansion!” 

“< He can give you a lot. >”

“But I’m not greedy, doll. I don’t want to move in with him.”

“< Have you thought much about moving there? >”

He snorted. “It’s in the exurbs, I can’t live there...plus his horse decor is kinda creepy.”

“< Are those the only reasons? >”

“Doll, I’m not going to move out of our sweet Adams Morgan crib...not with you here.”

She grabbed his hands. “< Good. >” she said firmly.

“Dang, girl, your grip is tight! I need to get going...got to get some yogurt in me.”

She let go of his hands so he could get up. As he went to the refrigerator, he saw her throw away her breakfast but he didn’t stop her. She left while he was eating.

That day, she didn’t exercise, or at least she didn’t say she exercised. She brought her own Greek yogurt, ate a pint in one sitting for dinner, and then went to the bedroom. When he came in, she was lying on the bed moaning softly. He insisted on giving her belly rubs but she only tolerated a few before gently telling him to leave. 

The next day, she went back to exercising and spent the rest of her time just lying around in her gym clothes. He wondered what she got out of it. 

Still, he felt maybe as her loving boyfriend he should appreciate her effort. He also needed to cheer her up. It was wrong for her to be so sad when the weather was finally looking beauty. The next day, he was passing by the pawn shop where he got the “black rose” ring when he decided to buy her a pre-birthday birthday present. Though he had set out to buy something minimalist that would go with his girl’s style, he was drawn to this big peacock broach. Peacocks were one of his favorite animals, because he liked their style. If he could, he’d dye his hair exactly like peacock feathers, but that would be far too complicated. When he saw the broach, he stared at its pearlescent jewel-tone colors for a minute. He put it back and wandered off to find something more her style, but he couldn’t keep away for too long and he bought it. Though she normally didn’t wear big colorful brooches (or much of any color), he figured she’d find some outfit she could use it in. However, when he gave it to her in the apartment, that wasn’t her concern.

When she finished starring at it, she whispered in English, “Hera the Goddess.”

“Huh?” Rufioh responded.

“The peacock belongs to Hera the Goddess of Greece.”

His face brightened. “Aww, gangster! Peacocks have western goddess too? I knew about Chinese Buddhism but-“

“Hera is the goddess of jealousy,” she interrupted with a dark tone.

“I thought she was the goddess of...being Zeus’s wife or something. Is she pro or anti jealousy?”

“She was jealous. Her husband cheated on her many times. One time, she kidnapped a lover. She set a hundred-eye guard on the lover. The guard was assassinated by Zeus. She gave the guard’s eyes to the peacock. Her husband continued to cheat.”

“Uhh...yeah...that’s a sad story.”

“Peacock is the bird of jealousy.”

“But only to the Greeks...to the Chinese, it’s the symbol of immortality. This could be a symbol of our eternal love, couldn’t it?”

She returned to Japanese. “< I suppose. It is just a bird. >”

“See? It’s not evil. Peacocks are cool...well...” He scratched his neck and looked up to the side. “I think I’ve heard they are really aggressive...totally unchill...always fighting for their mates...even trashing cars....” He looked back down at her. “But they’re pretty so who gives an eff?” 

She looked back down at the broach in her hands. “< It is very beautiful. >”

He pushed her hands to her chest. “See? I knew you’d love it.”

“< I’m sorry for saying bad things about it. Thank you for the early birthday present. >”

“This isn’t the b-day present. I’ll get you another gift on the 10th...what would you like?”

“< I just want you. >”

He laughed. “That’s sweet, doll...but you already have that. Don’t be shy...what do you want?”

“< I guess...a scarf? >”

“I’ll get you that. And then on Saturday, we’ll have a little party...and also something strawberry to nom on...would you like some strawberry cupcakes from Georgetown?”

“< I would like to try one. >”

“We can get a half-dozen and eat them at our picnic on the Mall. Man, hope the weather is nice that day.”

“< I would like to be happy on my birthday. >”

“Don’t worry...I think you’ll be cheered up by then...with the weather getting nicer. It’s been a hella rough winter but things are getting better.”

“< The winter feels like it’s been going on forever. >” Her voice cracked. “< I don’t think it will ever end. >”

“That’s dark, doll...we aren’t in an Ice Age...even Ice Ages have summer.”

“< Yes, I’m being silly. Summer can’t be helped. Time goes on. >”

She put the broach on her white blouse.

“Wow,” he said, “It does look pretty sweet on you. You should go to the bathroom and check.

She stood up, went in the bedroom, and he didn’t hear anything else from her. He felt empty since he had hoped for more of a reaction. Instead, she just acted mysterious. Well, that was just how dolls were. He would still be the best boyfriend he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and eventually she stabs him woop woop
> 
> if there is enough interest i might revisit it


End file.
